Jugarretas del Destino
by AlmasGemelas
Summary: Él,auror, un mujeriego empedernido, un caso perdido. Ella, una responsable mujer, dedicada al trabajo siempre ¿qué sucederá cuando por juegos del destino ambos se embarquen en un amor imposible de evitar pero sobre todo olvidar.  Primer Fic
1. Chapter 1

Era cerca de la medianoche, el jefe de auror, Harry Potter se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio. Se restregaba los ojos, no aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo pero esa noche su amigo Angus lo había invitado a una fiesta que venía organizando desde hacía unas semanas. El motivo de la fue esta era nada más y nada menos que: ligar. Si, bueno no era el mejor motivo para realizar semejante fiestón pero era un buen motivo.

Harry estaba pensando que ponerse esa noche para la fiesta cuando la puerta de su oficina sonó. –Adelante. Era Doris, su secretaria, una anciana demasiado eficiente que ayudaba a Harry en todos los papeleos, organizaba su agenda y le conseguía citas cuando necesitaba llevar alguna mujer a alguna cena importante, ese era un requisito para ser la secretaria del joven Potter pero como la mujer había resultado tan eficiente y no podía realizar esa tarea decidieron acordar que ella sería la encargada de conseguirle citas.

-Joven Potter, ya terminamos el trabajo por hoy. Ordene todos los expedientes por orden alfabético y organice su agenda para toda la semana.

-Doris gracias por haberte quedado a terminar ese papeleo conmigo, ¡sin ti estaría perdido! – Esa noche debían terminar el papeleo de todas las misiones del mes.

-No fue nada joven, es normal que con 24 años no sea de lo más divertido realizar el papeleo, pero yo con mis 53 años lo veo normal y ya deja de aburrir.

-Aun así, te lo agradezco, esta noche es la fiesta de Angus y no quiero llegar tan tarde.

-pues ya, pasamos la medianoche, debería ir yendo, yo apago las luces.

-Otra vez gracias Doris, no se qué haría sin ti. Hasta mañana, sé que mañana es Domingo, pero sobra decir que tienes el Lunes libre, además yo no vendré asique eres libre hasta el Martes- Harry salió a toda prisa de su oficina y se dirigió al garaje del ministerio. Allí monto su VMW negro y salió a toda marcha rumbo a su casa del Valle de Godric.

-estoy ansioso por ver qué o a quien me deparará la noche.

* * *

><p>-Ginny por favor, acompáñeme, desde que Ron se fue de gira con los Cannos no he salido, y eso fue hace 3 semanas. El recién llega en 2 semanas y me aburro en casa sola. Por favor, me han dicho que las fiestas de Angus son las más divertidas.<p>

-Hermione, tengo mucho trabajo mañana en San Mungo, por favor no insistas.

-¿por qué te volviste tan aburrida?, tu no eras así. Ambas se encontraban en el departamento de la pelirroja. Hermione y Ron se habían casado hacia 2 años pero como él era jugador profesional de Quiddicht muchas veces se ausentaba por semanas y su mujer se quedaba sola en la gran casa que compartía el matrimonio.

-no soy aburrida, simplemente soy responsable, mañana debo trabajar-. Ginny se había recibido de medimaga hacia ya un año. Siempre fue la mejor de su clase y eso sirvió para que ingresara sin problemas a San Mungo.

-Además Harry estará allí.- Hermione sabía que no debía tocar ese tema pero qué más daba, debía intentar sacar y despejar a su cuñada.

-¿cuántas veces debo decirte que lo que sentí por él fue nada más y nada menos que un capricho de adolecente?- Durante casi toda su adolescencia Ginny había estado locamente enamorada de Harry Potter pero nunca había podido acercarse más de un metro a él sin sentir mareos además sumado al hecho que él era un mujeriego consumado... Así Ginny lo vio pasar de mujer en mujer, sufriendo en silencio. Ella por su parte había tenido dos novios: Dean y Michael pero ninguno era él, ninguno de los dos le hizo sentir ese cosquilleo que sentía con su sola presencia, solía sentirse estúpida pero cuando se recibió decidió olvidarse de joven morocho y así lo hizo. O eso creía.

-Ginny, ambas sabemos que eso no fue un simple capricho, pero veo que le sigues temiendo a la presencia de Harry.

-¿de qué hablas?

La castaña sonrió, sabia como hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto de asistir a la fiesta -me refiero a que temes a como reaccionaras cuando lo veas en vivo y en directo después de casi un año de ni siquiera dirigirla la mirada.

-eso no es cierto, ya lo supere hace mucho, además como se supone que me presente ahora en una fiesta que es más que seguro que asistirá si lo he evitado por un año.

-vamos amiga, sería una buena forma de matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-¿y cómo es eso?

-digo, si me acompañas, sabrás si realmente lo has olvidado y además, por si fuera poco podrías conocer al amor de tu vida- bueno esos eras buenos argumentos a opinión de la pelirroja

-bueno, está bien, iré. Pero con una condición,

-dime.

-prométeme que si ves que no me siento cómoda o yo te lo digo, nos iremos sin peros.

-te lo prometo, gracias Ginny- abrazo a su amiga y juntas corrieron hacia el cuarto a probar qué se pondrían.

* * *

><p>-Angus- Harry había llegado a la casa de su amigo, no era grande y lujosa como la de él pero lo suficiente para que entraran ochenta personas.<p>

-Harry, hasta que por fin llegas, la gente me ha estado preguntando si realmente vendrías.- Angus era un joven rubio, de ojos grises, alto de hecho un poco mas que Harry. En dos meses cumpliría 26 años y no pensaba en formar una pareja estable, es más solía decir "imposible, yo en una relación estable, sueña".

-lo siento pero tenía trabajo que terminar. ¿Cómo está la situación por aquí?- con "situación aquí" el morocho se refería a las mujeres, ya era normal esa frase entre ellos.

-bueno pues, a mi izquierda veras a un grupo de tres mujeres, fíjate por el balcón. Las tres solteras, buen cuerpo y con ganas de pasarla bien.

-pues me agrada la morocha que se encuentra de espalda-, Ya había elegido, cuando le echaba el ojo a una mujer generalmente la conseguía siempre.

-es Cho Chang, modelo. En este momento es la cara de la marca de ropa "Mujer Hechizada" está que arde, aunque yo prefiero la rubia de su derecha.

- quédatela, creo que me quedo con la señorita Chang, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que la conozco de algún lugar.-Pensaba Harry que de algún lugar la conocía, ese nombre le resultaba familiar.

-bien averigua, ve con ella que aquí parado no solucionas nada…-Angus enfocó su vista hacia la puerta- cambié de opinión, yo quiero a esa.- Harry siguió la mirada de Angus, por la puerta entraban una castaña, que él conocía perfectamente, no entendía que hacia sola o mejor dicho sin Ron en una fiesta de esas. Y la mujer de alado, hermosa, a opinión de Harry, pelirroja, menuda y con un cuerpo para el infarto. Llevaba un vestido negro, por arriba de las rodillas y el pelo suelto.

-es realmente hermosa- dijo el pelinegro finalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Habrá alguien leyendo por ahí? Desde ya déjenme decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nuestra queridísima.**

**Capítulo 2:**

_-es realmente hermosa- dijo el pelinegro finalmente._

-sí, pero yo la vi primero- dijo el rubio a la defensiva, a lo que Harry respondió poniendo los ojos en blancos.

-un momento- de pronto la luz ilumino mejor la cara de ambas mujeres y reconoció a la que estaba alado de su amiga: era Ginny la hermana de Ron.

-no puedes tocar a ninguna de las dos- decidió Harry.

-¿y eso? desde cuándo eres tan egoísta- Angus tenía la vista clavada en la pelirroja.

-no seas tonto, ambas son intocables para ti, y para mí también...simplemente porque una es la mujer de Ron Weasley, que por cierto es mi mejor amigo y la otra es su hermana.

-pero no es mi hermana gracias a Merlín, y tuya tampoco así que...

-como quieras, pero Hermione no, por favor que Ron te mata.

-me parece razonable. Pero qué te parece si primero hablamos con Chang y su amiga.  
>Y así con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry siguió a Angus.<p>

Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione entraban a la casa.

-amiga creo que no debí venir... ¡ni siquiera tenemos invitación!- se alarmó pensando en aquel detalle.

-no necesitas invitación para estas fiestas...-explicó la castaña- no seas tonta Ginny, estas hermosa y ya despertaste la atención de más de uno.

-eso ya lo he notado solita, me refiero a que…- y de repente lo vio, ahí estaba el desplegando su encanto hacia una morocha de cuerpo escultural. Le sonreía y tocaba su mejilla. _"está realmente consumible"_ (consumible ¿de dónde saco esas palabras?)Pensaba la pelirroja, el joven llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, y una camisa negra que llevaba desabrochada los primeros dos botones.

-allí está Harry, mira Ginny.- la castaña apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba Harry y la mujer de largas piernas.

-qué no te enseñaron que no se señala, no, no por favor…- pero ya era tarde Hermione ya se dirigía hacia la pareja.

-Buenas noches Harry- saludó una vez que llegó hasta él.

-Hermione ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?- Harry observaba a la muchacha con la que lo encontró Hermione, ya se había acordado de donde la conocía, fue su cita una vez en San Valentín cuando era solo un adolecente y por lo que recordaba era un completo fastidio asique agradeció la intromisión.

-muy bien, aunque me siento sola desde que Ron se fue de gira entonces convencí a Ginny para que me acompañara.

En ese momento Ginny llegaba junto a ellos.

-Buenas noches -. La muchacha no sabía para dónde dirigir su mirada, no tuvo más opción que mirarlo a los ojos. Además ya no era una niña, esa época había terminado.

-tanto tiempo, esta hermosa.- bueno si, eso sorprendió a Ginny. _"esta será una larga noche"_ pensó la pelirroja

-¿Cómo has estado Harry? – Ginny lo observaba, si es cierto estaba muy guapo, más que la última vez que lo vio.

-Yo muy bien por suerte, tú, te habías desaparecido de mi panorama, la última vez que te vi eras sólo Ginny Weasley, hoy eres la sanadora Weasley por lo que sé. Felicitaciones- sonrió el moreno- por cierto muchas veces he ido a parar a San Mungo gracias a maleficios que recibo durante las misiones y nunca me has atendido tu.- Ginny lo escuchaba hablar pero su vista no se apartaba de Cho, la conocía, claro que sí. Esa mujer había sido causante de tantas de sus noches de desvelos y tardes enteras llorando. Sí, la recordaba, no le caía en gracia. Era tonto, lo sabía pero una mujer no olvida fácilmente.

Ginny… ¿me escuchas?- Hermione le hacía señas con la mano frente a sus ojos, por lo visto perdió el hilo de la conversación recordando viejas heridas.

-sí, lo siento estaba pensando que mañana tengo mucho trabajo, discúlpame Hermy pero debo irme, me pediré un taxi.- pero cuando se disponía a despedirse de la castaña, Harry habló.

-no, déjame llevarte hasta tu casa- se ofreció amablemente el azabache. Hermione sonrió, sabía que su amigo no dejaba "títere con cabeza", pero la castaña sabía que con Ginny no lo lograría así como así, aunque...

-no, no tienes por qué…- la pelirroja estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, aunque en el fondo de su ser deseaba que Harry la llevara, era algo que siempre había soñado, estar a solas con él. Pero ya era tarde para andar pensando en esas idioteces.

-Me alivias Harry, no me gustaría que ande sola a estas horas por ahí, y yo no quiero volver, es temprano, además acabo de ver a una amiga de la universidad de leyes que hacía años no veía. Nos llevábamos muy bien y quiero saludarla- Hermione saludo con un beso a Ginny y se alejó rumbo al patio de la casa.

-bueno, nos vam…. Y de repente escucharon como alguien producía un extraño sonido con los dientes. Ambos voltearon y allí, roja como los cabellos de los Weasley estaba Cho Chang.

-oh, lo siento, me había olvidado de ti, fue un gusto saludarte Cho, nos vemos.- y así prácticamente arrastrando a Ginny del brazo suavemente la condujo hacia su auto.

Luego de abrirle la puerta del carro a la muchacha y subir el mismo, Harry encendió la radio, era un electro.- ¿por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó extrañada.

-oh, lo siento si quieres la apago-. Y cuando condujo su mano hacia el estéreo la joven hizo lo mismo para evitarlo y sus manos se rozaron. Harry la miro pero ella retiro su mano y simplemente dijo:

-no me refería a que apagaras la música, sino que por qué la has dejado para traerme a mi casa, no fue muy cortes de tu parte para con ella.- Harry la observó, qué mujer no hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque él la llevara hasta su casa y para colmo rechazando a otra que estaba… para el infarto, cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría especial.

Pero en qué estaba pensando Ginny no era "cualquiera", era una mujer decente no como las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Y como tal debía verla y tratarla.

-es que no sé si lo recuerdas, pero ella y yo tuvimos "algo" durante nuestra adolescencia, y realmente no recuerdo a otra niña más insoportable desde Myrtle la llorona.- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa recordando al fantasma del baño de las niñas en Hogwarts.

-yo tenía entendido que morías por su sonrisa.- la joven no pudo evitar sonar resentida pero Harry no lo notó.

-sí, pues ya ves, todo cambia, además Cho no es alguien con la que a mí me gustaría pasar el rato-.

-disculpa si te ofendo, pero cualquier mujer te deja bien a ti.- refutó sonriendo de lado.

-¡eso no es cierto!- Harry quiso sonar ofendido pero lo venció la tentación de reír.

-yo no sé de qué te ríes, yo en tu lugar lloraría. Admítelo eres adicto a las mujeres, y si todos los días es una diferente mejor para ti.- estaba loca, lo sabía, no podía ser tan suelta de boca pero es que después de tantos años de odiar su estilo de mujeriego no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, y desahogarse.

-no es tan así- . El muchacho estaba sorprendido de lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo, mejor dicho estaba sorprendido de que le estuviera hablando normalmente y hasta criticándolo, diciéndole sus verdades cuando antes ni siquiera le hablaba.

Definitivamente esa mujer ya no era una niña.

-Es así, pero bueno eres así y así morirás.-

-ya me estas sentenciando de ante mano pelirroja.- la joven quedo sorprendida, él nunca la había llamado así, sonaba lindo. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento.

-te repito, lo siento pero eres así.

-quieres apostar que no.- Harry sabía que si era un poco mujeriego, pero no tanto es más estaba seguro que aguantaría un par de días sin ninguna mujer de compañía.

-¿tu apostar eso?, por favor Harry, no aguantarías una semana sin una mujer.

-sí, si lo haría, ¿apostamos?-. Harry le tendió la mano sujetando sólo con una el volante. Ginny no lo podía creer, allí estaban ella y Harry, hablando como si siempre hubiese sido así. Ella contándole sus verdades y el sonriendo ante sus comentarios. _"En otra época seguramente me hubiese desmayado con un: "te llevo a casa" que saliera de sus labios. Pero yo cambie y no más la Ginny que se escondía de ti, o salía corriendo con alguna excusa cada vez que terminabas en San Mungo herido tras una misión_.

-bien, pero que sea un mes.- esto lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa, sabía que no aceptaría.

-¡¿un mes? ...-Harry pareció arrepentirse, pero luego su instinto competitivo salió a flote- Bueno es mucho, pero acepto, nada de mujeres para mí por un mes-. Por alguna razón Harry no quería quedar como un mujeriego ante aquella mujer que siempre había visto como la hermanita de Ron.

-¿aceptas? ¿Así sin más? Tu no aceptarías algo así por nada, qué quieres en caso de que cumplas (cosa que veo absolutamente imposible) y ganes la apuesta.

-no lo sé, luego veré-Ginny hizo una mueca poco convencida- tranquila no será nada que consideres desagradable-.

-bueno, apuesta entonces, pero cómo se supone que yo sepa si estuviste con una mujer, eso no lo puedo comprobar.

- bueno eso no lo sé, supongo que tendrás que confiar.-

-JA- largó una risa irónica- lo siento pero eso no está en mis planes, usaremos veritaserum, al finalizar la semana tomaras un sorbo yo te preguntaré textual, "estuviste con una mujer". Simple y sencillo. Y tu respondes sí o no.

-¿veritaserum? Bueno pues… está bien, hoy es sábado primero de Julio. El primero de Agosto veremos quién gana.-

-veremos.- Ambos sonrieron mientras estrechaban sus manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Pasaron diez minutos y Harry y Ginny iban rumbo a casa de la joven, hablando de sus trabajos, sus vidas. Se estaban poniendo al día ya que hacía un año que no se veían, cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo a Harry. 

-Ginny tengo ganas de tomar un trago, qué te parece si vamos a un bar muggle- durante la fiesta no había tenido tiempo de tomar ni un trago, y pensó que sería buena idea para conversar un poco más. 

-no lo sé- la pelirroja lo pensó un segundo, pero a ver el rostro de Harry no pudo negarse- bueno pero media hora Harry, de verdad debo trabajar mañana. 

-¿los domingos? Pobre de ti.- dijo haciendo una mueca el joven 

-si bueno, la gente no deja de enfermarse porque sea domingo, y en tu caso los magos con intensiones oscuras no dejan de hacer maldades los domingos sólo para que tu descanses.- por momentos era consiente que sonaba arisca, pero es como le salía. 

-si bueno, lo siento- 

-no, yo lo siento, no tuve el mejor día hoy, vamos al bar y no olvides la apuesta- lo dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora que él le devolvió. 

Así fueron todo el camino discutiendo el tema de que Harry ganaría o no la apuesta. La pelirroja reía y decía.- Harry a la primer mujer que se te cruce con un buen escote y una minifalda no dudaras en ponérsela de bincha.- 

-ganas supongo, que no me faltaran, pero te ganaré pelirroja ya lo veras.- y otra vez ese apodo. 

Llegaron a un bar muggle que quedaba a unas diez calles del departamento de Ginny, así sería más rápido su regreso.

Entraron y se sentaron en la barra, pidieron algo de beber y Ginny tuvo una idea. Comenzar a hacerle ver que no podría ganarle la apuesta. 

-Harry, yo iré a sentarme a aquella mesa- dijo señalando una que se encontraba a unos pocos metros- y tú te quedaras solo aquí, veremos si se te acerca alguna mujer, y si te aguantas.- 

-eso es torturarme.- Harry reía, lo divertían las ocurrencias de aquella mujer. 

Ginny se alejó, al rato vio como una rubia se acercaba a la barra y se sentaba junto a Harry. De repente vio que la joven fingía estirarse en la barra para tomar algo del otro lado. Su clara intención, que el muchacho le viera el trasero. 

-Así de sueltas son algunas.- dijo Ginny con cara de disgusto, pero atribuía el disgusto al hecho de que le molestaba que algunas mujeres fueran tan regaladas y les hicieran la fama a todas las demás. 

Estaba observando con una sonrisa en el rostro, como Harry se hacía el desentendido de la mujer que hacía de todo para llamar su atención cuando un joven castaño le obstruyo la vista. Se había parado frente a la mesa de la joven. 

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme? No quiero ser molesto, ni mucho menos pero es que te vi sola y pensé ¡por qué no acercarme a ver si necesita algo?- era alto, pero no tanto, ojos miel, parecía más bien delgado .

Ginny sonrió y asintió para que se sentara, más que nada para poder observar mejor a Harry y la rubia, pero cuando su vista se enfocó en la barra, ni rastro de Harry y la rubia. Lo busco con la vista por todo el bar pero nada.

Tras un largo suspiro pensó "era obvio, perdiste Potter ". 

-Me llamo Rufus Roger, ¿tu?- el joven la observaba con cara de bobo 

-Ginevra Weasley, un gusto.- le tendió la mano pero el joven en vez de estrechársela simplemente, la tomo y le planto un húmedo beso en el dorso. Ginny retiro su mano y disimuladamente limpio con su vestido los restos de saliva. De pronto no tenía ganas de nada. 

-eres muy bonita Ginevra, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a una fiesta cerca de aquí?- Ginny observo hacia donde observaba el muchacho y vio a un grupo de (contando rápido) seis hombres solos.

Tenía ganas de matar a Harry, "mira que arrastrarme hasta este lugar y dejarme sola para irse con esa flaca escuálida". 

-no, lo siento Rufus, pero mañana debo trabajar y ya me iba.- Ginny intento levantarse pero el muchacho no la dejó. 

-vamos, será divertido.-Rufus la miraba justo a los ojos, bien fijo. Pero no intimidaba a la pelirroja, sabía defenderse pero estaba enojada con ella misma por idiota y con el otro idiota abandonador de pelirrojas., ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. 

-sí, no lo dudo pero mi novio me espera, así que… 

-no me mientas, estas sola, me acerque por eso-. Ginny no sabía qué decirle para deshacerse de él. Tenía su varita en el bolso, tal vez si la sacaba disimuladamente...

Pero de repente esa voz la hizo sentirse segura y a salvo nuevamente. 

-amor, ha llamado tu madre, dice que Lily no puede dormir porque te extraña, y James también se queja porque quiere que le cuente el cuento que le lees siempre. Según tu madre jura que no dormirá hasta no escuchar el cuento pero relatado por nosotros-. Era Harry que venía del lado de los baños. Y más oportuno imposible. 

Roger miraba a Harry con cara de miedo, el pelinegro era notablemente más alto que él, y más fornido. Se notaba. "para colmo me encuentra invitando a una fiesta a su mujer" 

-¿dónde te habías metido?- Ginny no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. 

-estaba en el baño, vámonos que los niños están inquietos, nunca los dejamos tanto tiempo solos. Están con tu madre pero aun así sabes cómo es Lily.- lo decía con tanta naturalidad, como si de verdad existiera una niña llamada Lily que esperaba por ellos en casa. –A propósito, quién eres tú.- y su atención se posó en Roger. 

Ginny quiso divertirse un poco más a costa del joven. 

-me estaba invitando a una fiesta amor, dijo que la pasaríamos bien, pero no me dio tiempo de decirle que no porque además de que tengo trabajo mañana no puedo tomar alcohol debido a mi estado.- la pelirroja tenía cara de querer reír ante la cara de espanto de Roger, y Harry decidió seguírsela. 

-con que una fiesta- el castaño miraba para todos lados, se escuchaba cómo sus amigos reían a carcajadas de su situación.  
>-sí…pe…pero no...- Harry no lo dejo continuar. <p>

-bueno ha sido mucho por hoy, vamos amor, te dejo sola diez minutos y te revolotean las moscas, esto no le hará bien a los gemelos- a continuación toco su vientre y agachándose dijo hablándole al vientre de la pelirroja.-vamos que mami necesita descansar. 

Bien, eso era mucho, demasiado para Ginny, pero no dijo nada, se sentía tan bien su mano sobre ella. Y parecía tan real que la asusto. Harry se enderezo y miro a los ojos de la joven. Así quedaron un momento, hasta que Harry aparto la vista para ver a Roger pero este ya se había evaporado.

Los primeros capítulos son bastante cortos, pero ya un poco más adelante son más extensos. Nos leemos gente linda.

Saludos Silvia.


	4. Chapter 4

Salieron del bar, cuando Harry subió al auto comenzó a reír como un loco.

-¿viste su cara? Pobre hombre, casi se hace encima- Ginny lo miro, no podía ser, para él había sido nada más que una simple broma. No significo nada todo aquello…_"para mí tampoco"_ termino tercamente la pelirroja.

-¿de dónde sacaste toda esa historia tan rápido? Y ¿dónde te habías metido?-lo último lo dijo en un tono más autoritario.

-si me dejas te cuento.

Flashback

_Ginny se alejó y Harry vio cómo se sentaba en una mesa y sonreía.__  
><em>_No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una mujer rubia ocupa el lugar que Ginny dejo vacío en la barra, Harry la vio bonita, pero no era un espectáculo tampoco, así que fácilmente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.__  
><em>

_-qué pasa que no atiende nadie, bueno tendré que tomar lo que quiero- al escuchar esto Harry volteó curioso y vio como la joven prácticamente se acostaba sobre la barra. El espectáculo que mostraba era… ¿desagradable? Bueno en realidad no sabía cómo catalogarlo. _

_Por primera vez le pareció vulgar la forma en la que una mujer se le regalaba.-"un poco de amor propio no le vendría mal a esta mujer".__  
><em>

_-soy Loren, ¿tu cómo te llamas?- la mujer volteo hacia Harry y le extendió la mano.__  
><em>

_-soy Harry, es un placer- comenzaba a sentir sueño, de hecho había olvidado lo cansado que estaba. Con Ginny no se había aburrido por lo que ni siquiera sintió sueño, pero ahora las horas de trabajo se hacían notar.__  
><em>

_-el gusto es mío Harry., oye a unas calles de aquí hay una fiesta muy animada ¿nos quieres acompañar?- el muchacho volteo y vio a un grupo de mujeres muy atractivas que le sonreían a su amiga. Tal vez pensando que Harry aceptaría, Loren guiño el ojo a su grupo y todas sonrieron ampliamente.__  
><em>

_-no, lo siento, pero no puedo.- "¿por qué a mí? ¿¡Es que todas se han puesto de acuerdo para torturarme!- Harry no lo podía creer, justo la noche que no podía se le aparecen cuatro mujeres dispuestas a todo.- "quién me mando a mí a apostar".__  
><em>

_-vamos Harry no seas malo.- la rubia hacía un extraño puchero para el joven.__  
><em>

_-"qué hago para deshacerme de ella y de paso de la tentación"- luego de meditarlo medio minuto Harry decidió la manera más fácil y práctica.__  
><em>

_-soy casado.- bueno era práctico en su opinión. __  
><em>

_-¿y qué hay con eso?- la rubia lo miro con cara de deseo, "increíble" pensó el morocho.__  
><em>

_-hay, y mucho, mi mujer es aquella hermosa pelirroja que está sentada allí.- en ese momento Harry vio como un joven se acercaba a la susodicha.__  
><em>

_-ajam, si cómo no.- la rubia hizo cara de no creer y Harry tuvo que ir un poco más lejos.__  
><em>

_-de verdad...lo siento, es mi móvil,- el pelinegro fingió atender el celular.- Hola ¿sí?, Molly, si ¿Lily? Pobrecita de mi pequeña. Si ya vamos, Ginny se ha encontrado con un viejo amigo y están conversando en este momento.-Harry fingía escuchar a alguien hablar del otro lado.__  
><em>

_-Molly, esperare unas bebidas que ya hemos pedido y ya vamos. Gracias nuevamente por cuidar de los niños. Hasta luego.- y corto el móvil.__  
><em>

_La rubia miraba con cara de horror para todos lados sin saber qué decir.__  
><em>

_-tienes hijos- fue lo único que le salió.- pero eres muy joven.__  
><em>

_-si bueno, primero esta James quien tiene cuatro años, y luego Lily de dos añitos- sonrió Harry__.__  
><em>

_-Oh… que lindo, bueno pues tengo que irme... me esperan. Adiós, suerte.- y así se deshizo de Loren.__  
><em>

_-increíble, quién diría, yo buscando escusas para no llevarme a una mujer a la cama.- Y así Harry se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Al salir vio la cara de Ginny y su intento de librarse de aquel joven.__  
><em>

_-bueno, si funcionó mi historia una vez, pueden ser dos.- y se dirigió hacia la pareja._

Fin de Flashback

El resto ya lo conoces, aunque tu redoblaste la apuesta con lo de tu "estado".- Harry sonreía por lo acontecido hacía apenas cinco minutos.

-si bueno, según tu espero gemelos, a propósito, he notado los nombres de los "niños" ¿fueron ocurrencia o algo en especial?- le había llamado poderosamente la atención los nombres, ambos de sus padres.

-sí, bueno siempre quise que mis hijos se llamaran así, si algún día los tengo así espero que sea.

Increíble Harry "mujeriego" Potter hablando de hijos, el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Ginny llego muy tarde esa noche, mejor dicho mañana, tenía mucho sueño pero tenía que ir a trabajar. Decidió darse un baño para despejarse y de paso despertarse.

Eran las siete de la mañana, tenía hasta las once para ducharse y dormir por lo menos una hora.

-por suerte el lunes no tengo que ir a trabajar.- si, era normal que hablara sola, de pequeña tenía esa costumbre.

Ginny se encontraba en la ducha cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, corrió, se envolvió en una salida de baño y se dirigió a la puerta. Miro por la mirilla y allí parado del otro lado de su puerta: Harry "Mujeriego" Potter.

-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Harry tenía cara de asustado y cansado.

-bueno pues…- el muchacho miro hacia el interior del departamento de Ginny con un claro mensaje de que lo dejara pasar.

-pasa, pasa.- Harry paso, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que llevaba la madrugada pasada, era claro que no había llegado a casa.- ¿qué sucede Harry?- preguntó finalmente la pelirroja.

-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto el muchacho apuntando el sillón.

-sí, si claro, ¿quieres algo de beber?... bueno que pregunta tonta, déjame traerte un café.

Ginny se dirigió a la cocina sintiendo la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella. Unos minutos después llego con el café en la mano y se lo ofreció.

-gracias, creo que es lo que necesitaba.- el joven bebió un largo sorbo y miro a Ginny.

-bueno Harry ya déjalo, no hace 24 horas tienes "prohibido" estar con una mujer que ya tienes problemitas, y como….- Ginny iba a seguir con su argumento cuando Harry la interrumpió.

-Ginny simplemente vine porque en la puerta de mi casa, estaba Cho ¿puedes creerlo?, ¿cómo consiguió esa mujer mi dirección?-Harry parecía aturdido.

-es sencillo, Harry, déjame decirte que es de conocer publico tu dirección, no hay que ser muy inteligente para averiguarlo, basta con hojear "Corazón de Bruja" y sale hasta a qué eres alérgico.- Ginny se sentó a lado del muchacho y le dijo.- bien ¿qué sucedió?

-bueno, te deje aquí y fui para mi casa, cuando estaba por llegar veo a Cho parada en mi puerta. Levaba el vestido de anoche por lo que supuse llegaba anochecida, y pensé: qué busca una mujer anochecida y por ende ebria en la puerta de un hombre a estas horas. Me imagino, conoces la respuesta. Así que di media vuelta y volví aquí.

-Harry, por qué no simplemente le dijiste: "Chonga, lo siento pero no quiero nada contigo".- se le escapó lo de "Chonga" pero bueno el concepto era el mismo, variaba el nombre simplemente.

-porque me hubiera golpeado si le decía "Chonga".- el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, se divertía con las ocurrencias de aquella mujer.

-hablo en serio Harry, deberías pensar en cambiar tu estilo de vida…-Ginny hizo una rara mueca, y se arrepintió de lo dicho- lo siento, ese no es mi problema, más allá de la apuesta no tiene por qué interesarme.-Ginny bajo la cabeza apenada. Había abierto la boca de más.

-no, pelirroja, de hecho creo que tienes razón. Tal vez por eso acepte la apuesta porque necesito cambiar. O tal vez simplemente porque estaba aburrido, no lo sé.-Harry largo una sonora carcajada.

Ginny tomó un almohadón y se lo estampo en el rostro.

-a ver si así te callas.- ella también rió, pero vio como Harry se ponía serio de repente y también se puso seria.- ¿qué sucede Harry?

-sucede que, lo he pensado de camino aquí y he decidido algo-. Harry la miraba atentamente.

-dime, qué has decidido-. Ginny esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa, menos lo que iba a escuchar. Ni en sus sueños más locos lo imagino jamás.

-quiero que me ayudes a cambiar Ginny, lo he pensado mucho, he meditado respecto de la conversación que tuvimos hoy sobre los hijos y quiero cambiar - lo dijo tan serio y tan convencido que de no haber sido así la pelirroja se hubiera echado a reír allí mismo.

-¿es en serio?

-por supuesto, ¿me ayudaras?-. Algo en su mirada convenció a la mujer que no estaba mintiendo, la conmovió lo que le pedía.

-claro que si Harry, cuenta con eso-. Y le sonrió porque sinceramente se alegraba del paso que quería dar, se consoló pensando que por lo menos sería feliz con una sola mujer y no con tres o cuatro por día. Aunque esa mujer jamás fuera ella.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana exactamente desde que Harry y Ginny hicieron la apuesta y luego el muchacho acudiera a ella pidiéndole ayuda. Desde ese día se habían vuelto inseparables. De día ambos trabajaban y por las noches salían a comer, mirar películas o simplemente a pasear.<p>

Por supuesto la actitud de ambas estaba justificada: alejar a Harry de la tentación. De hecho el morocho no había cruzado más de dos palabras con ninguna mujer que no fueran: Doris, su secretaria, Hermione, su hermana prácticamente, y Ginny, su nueva amiga incondicional.

Esta nueva faceta de Harry no agradaba para nada a Angus y se lo hizo saber un sábado por la tarde cuando fue a su oficina para llevarle unos papeles de una misión en Rumania.

-Aquí te dejo los papeles Harry.- dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se sentó frente al muchacho.

-gracias Angus-. El jefe de aurores, no levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-oye, hoy hay una fiesta buenísima en casa de Parker, pero también está la de Loren, una mujer que conocí hace unos días, no sabes lo que es aquella mujer. Aunque en la fiesta de Parker habrán muchas modelos ¿qué dices, a cuál deberíamos ir?-. Angus esperaba la respuesta del pelinegro cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Con permiso joven Potter, la Sanadora Weasley ha llamado para confirmar lo de hoy en la noche-El rubio observo a Harry con cara de dolido pero no comento nada.

-gracias Doris, deja yo la llamo de mi móvil-. Y con un "con permiso" la secretaria se retiró.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que te tiras a esa bomba sexual pelirroja y no me cuentas!.- el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja ahora. –Picarón… debiste contarme.- y levantándose rodeo el escritorio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-no es lo que tú piensas, yo no me tiro a Ginny, es mi amiga y quedamos de cenar en su casa para luego mirar una película que desgraciadamente ella tiene el derecho de elegir.-

Harry sonrió, todos los días ambos realizaban un sorteo de a quién le tocaría elegir la película. Ese día le correspondía a ella.

-Harry, ¿te has vuelto gay?- pregunto Angus enarcando las cejas.

-de qué hablas hombre, claro que no-.

-entonces explícame cómo es eso de que un sábado en la noche en vez de elegir una fiesta con mujeres hermosas, eliges pasar la noche con una mujer que no te tiras y para colmo de males mirando películas.- Angus se había puesto rojo.

-no exageres, no entenderías si te explico así que no nos gastemos ninguno de los dos, porque ni yo tengo ganas de explicarte y ni tú tienes ganas de entenderme. Déjalo en paz amigo-. El morocho no creía estar preparado para contarle sus planes a su amigo .De hecho el deber de escucharlo lo tenía Ron.

-Harry…Harry…Harry…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-ya Angus, ese es mi nombre, no lo Gates. No seas exagerado, ve tú a la fiesta y pásatelo bien, ahora necesito seguir trabajando-. El rubio sabía que la batalla estaba perdida pero no la guerra, el haría volver al Harry mujeriego y despreocupado de siempre. Él lo haría y creía saber cómo.

Se retiró de la oficina dejando solo a Harry quien fingía concentración en un papel que ni siquiera sabía de qué era. Esperaba que el joven se retirara para llamar a la pelirroja.

_-Hola, hasta que te dignas a llamar, he estado esperando la confirmación_.- era Ginny quien se encontraba en San Mundo trabajando.

-lo siento estaba ocupado, Angus me entretuvo.-

-_descuida, en fin_…-

-hoy ¿a las nueve te parece?

-_dame tiempo a tomar un baño, o tal vez mientras yo me ducho tu preparas la cena ¿sí?_-.

La pelirroja conocía las dotes culinarias de Harry, hacía unos días él había cocinado y la cena había estado deliciosa.

-eres aprovechada pelirroja, pero si, así quedamos. Oye ¿qué película has elegido?-. La última vez que vieron juntos una película en casa de Harry, Ginny había llevado una película de Barbie que Harry tuvo que mirar sin emitir sonido alguno ya que era la favorita de la pelirroja.

_-tranquilo, me recomendaron una de acción, carreras de autos y no sé qué más. Rápido y Furioso creo se titula.__  
><em>

-me alivias, no creo volver a soportar una película de Barbie contigo cantándote todas las canciones.- y Harry no exageraba Ginny se sabía todas las canciones y no tenía reparo en cantarlas a toda voz.

_-bueno ya, cascarrabias. Oh…casi lo olvido, no olvides el veritaserum. Te dejo, me solicitan, nos vemos en la noche Harry_.- y colgó, el azabache se quedó observando su móvil sonriendo.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y Ginny Weasley se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa.

Pensaba en la locura que había sido esa semana, por supuesto todo referido a su ex dolor de cabeza; Harry. Era increíble como en cuestión de una semana se habían hecho tan cercanos, era como si toda la vida hubiesen sido amigos y volvieran a reencontrarse luego de un año.

La pelirroja iba pensando en la conversación que habían tendido esa tarde cuando el joven la llamo. Esa noche realizarían por primera vez la "prueba anti mujeriegos", como la pelirroja decía.

-"Como si tuviera tiempo igual de revolcarse con alguna, si no está trabajando está conmigo, en qué momento lo haría"- Ginny iba hablando sola, común en ella.- aunque los hombres siempre encuentran el momento para engañarla a una, aunque claro él no me engañaría a mí porque simplemente no somos nada. Amigos últimamente, pero nada más.

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no hoyó su teléfono móvil. Recién lo escuchó al tercer llamado.

pelirroja siempre olvidaba mirar el identificador, no se llevaba del todo bien con los artefactos muggles pero admitía que eran bastante útiles y necesarios.

_-Ginny, hola amiga soy yo-_.

-Hermy, ¿cómo has estado? -

_-bien, o eso creo, extraño a tu hermano y desde ayer en la noche no hemos hablado. De verdad a veces odio su trabajo_.

-entiendo amiga, pero alégrate tienes la casa para ti sola.-en realidad a Ginny la alegraba escuchar que Hermione extrañaba a Ron. Quería decir que su amiga de verdad quería a su hermano y eso le alegraba el alma. A veces sentía envidia (de la sana claro) por ella y el pelirrojo. Envidiaba la relación que tenían y la forma en la que se querían.- "ojala alguna vez yo encuentre a alguien que me ame y yo a él".

_-eso no es un consuelo Ginny, es peor, hasta llegue a pensar en ir a tu casa la semana que queda para que Ron vuelva-._

-sabes que por mí no hay problema, pero últimamente casi no estoy en ella.  
>Sería para el caso lo mismo a no ser que quieras pasar las tardes conmigo y Harry ayudándome a alejarlo de la tentación-.<p>

_-hablando de Harry, ¿cómo va la cosa? Últimamente no me cuentas nada de eso-._Hermione se había enterado del plan de ambos y no le había a gradado demasiado.- "qué ocurrencias son esas".-había dicho a la pelirroja, su mayor miedo era ver sufrir a su amiga.-

-conozco tu opinión, pero todo marcha bien por ahora Hermione-. La joven hablaba con un dejo de fastidio en la voz.

_-ese es el problema, exactamente, tú lo has dicho. Por ahora ¿cuánto crees que durara esto? faltan días para el cumpleaños de Harry amiga, y créeme ese día él no se quedara en casa mirando una película de Barbie contigo. Además él encontrara el momento para hacer lo que quiera por ms que pase contigo todo el tiempo. Lo siento pero creo que no deberían seguir con esto-_. Hermione conocía perfectamente los sentimientos, o ex sentimientos de su mejor amiga por su mejor amigo y sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas saldrían mal.

-créeme que soy consciente de todo eso, y sí, Angus organizara una fiesta para Harry por su cumpleaños. Conoces al idiota de Angus hará una selección de las mejores mujeres de Inglaterra para arrastrar a Harry, es por eso que el otro día me pidió que lo acompañara y no me separara de él.- cuando Angus comento a Harry sobre la fiesta que estaba organizando, este pidió a la pelirroja que no se separa de él en toda la noche, "por las dudas" le había dicho el muchacho.

_-¿no crees que están llevando esto muy lejos? …Bueno ya, no digo nada, déjalo como esta_.- la castaña sabía cómo se ponía Ginny cuando la contradecían.

-no, no lo creo, estoy ayudando a un amigo simplemente. Y cambando de tema, qué harás hoy en la noche-. Mejor dar por zanjado el tema.

_-pues… no lo sé, creo que iré a casa de Luna a ver qué e nos ocurre hacer, ya sabes que ella también se siente sola cuando Neville viaja por algún curso.-__  
><em>  
>Luna y Neville convivían hacía unos meses y como él era un reconocido herbólogo, de vez en cuando viajaba pero sólo por unos días.<p>

-sobra decir que puedes venir a casa a ver películas con Harry y conmigo-.

_-oh, gracias pero prefiero compartir mi soledad con alguien que me entienda_.- Hermione reía, solía ponerse dramática cuando Ron se ausentaba demasiado.

-bueno amiga ya estoy llegando a casa, te dejo, quiero darme un largo baño. Te quiero, un beso.-

-_también te quiero amiga, cuídate y pásatelo bien_.- y así guardó el móvil en su bolso y subió a su departamento. No era un lujo, pero estaba bien para ella, lo había alquilado cuando a los veinte decidió abandonar La Madriguera e independizarse. Luego gracias a su trabajo pudo comprarlo.

...

La casa constaba con un enorme cuarto (en realidad eran dos pero ella lo volvió uno solo), la cocina, amplia como a ella le gustaba, y la sala de estar (sin mencionar el baño por supuesto).

Ginny entró al departamento, arrojó su bolso al sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto. Allí busco algo para ponerse luego del baño. Opto por unas calzas negras, una remera blanca un poco larga (solía usarlo de vestido para dormir) y finalmente unas pantuflas en forma de conejito (regalo de su madre por su pasado cumpleaños).  
>Abrió la llave de agua caliente, la pelirroja pensaba que no había cosa más reparadora (además de dormir) para el cansancio que darse un buen baño.<p>

-¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?- las cosas que Hermione le había dicho quedaron rondando por su cabeza.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ruidos provenientes de la cocina. –"debe ser Harry".

Salió envuelta con la salida de baño, luego se vistió y se dispuso hacia la cocina.  
>Al salir de su habitación una ráfaga le inundo las fosas nasales, Harry debía estar cocinado.- "el desgraciado tiene buena mano para todo"-.<p>

Al entrar en la cocina la escena que vio le resulto increíblemente tierna, el muchacho se había puesto un delantal de cocina floreado (regalo de su madre también) y hacía juego con un extraño pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. No la había sentido llegar, seguía dándole la espalda a la pelirroja. Tarareaba una extraña melodía.

-Huele delicioso-. Harry giró y le regalo una amplia sonrisa. Estaba realmente encantador vestido así a opinión de la muchacha.

-pelirroja, no te escuche llegar a la cocina-. El azabache se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-tú también hueles bien Harry y dándole la espalda volvió a dirigirse hacia la comida, no se le había pasado por alto la vestimenta de la mujer, eso le hizo pensar que realmente había mujeres que no necesitaban unos escotes pronunciados, ropas ajustadas, o un kilo de maquillaje encima para verse hermosa. Ginny allí parada frente a él con unas simples calzas, y unas pantuflas de conejo le parecía completamente encantadora.

-¿cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-bien, igual que siempre, aunque ¿recuerdas a Cho?

-claro cómo olvidar a Chonga-. La joven hizo una cara de asco y puso los ojos viscos. Harry sonrió y prosiguió.

-si bueno, esa misma. Me ha llamado hoy-.

-Hoy ¿Y por qué no me habías contando? Hablamos hoy por teléfono-. Ginny lo miraba con cara de "¿qué has hecho?"

-si lo sé, intente hacerlo pero me dio ocupado y como hoy nos veríamos en la noche. ¿Con quién hablabas por cierto?.

-oh, sí hablaba con Hermione, llamo para decirme que iría a casa de Luna. Y hablamos de unas cosas más sin importancia. La pobre extraña a Ron…-

-y no es la única, yo extraño a mi mejor amigo- el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-¿sí? Yo creí que Angus comenzó a sustituir a mi hermano desde que se volvió tu compañero de parrandas ¿Recuerdas? fue cuando Ron y Hermione comenzaron a salir hace tres años-. Ginny recordaba perfectamente esa época, cuando el pelinegro se había convertido en un completo mujeriego.

-si bueno fue mi compañero de fiestas, pero nunca reemplazaría a Ron, sabes nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero a veces siento que Angus… no lo sé, es como si escondiera algo-. Harry nunca le había contado a nadie sobre esa inquietud, ni siquiera a Ron porque sabía muy bien que el rubio no le caía para nada al pelirrojo. Un día (hacía ya tres años) cuando Ron fue a ver al morocho al Ministerio se cruzó con Angus, fue la vez que el pelirrojo lo conoció. "tiene cara de traidor" le dijo a Harry.- "yo que tú, tendría cuidado con él".-

Harry le contó ese episodio a Ginny y esta quedó sorprendida.

-Ron nunca me dijo nada al respecto-.

-no, ni siquiera a Hermione le dijo nada y es porque un día lo acuse de estar celoso de Angus. Sabes lo susceptible que es tu hermano. No volvió a mencionar el tema desde ese día.

-nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, no podría opinar de él-.

-Hermione lo conoce de vista, Angus no las conocía a ninguna de las dos. Ron siempre me dice; "cuanto más lejos de mi mujer ese tipo, mejor".

-Ron cela a Hermy hasta del aire que respira.-

Así, el muchacho termino de preparar la cena mientras Ginny ponía la mesa.

Terminaron de comer, entre risas y chistes y ambos se dispusieron en el sillón  
>para mirar la película.<p>

-de verdad, gracias por la cena Harry, estuvo deliciosa, como dice mi madre ya te puedes casar-. Ambos estaban en el sillón, comenzaban los títulos de la película.

-no creo que me llegue la hora de casarme aun, es más, no sé si algún día me case.

-¿por qué lo dices? ya verás que encontraras a tu_ Alma Gemela_ muy pronto Harry-. Ambos aguardaron silencio hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

-casi lo olvido, traje el veritaserum Ginny-. Harry se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia su chaqueta que estaba colgada en el perchero.

-¿te fue sencillo conseguirlo?- la pelirroja vio como el muchacho sacaba un diminuto frasco con un líquido transparente.

-por supuesto, estás hablando con el jefe de los aurores pelirroja- mientras decía "jefe de aurores" Harry, giraba el dedo índice alrededor de su rostro.

-oh, disculpe usted gran auror-. Sonrió la pelirroja.

-pensare si la perdono señorita.-Harry lo dijo serio pero luego sonriendo agrego.-Ginny es mejor que lo beba ahora, así los efectos pasan mientras miramos la película. Traje suficiente para hoy y otro sábado más.

-como quieras-.

Harry tomó el frasco, bebió un sorbo y su expresión cambió.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Ginny dudosa.

-bien- Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-aquí va la pregunta ¿estás listo?-

-por supuesto.-

-bien, Harry Potter, ¿has estado con alguna mujer desde que hicimos la apuesta?- preguntó dudosa la pelirroja, algo le decía que…

-sí.- respondió Harry con toda naturalidad-.

-¿¡Qué!- la muchacha estaba desconcertada, cómo podía ser, en qué momento.

No habían pasado toda la semana juntos acaso. ¡Hermione tenía razón! los hombres siempre encuentran un momento para mandarse una de las suyas.

-Eres un caso perdido Harry, yo pensé que de verdad querías cambiar-. Terminando de decir esto se levantó y le dio la espalda al muchacho.

Por algún extraño motivo se sentía dolida, dolida y decepcionada.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nota de Autora:<span>_** oooh! ¡ay Harry! ¿qué habrás hecho? averígualo en el próximo capítulo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno la culpa después de todo era suya, es decir, quién la mandaba a confiar en el hombre más mujeriego de Inglaterra. Porque eso era Harry para ella, un mujeriego. Quiso confiar en él poruqe después de todo era Harry, el niño con quien había crecido prácticamente y era del hombre del cual siempre había estado enamorada cuando pequeña.

Recordaba la noche que se dio cuenta que él nunca sería para ella, cómo no recordarlo. Ya había pasado dos años desde aquel suceso.

Flash Back

_-Era un once de Agosto, Ginny se encontraba preparando para su fiesta de cumpleaños. No era que la alegrara estar "envejeciendo", pero esa noche sería especial. Sus hermanos, sus amigas y Harry (al pensar en él largo un suspiro) le habían preparado una fiesta en La Madriguera, que sería como una previa a la verdadera fiesta: "esto es sólo el comienzo" le dijeron Fred y George._

_Había optado por un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Hacía conjunto con unos zapatos de tacón plateados (regalo de Hermione) y el cabello atacado en un delicado recogido._  
><em>Así se dispuso a bajar para recibir a sus invitados. Se sentía eufórica, esa noche por fin le diría al muchacho lo que sentía por él. Por fin luego de tantos años le confesaría sus sentimientos.<em>  
><em>Se sentía temerosa a la vez, nunca en su vida ella había sido quien tomara la iniciativa con un hombre pero si lo tenía que hacer, por él lo haría. Si era cierto que últimamente salía con muchas mujeres pero eso ella lo podía cambiar, en su opinión eso sucedía porque no encontraba una mujer que lo llenara y se complementara con él.- "y esa debo ser yo"- pensaba la pelirroja.<em>

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ginny!- Ginny recibió esas palabras con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando con la vista busco al muchacho y no lo encontró._

_Estaban sus padres, sus hermanos con sus mujeres o sus novias (los únicos soleros eran los gemelos en ese entonces) y sus amigos. Pero ni rastro de Harry Potter._

_No podía evitarlo, sintió como su vista se iba nublando en lágrimas, todos creyeron que fue de la emoción y corrieron a abrazarla._

_-Gracias a todos por haber venido, de verdad significa mucho para mí-. Hermione la abrazaba y al oído le susurro.-_  
><em>-Harry mando a decir que tiene mucho trabajo hoy, que lo siente y que la pases bien. Ah y te desea un feliz cumpleaños. Lo siento Ginny-. Termino su amiga con cara de aflicción, ambas sabían que hasta Voldemort le hubiese dado una excusa más tierna, esa excusa parecía decir para quien sabía interpretar las palabras y el rostro de Hermione, "tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer que pasar contigo tu cumpleaños, pero igual pásatelo bien".<em>

_-descuida, no pasa nada. Debí imaginarlo-._

_Luego de que todos saludaran a la pelirroja, los jóvenes se dirigieron a una disco muggle. Hermione lo había recomendado. En realidad iban a ir a otro pero al final decidieron cambiarlo porque el otro estaba más lejos, y como Fred y Goerge dijeron: "ebrio pero cerca de La Madriguera"_

_Todos hicieron la fila y pasaron sin problemas. Una vez dentro la música los aturdía pero como siempre los gemelos corrieron a la barra a traer unos tragos, esa noche ellos invitaban._

_Entre sus invitados estaban: Luna y Neville, Dean Thomas, su ex novio. Las hermanas Patil, Bill con Fleur, lo gemelos y por último Ron y Hermione._

_Con un vaso en la mano todos se dispusieron a la pista, la música era extremadamente alegre para bailar._

_-esto es axe, música proveniente de Brasil-. Hermione se había acercado a Ginny._

_-oye, amiga me acompañas al baño, no aguanto más-. Le avisaron a Ron para que no se preocuparan y ambas se dirigieron hacia los baños._

_-oye Ginny lamento lo de Harry-. Hermione no había querido tocar ese tema pero ahora que estaban solas no había problema._

_-descuida habrá tenido algo urgente supongo-. Ginny se miraba a través del espejo del baño y vio que su amiga fruncía los labios._

_-sí, supongo-. Hermione sabía que no era así. En aquella época Harry aún no había sido nombrado jefe de aurores y por lo tanto no tenía que trabajar los sábados redactando los informes a las autoridades. Pero prefirió callar de todos modos no iba a entristecer a su mejor amiga._

_Al salir del baño, la música ya había cambiado, era un poco más lenta. Cundo se dirían hacia sus amigos, Ginny vio algo que le congeló la sangre._

_-Hermione es Harry, mira, allí-. Hermione dirigió su vista hacia donde la pelirroja la tenía enfocada. En efecto Harry estaba en el sector de los sillones. Y no estaba solo, estaba sentado alrededor de cinco, sí, cinco mujeres. Reía y acariciaba la pierna de una de ellas. Luego volteaba y acariciaba el rostro de otra y así._  
><em>Por la cara del muchacho, seguramente lamentaba no ser un calamar y poder tocar a todas al mismo tiempo.<em>

_-qué hace aquí-. La castaña tenía los ojos desorbitados, no podía creer su mala suerte._

_-no lo sé, pero evidentemente si tenía otra cosa más importante que yo y mi estúpido cumpleaños-._

_-no digas eso, tal vez…-. Hermione intentaba justificarlo, pero no por él si no por su amiga._

_-¿tal vez qué? No sabes qué decirme y es porque sabes lo que está ocurriendo. La idiota aquí soy yo-._

_-ya deja de insultarte, tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea así Ginny, además no tenía por qué mentir-._

_-claro que sí, es Harry bondadoso Potter, tú crees que te hubiera dicho la verdad: "no quiero ir al cumpleaños de esa", y yo que le iba a decir lo que siento por él-._

_-Ginny ¿Que tú qué? Por qué no me habías dicho nada-. La castaña la miraba con cara de pena._

_-no me mires con lástima Hermione Granger, descuida ya está, lo odio, no puedo creer que sea tan cobarde, mira que hacerme esto-. La pelirroja sentía que su rostro estaba por estallar, sentía cómo se iba poniendo colorada._

_-Ginny, igual cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así con él. Tú sabes que él no es el mismo, él ha cambiado mucho su estilo de vida, y ustedes casi ni se hablan. Yo estoy segura que si tú te relajaras un poco y fueras más tu misma con él, tendrás más posibilidades._

_-no interesa, déjalo como está, prometo no volver a hacerme ilusiones sólo porque me sonría, prometo olvidarme de lo que siento por él, pero sobre todo me prometo a mi cambiar._

_ Fue ahí que Ginny decidió mudarse e independizarse. Por supuesto dejó muy triste a sus padres, la última Weasley abandonaba la casa paterna, pero ya luego la acompañaron en su decisión. Alquiló un pequeño pero pintoresco departamento en Londres y siguió la carrera de medimagia._  
><em>Lo que más le dolía a Ginny era leer "Corazón de Bruja", allí aparecían todas las mujeres con las que él se relacionaba, increíblemente eran todas distintas por día.<em>

_Molly decía simplemente:" es una revista amarillista, eso no debe ser cierto corazón" Hermione opinaba que su amiga era una masoquista por estar leyendo esas cosas._

_Y así la pelirroja cada vez se decepcionaba más de Harry y cada vez se alejaba un poco más. No tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones porque para los demás era normal que ese par ni siquiera hablara. Ya cuando se recibió la joven, con dolor decidió alejarse completamente de él._

Fin de Flash back

Le resultaba doloroso tener que acordarse de esa noche en particular, pero la reciente decepción lo había hecho salir a flote nuevamente. Y allí estaba ella parada de espaldas a él, esperando, tal vez Merlín se apiadaba de ella y la tierra se la tragaba por idiota.

-Ginny, puedes mirarme-. Harry se había levantado y puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-no quiero-. Bueno eso había sonado infantil, lo sabía.

-no seas así-. De repente la pelirroja dio vuelta bruscamente y aparto la mano de él quedando así frente al muchacho.

-¿así cómo? has, como siempre, hecho lo que te vino en gana Harry.  
>El joven la miraba con cara de sorpresa, no sabía que Ginny tenía ese carácter tan parecido al de su madre.<p>

-en fin deja de mirarme y cuéntame ¿con cuántas?-

-bueno ya ¿me vas a dejar hablar?- la pelirroja asintió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Harry la siguió y hablo al fin.

-en la semana estuve con: mi secretaria…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-¿con tu secretaria? Harry eres un…- a continuación hizo una mueca extraña y luego le enseño todos sus blancos dientes al muchacho.

-oye, ¿piensas dejarme continuar?- la muchacha asintió de mala gana.

-bien. Bueno como te decía he estado con mi secretaria, una joven que me trajo la comida hoy al ministerio, era una especie de delivery, guapa la mujer si me dejas decir…-

-¿cómo pue…- esta vez la interrumpida fue Ginny.

-luego con la administradora del departamento de aurores y finalm…-

-la he visto cuando fui a visitar a mi padre una vez, por qué cosa caes Harry, esa mujer es vulgarmente vulgar-. Ginny en realidad no la conocía, ni mucho menos sabía cómo era la forma de ser de la mujer en cuestión, simplemente se estaba guiando por los comentarios de Hermione.

-eso lo dices porque Hermione te lo dijo la vez que le guiño un ojo a Ron ¿o me equivoco?-. Harry sonreía pensando cuan vengativas eran las mujeres cuando querían.

-no, no te equivocas- la castaña le había contado a su amiga que, una vez que ella y Ron fueron a buscar a Harry para salir a comer los tres, una mujer "extremadamente vulgar" le había guiado un ojo a Ron en sus narices.

-bueno en fin, y finalmente contigo-. Termino Harry con una sonora carcajada.

-óyeme amigo, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido…-

-Por Merlín Ginny, no claro que no, y tampoco he tenido relaciones con mi secretaria, ni con Ashley (así se llama la secretaria por cierto).-

- y ¿por qué respondiste que sí entonces cuando te pregunte si habías estado con una mujer?-.

-porque pelirroja debes ser más específica en tus preguntas, estoy bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad y me preguntaste si estuve con una mujer y la verdad es que si estuve. Ahora, se más específica por favor-.

-oh… no me había dado cuenta de eso-. Ginny tenía cara de apenada, le había prácticamente gritado cuando el joven (al parecer) si había cumplido.

-bueno aquí va… has tenido relaciones íntimas con alguna mujer desde que hicimos la apuesta?- la joven pensaba que más explícita no podía ser.

-no, no me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde que hicimos la apuesta-. Harry tenía cara de sufrimiento.

-y ¿cómo llevas el asunto?- preguntó Ginny dudosa.

-bueno pues, no es lo más fácil que he tenido que hacer pero con tu ayuda se me facilita muchísimo. Mi cuento sería otro si yo saliera a una fiesta con Angus-.

-sí, me imagino pero debes ser fuerte Harry. Hasta que encuentres a la mujer indicada-. Ginny le sonrió, por alguna razón le causaba mucha ternura el sacrificio de Harry.

-sí, lo sé, pero hablando de eso Ginny tienes que acompañarme a la fiesta de Cho- soltó Harry.

-Harry, ¿aceptaste ir a una fiesta de Chonga? – Ginny tenía una evidente cara de fastidio.

-lo sé, no debí pero es que ¿recuerdas que hoy te conté que me había llamado?

– la pelirroja sintió-. Bueno me invito porque es su cumpleaños y no me pude negar-. Ginny de repente entristeció y sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta. "solo al mío te negaste a ir" pensaba con tristeza.

-como quieras pero no me pienso quedar toda la noche Harry, no me cae muy bien esa mujer-.

-está bien, es el próximo sábado. Apropósito Angus irá-. Cho había conseguido el número del azabache a través de Angus por lo que lo tuvo que invitar.

-oh, bueno en fin Harry, mucha charla y poca película.-  
>Y así se dispusieron a mirar la película. Había pasado la mitad cuando Ginny tuvo una ida.<p>

-Harry…-susurró Ginny.

-Hum…- el muchacho parecía cansado.

-¿me ayudas a conseguir citas?- Harry giró la cabeza y la observó con las cejas enarcadas.

-si bueno es que hemos hablado mucho de ti pero yo también tengo mis problemas-.

-qué quieres decir- Harry parecía confundido.

-que yo también tengo mis problemas. Es decir, no consigo un hombre que valga la pena.

-Ginny ya llegara también tu hombre, pienso que deberías esperar que el destino…-

-el destino es una porquería, a mí nunca me beneficia en nada. Estoy cansada de ver cómo mis amigas se casan, o tienen parejas estables y yo la única que nunca encuentra a su media naranja. A veces pienso que lo hicieron jugo-.

-por Merlín mujer, de dónde sacas esas cosas-. El morocho sonreía.

-no son ocurrencias, son realidades. Pero bueno, ¿cuento contigo?-

-si tú me estas ayudando, no podría negarme Ginny-.

-gracias Harry-. Y a continuación la pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.  
>-de nada pelirroja-. Y Harry imitó en acto de la muchacha apoyando también su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ambos se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro, era como si la presencia del otro los hiciera sentirse mejor y más ellos mismos.<p>

Transcurría el martes por la noche, por fin tenía el día libre al día siguiente. Había hecho horas extras de guardia para poder tener un día entero para descansar. Esa noche no vería a Harry, tenía que descansar por lo menos una noche, pero le preocupaba qué estaría haciendo el joven.  
>Se duchó y luego se puso ropa de dormir, una remera que le quedaba grande de un color negro. Le costó conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en qué estaría haciendo el morocho pero al fin logro dormirse.<br>Estaba soñando, un extraño sonido la hizo volver a la realidad y despedirse de los brazos de Morfeo, no quería abrir los ojos pero al final lo hizo. Sí, era su móvil. Lo miro y luego atendió.

-hola-. Sonó más soñolienta de lo que esperaba.

-¡te necesito!-. Un desesperado Harry habló del otro lado.

-Harry, son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué haces levantado? ¿Dónde estás?-de repente se le fue el sueño.

-por favor Ginny ven pronto, te necesito es sonaba más desesperado con cada palabra.

-está bien, dime dónde estás, me apareceré lo más rápido que pueda.-Ginny tenía intenciones de cambiarse y peinarse un poco, pero estaba equivocada.

-Ginny te necesito ya, estoy en el bar al que vinimos el día de la fiesta de Angus.-

-de acuerdo, ya me aparezco-. Y así sin más eligió el destino en su mente y desapareció.

Apareció a media cuadra del Bar. Se dirigió a la puerta de este y al ingresar vio a Harry sentado en la barra. Cuando se dirigía hacia él notó que todos la observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿qué te hace despertarme a la tres de la mañana Potter? – llego hasta haciéndole esa pregunta.

-Ginny qué haces en esas fachas-. La joven ni siquiera se había parado a ver su apariencia. Se había olvidado que estaba recién levantada. El muchacho la observaba, ella llevaba puesto una remera que dejaba ver sus blancos muslos, el pelo suelto y despeinada. Para completar llevaba sus pantuflas de conejito que su madre le había regalado.

-es que me llamaste a las tres de la mañana diciéndome que me necesitabas ya que era urgente Harry, no me diste tiempo a cambiarme-. Él le sonrió, saco su chaqueta negra y se la puso sobre los hombros a la pelirroja.

-lo siento, pero es que de verdad te necesito. A que no sabes quien ha estado toda la noche conmigo aquí-.

-mmm… pues no lo sé, ya dime-.

-¡Chonga! Digo Cho, no se me ha separado ni un segundo, Angus me trajo porque según él lo tenía abandonado como amigo, me dijo que sólo serían unas copas para conversar y a los diez minutos que llegamos, o tal vez menos llega ella y se acerca a nosotros, luego Angus se fue dando una ridícula excusa (puedes creerlo) y me dejo solo son ella. He aprovechado que fue al baño para llamarte-. Harry hablaba rápidamente gesticulaba con las manos.

Ginny sonrió y sentándose a su lado le dijo.- y cuál es el problema Harry ya lo hemos hablado y acordamos que aprenderías a decirle que no a una mujer-. Ginny tomó su cabello y trato de hacerse un recogido.

-déjatelo suelto te queda mejor.- Ginny obedeció y soltó sus cabellos nuevamente.- Lo sé, ¡pero ha intentado besarme Ginny! ¡Tres veces! ya no sabía cómo rechazarla sin ser grosero, entonces le dije que tengo novia. Lo siento no me odies.- Harry cara de apenado. –no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y tuve que decirle que era alguien a quien ella conocía si no, no se lo creería. Allí viene disimula y sígueme la corriente por favor, prometo compensarte, veremos todas las películas de Barbie que quieras.

La pelirroja no entendió al principio pero cuando Cho llegó hasta ellos y le dedicó una de las miradas más odiosas que le habían profesado jamás entendió todo. "maldito Harry" pensó para sus adentros.

-veo que llego más gente a la fiesta, buenas noches Ginevra-. Cho le dedicó una falsa sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Buenas noches Cho- ." Chonga" no podía evitar llamarla así aunque fuera en sus pensamientos. Era infantil. y qué.

-¿amor quieres tomar algo?-. Harry la había llamado amor, que extraño y lindo sonaba que alguien la llamara así aunque fuese una farsa, sonaba bello. Harry la miraba con cara de "ayudame por favor".-"esta me la pagas Harry".

-no cielo, estoy cansada, además tú mañana tienes que trabajar. Preferiría que nos fuéramos yendo-. Harry estaba por responder pero en vez de él Cho fue quien hablo.

-Harry, quédate si quieres, yo te haré compañía-. "mujer regalada" pensó Ginny con fastidio.

-te agradezco Cho pero estoy cansado, nos vemos el sábado en tu fiesta. Por cierto espero que no te moleste que vaya con mi novia y tomando a Ginny de la cintura la ayudo a levantarse. La pelirroja sintió un leve cosquilleo en la zona donde Harry la tenía agarrada.

-no claro-. Otra sonrisa falsa dirigida a Ginny.

-buenas noches Cho-. Se despidió la pareja y salió del bar dejando a la chica oriental.

Ya afuera Ginny miro a Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

-me debes una grande Potter, todo porque no sabes decir "No" una palabrita tan sencilla.

-lo siento, ya te dije que iba a recompensarte, qué quieres por el favor que acabas de hacerme.-

-quiero que mañana me acompañes a comprarme ropa Harry, no me gusta ir sola y Hermione trabaja.- Ginny resolvió que esa una buena forma de hacerlo pagar y de paso le haría compañía y daría su opinión.

-pero también trabajo mañana pelirroja-. S e excusó Harry.  
>-"Amor" tú eres el jefe de aurores, puedes tomarte un día libre por tu hermosa novia de mentiritas-. Ambos se miraron serios un momento y luego largaron una sonora carcajada.<p>

-está bien, "cielo" mañana me tendrás todo el día comprando ropa contigo. -habló finalmente Harry.

_-Papi ven- Harry se encontraba a unos metros de una niña pelirroja que le sonreía desde lejos. Ambos se encontraban en un enorme campo, con muchos árboles alrededor y un pasto del verde de los ojos de él, el sol brillaba sobre ellos. La niña se encontraba recogiendo unas flores que brotaban del pasto. Sin saber por qué el muchacho se dirigió hacia ella.__  
><em>_-¿papi? ¿Dónde están tus padres hermosa?- el muchacho la observaba, era una niña hermosa, con unos ojos castaños muy brillantes, cabellos pelirrojos que le llegaban por los hombros. Llevaba puesto un vestidito rojo que hacía sobresaltar su roja melena. Era realmente una niña muy hermosa. No tendría más de seis años._

_Harry creía que tal vez se había perdido de sus padres, pero miró alrededor para ver si había alguien más en el parque y se encontró con que eran los únicos en todo el lugar._

_-pues mi padre está parado frente a mí- respondió con una dulce voz la niña._

_-lo siento, pero yo aún no tengo hijos cielo- el azabache estaba maravillado con esa niñita, le hacía acordar a alguien pero no recordaba a quién precisamente.- ¿cómo te llamas corazón?- pregunto tiernamente._

_-qué preguntas son esas papi…Lily por supuesto, Lily Luna Potter-. Harry estaba conmocionado con lo que acababa de oír. Miraba a la niña sin poder hablar. Cuando por fin una palabra iba a salir de sus labios, la niña (quien había quedado observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa) le dijo:_

_-mira ahí está mami- al escuchar esto Harry volteó la mirada hacia donde la niña miraba, y en efecto una mujer estaba de espaldas a ellos, no la distinguía bien porque el sol lo cegaba, pero a medida que ella se iba acercando a ellos, un ruido iba tomando volumen en la cabeza de Harry._

Hasta que dejo que divisar a la niña pelirroja y a la mujer, todo se puso borroso. Al volver a abrir los ojos, lo único que veía era el techo de su habitación, de un azul oscuro.

Había sido un sueño simplemente, y lo que lo despertó fue el ruido que emitía su móvil. Acerco su mano a la mesita de luz y tomó el teléfono. Era una llamada perdida de Ginny.

Ginny se encontraba en su departamento terminando de arreglarse para salir, cuando oyó un ruido proveniente desde las afueras de su apartamento. Se oía como a alguien rezongando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. La pelirroja se acercó a la puerta y apoyando la cabeza para escuchar mejor se dispuso a escuchar.

-¡Demonios! –escucho del otro lado. –Siempre que uno esta apurado nos sale todo mal.- era un hombre quien farfullaba tras la puerta.

-Por Merlín, llegaré tardísimo- volvió a escuchar al hombre hablar. –"¿por Merlín? Qué clase de muggle diría eso"- la pelirroja pensaba mientras escuchaba.-"Tal vez necesite ayuda"- y pensando eso Ginny abrió la puerta.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte?- y ahí frente a ella había un hombre totalmente perfecto a su parecer. Morocho, alto y fornido de unos ojos avellana. Con un brillo único. Sólo recordaba un hombre que la atraía de tal forma y aunque jamás podría igualarlo nadie, este era verdaderamente guapo.

-Oh, lo siento, de verdad no me gustaría molestarte, pero acabo de mudarme ayer y olvide de hacer copias de las llaves de abajo. Además estoy llegando tarde a mi primer día de trabajo. Por Merlín, odio llegar tarde.- el morocho se explicaba haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-¿Por Merlín? Repites mucho eso- Ginny sospechaba que era mago pero no quería preguntarle directamente, lo único que le faltaba era que el joven fuera muggle y ella ahí preguntándole si era un hechicero.

-¿Por Merlín? ¿Yo he dicho eso?- el muchacho comenzó a parpadear seguido, era evidente que no sabía explicarle el porqué de su dicho a la pelirroja, prefirió cambiar de tema.- Déjame presentarme, soy Karlov Emerson. Es un placer señorita…- el muchacho la miró esperando una respuesta.

-oh…Ginevra Weasley-. Y Ginny le extendió la mano, el muchacho la tomó con cara de emoción.  
>-¿Weasley? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Ronald Weasley?- el muchacho parecía más emocionado con cada palabra.<p>

-¡Lo sabía!... eres un mago- Ginny sonrió con cara de satisfacción, por algo reconocía a Ron. –Y si, es mi hermano-. Respondió sin darle importancia, ella sabía que Ron era un reconocido jugador de Quiddicht pero para ella era simplemente Ron, su hermanito glotón y dormilón.

-No lo puedo creer, debí imaginarlo, digo… por tu cabello.- y acto seguido toco el cabello de la pelirroja. Ginny lo dejo hacer y sonrió ante el acto.

-si bueno, ningún Weasley ha logrado escapar de esto-. Dijo tocando también su cabello. Karlov sonrió. A opinión de la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa de ángel.

-lo siento Ginevra…-

-dime Ginny.-

-de acuerdo Ginny, lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte pero hoy comienzo mi primer día de trabajo y la verdad no me gustaría llegar tarde, he olvidado mi varita adentro, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.- Ginny lo escuchaba atentamente.

-no es molestia, si quieres con un simple alohomora podría ayudarte.-

-te estaría realmente muy agradecido-. Y con una sonrisa (otra de las de ángel) se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la pelirroja hasta su puerta.

-por cierto, veo que somos vecinos.

-Alohomora-. Y con un click la puerta se abrió. -pues sí, eso parece. Ya sabes para lo que necesites puedes avisarme-. Se ofreció la pelirroja.

-Gracias Ginny, te debo una. Hasta luego.- Y diciendo esto Karlov se perdió dentro de su apartamento. Ginny se quedó un minuto observando por donde entró el joven. Al instante Karlov volvió a aparecer.- por cierto, toma mi tarjeta por si necesitas algo.- el morocho volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta esta vez. Ginny la tomó y finalmente entro a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Las cosas en su vida iban tornando color.

Era cerca las dos de la tarde y Harry y Ginny se encontraban paseando por Londres Muggle. Harry había llegado casi a las once de la mañana al departamento de la chica y juntos emprendieron la marcha. Luego de recorrer miles de locales de ropas, los muchachos se decidieron a ir a buscar un lugar para almorzar. Tenían alrededor de cinco bolsas en las manos cada uno. Harry le iba contando sobre su sueño.

-fue muy extraño Ginny, era una niñita pelirroja (que por cierto me hizo acordar a alguien pero no recuerdo a quién) de unos cinco o seis años. Era hermosa, me dijo papi. También me dijo que su nombre era Lily Luna Potter ¿Puedes creerlo? Es el nombre que yo te dije.- Pararon en un pintoresco bar y se sentaron en una mesa de adentro, no hacía frío pero el viento soplaba afuera.

-Harry ese tipo de sueño lo debes tener porque hablamos mucho de eso últimamente. Tal vez sólo sea un juego de tu imaginación-. Ginny intentaba explicarle al azabache.- me agrada el nombre, Lily Luna-.

-sí, lo sé. Pensé lo mismo. Lily Luna Potter, suena bonito-. Harry sonreía con la ocurrencia propia.

-sí, suena perfecto Harry-. A la pelirroja le sorprendía lo alegre que tenía ese sueño al morocho. De verdad los hijos parecían ser algo importante para él. Sonrió enternecida.

Mientras hablaban llegó el mozo para atenderlos. Ginny pidió una ensalada de verduras con carne asada y Harry la siguió pidiendo lo mismo. Mientras esperaban la comida siguieron hablando.

-Ginny, es que fue muy real. Cuando estaba por descubrir quién era la madre de ese angelito una llamada tuya me despertó-. Contó Harry con cara de reproche. Ginny no se dio por aludida.

-discúlpame pero perdóname, tú se suponía que estarías temprano en casa pero aun así agradezco tu impuntualidad-. Quiso sonar misteriosa Ginny.

-¿de qué hablas pelirroja?

-pues que hoy he conocido al hombre perfecto para mí Harry-. Soltó emocionada la joven.

-¿y eso? –

-pues que hoy en la mañana escuche a alguien hablar fuera de mi departamento. Salí y allí estaba: el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida…-

-aparte de mí, pelirroja-. Jugó Harry

-por supuesto, faltaba más-. Ambos sonrieron y Ginny siguió contando.

-bueno en fin, es mago, alto, morocho con unos ojos que te mueres y un cuerpo para el infarto-. Harry la escuchaba perplejo, Ginny no era de hablar así de un hombre.

-oye, y ¿han quedado? – preguntó Harry.

-no, por supuesto que no, es muy pronto-. Las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron de un leve sonrojo. A Harry le encantaba cuando ella se sonrojaba, le parecía tierno que una mujer siguiera sonrojándose. La hacía verse más una niña tierna.

-pues Ginny, si es nuevo en la cuidad, alguien te tomará la delantera. Con más razón si es como lo describes. Voy a ver si la comida ya está, ya vuelvo.- Harry se levantó rumbo a la caja. Una mujer lo atendió y le sonrió coquetamente. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.  
>Por un momento pensó lo que Harry le dijo y tenía razón. –"lo llamaré antes de que alguna se me adelante".<p>

Tomo su móvil y marco el número de la tarjeta que le había entregado esa mañana. Sonó dos veces y el muchacho atendió.

-Hola, quién habla-. Karlov habló del otro lado.

-Hola, soy yo Ginny, tu vecina de hoy-. Ahora que lo había llamado no sabía qué decirle. Harry llegó en ese momento y le preguntó con la mirada con quién hablaba.

-oh… Ginny ¿cómo has estado?- del otro lado parecía sorprendido por la llamada.

Ginny le hacía muecas extrañas a Harry esperando que este entendiera, pero el muchacho no captaba nada.

-muy bien, sabes me encanto conocerte esta mañana…estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir este viernes…- Harry con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa se apresuró a hacerle señas frente al rostro de la pelirroja y susurrando preguntó:

-quién ha llamado a quién.- la pelirroja se señaló a sí misma con cara de terror y el rostro totalmente colorado. Del otro lado del móvil nadie hablaba.

-Ginny ¿qué has hecho?- volvió a susurrar Harry.  
>Ginny escuchaba la respiración de Karlov por el móvil. Harry miró para todos lados y finalmente corrió hasta la caja registradora, pidió algo y volvió corriendo nuevamente. Agarró una servilleta y escribió:<p>

-"dile que te espere un momento".-

Ginny obedeció -¿me esperas un momento?-. Y saco el teléfono de su oído.

-Cómo se te ocurre llamarlo. Has quedado como desesperada pelirroja.- la regañaba Harry.

-oye no me retes, me dijiste que alguien se me adelantaría y bueno pues… ¿de veras crees que soné desesperada?-preguntó con cara de espanto Ginny.

-Ginny me estas preguntando desesperadamente si sonaste desesperada, ¿tú qué crees?-

-Harry ayúdame, no quiero quedar mal con él- la pelirroja le hizo un puchero y fue suficiente para ablandar al muchacho.

-¿quieres que te ayude con él?- preguntó serio Harry.

-sí, claro.  
>Bien, pues entonces…- Harry tomó el móvil de la muchacha y cortó la llamada.<p>

-¿qué hiciste Harry?-

-me pediste que te ayudara y eso hago, te salvaba de ser rechazada además, si le interesas, te devolverá la llamada… - cuando Harry terminó de decir esas palabras el móvil de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar. Ambos se observaron y el muchacho puso cara de sabelotodo.

-te lo dije, ahora atiende y di mi nombre-. Ginny lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿cómo que tu nombre? –

-has lo que digo pelirroja, se de esto- Ginny asintió tomo el móvil y atendió.

-Harry…- el muchacho le guiñó un ojo y levanto los pulgares en signo de aprobación, la animó.

-no, Karlov…- Ginny guardo silencio y le preguntaba a Harry con la mirada qué hacer. Este tomo el lápiz prestado y volvió a escribir.

-Oh...Karlov, claro- respondió despreocupada la pelirroja.

-y… ¿quién es Harry?- pregunto un dubitativo Karlov. Cuando Ginny volvió a mirar al azabache este ya había escrito en un papel:- "es sólo un tipo con el que salgo, nada serio"- Harry sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de ella.

-es sólo un tipo con el que salgo, nada serio- repitió Ginny.  
>-Oh… bueno.- silencio incómodo entre ambos y Harry miraba expectante. Hasta que volvió a escribir: -"dile, debo irme, hasta luego, no le des tiempo a despedirse"- Y le mostró la nota a Ginny.<p>

-bueno, debo irme, hasta luego- Y cortó.

-bueno, eso es todo por ahora, tal vez hoy o mañana lo tengas en la puerta de tu casa-. Ginny miraba boquiabierta al morocho.

-¿cómo lo haces? Digo… olvídalo, gracias por nada Harry, ni siquiera le di tiempo a que me invitara a salir-

-no te apresures pelirroja, y vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre- el mozo llegó a los cinco minutos con la comida de ambos. Les sirvió las bebidas y se retiró. Al rato el asunto de Karlov se había olvidado y ya habían cambiado de tema:" Chonga".

-No sé cómo haré… chonga no se te separa Harry, es una mujer muy…- Ginny buscaba el calificativo correcto para la oriental. Tenía una expresión pensativa.

-¿perseverante?- propuso el morocho luego de un momento.

-pesada diría yo- rió Ginny.

-No te preocupes Ginny, agradezco el favor que me estás haciendo, no te dejaré sola –Harry tomó la mano de Ginny por encima de la mesa. Ginny le sonrió y le profirió un leve apretón al muchacho. Luego soltándose las manos se dispusieron a comer.

-Oye ¿y cómo era la mujer? – pregunto de repente la pelirroja.

-qué mujer- Harry la observó con las cejas arqueadas.

-me dijiste que la madre de la niña apareció en tus sueños antes de que yo te despertara… pues bien ¿cómo era?-

-No lo sé, el sol estaba fuerte, y cuando se iba acercando a nosotros desperté-

-¿dijiste que la niña era pelirroja?- se aventuró a la pregunta Ginny.

-sí, eso dije- Harry levanto la mirada de su plato y la observó.

-oh… bueno cambiando de tema Harry ¿qué quieres de postre?- Ginny cambió rápidamente de tema, se imaginó por un momento una hija de los dos. Pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para apartar esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza. -"si claro, como si eso fuese posible" – rió con ironía la joven. 

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y llegó el bendito sábado. Ginny tenía los pelos de puntas. Chonga había buscado toda la semana, cada vez con más insistencia a Harry. Era mucha responsabilidad tener que evitar todo el tiempo que el muchacho no cayera en las redes de la morocha. Harry (para sorpresa de todos, incluida Hermione) llevaba bastante bien su nueva faceta de "Hombre correcto" como le decía Angus.<p>

Angus, ese era tema aparte. Desde que Cho le había contado que Harry y Ginny eran "novios" insistía cada vez más para volver a descarriar a Harry. Ya la pelirroja había discutido con él una noche que ella y Harry estaban en la casa del azabache y Angus sin saber de la presencia de Ginny (o eso le quiso hacer creer a Harry) llegó con dos mujeres prendidas del brazo.  
>Ginny enrojeció hasta los pies y entrando un poco en papel de novia celosa, lo había echado de la casa gritándole cosas como- "eres la manzana que pudre al resto" y "ve tú con esas dos zorras a revolcarte a un chiquero ¡cerdo! -Harry reía disimuladamente por la cara de Angus pero apoyó a la pelirroja y le dijo a su amigo- "ya oíste, debes irte". Desde ese día el rubio se hacía el indiferente con la joven y ella sin inmutarse siquiera tampoco le dirigía la palabra.<p>

Eran las ocho de la noche, Harry pasaría por ella a las ocho y media. Ginny no entendía por qué tan temprano. Se suponía que los cumpleaños de la gente ya mayor de edad, cobraba vida a partir de la medianoche. Pero bueno acepto sin chistar.

Estaba terminando de preparase, había optado por un vestido rojo, ceñido al cuerpo con tiras que ataba por el cuello, Dejaba ver sus blancos muslos, el escote no era muy prominente. Insinuaba pero no exageraba. El pelo: suelo.

Harry siempre le decía que el cabello suelo la favorecía más que nada, y bueno lo decía Harry Potter. Se había hecho unos rulos pero solo en las puntas.

Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negro, y finalmente una cadenita en forma de corazón. El corazón estaba hecho de una piedra blanca que Ginny no recordaba el nombre, su madre se la había obsequiado el día que se graduó de la Universidad de Medimagia.  
>Retocó su maquillaje, suave. No quería parecer una puerta pintada así que se decidió por una línea fina de delineador, un leve rubor y finalmente un labial rojo, tampoco demasiado fuerte.<p>

Se sentó en su sillón a esperar, cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Ginny se extrañó, se suponía que Harry entraba sin llamar, se había acostumbrado a que entrara sin golpear. Además le ahorraba siempre en tener que ir hasta la puerta para abrirle. Y no era que su departamento no tuviese sortilegios contra intrusos, pero Harry los burlaba fácilmente. Después de todo es el jefe de aurores de Inglaterra.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la persona parada en la puerta la observo de arriba abajo con la boca entreabierta.

-wow...- Karlov seguía traspasando a Ginny con la mirada.

-Hola - Ginny también lo miro de arriba abajo, estaba realmente guapo, llevaba un pantalón azul marino y una remera negra. El pelo peinado con gel hacia atrás.-"¡qué hombre!"- pensó la joven.

-Hola ¿cómo has estado? pase anoche por aquí pero no había nadie-. Era cierto, el joven había golpeado alrededor de cinco minutos la puerta pero Ginny no respondió. Harry le había aconsejado que se hiciera esperar más. -"lo bueno, se tarda"- le había dicho el morocho.

-Oh... ¿qué te trae por aquí?- cuando Karlov estaba por responder, la puerta del elevador se abrió y de allí salieron Harry y Angus. Ambos venían discutiendo sobre un asunto del ministerio.  
>Harry y Angus se acercaron a la pareja y cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Harry miró a Karlov enarcando las cejas, al igual que Angus.<p>

-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?- la pregunta de Harry iba dirigida a Karlov quien parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

-Buenas noches señor Potter, pues yo venía a invitar a la señorita a salir-. Ginny no entendía nada.- "señor Potter, de qué se trataba todo eso" la pelirroja. Esta miraba a Harry en busca de alguna explicación pero este simplemente se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a Karlov.

-Emerson ¿sabes quién es esa mujer?- esta vez el que había preguntado fue Angus, el rubio tenía cara de susto. Conocía a Harry enojado.

-sí, claro. Es Ginny Weasley la hermana de Ron Weasley el famoso jugador de Quiddicht- el joven hablaba emocionado, como si estuviera presentando él a una amiga famosa.

-Sí, es la hermana de Ron, pero también es la novia de Harry Potter mi amigo- dijo Angus con fastidio... El joven quedó de piedra, el corazón le latía deprisa y su rostro se fue tornando rojo. Tras las palabras de Angus, Harry tomo de la cintura a Ginny y le plantó un beso en los labios. La miró a los ojos y la pelirroja pudo ver un brillo especial en ellos.

-Hasta luego señor Emerson. Vamos amor.- y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta los elevadores seguidos de un sonriente Angus. Así dejaron atrás a un Karlov que rogaba a Merlín que se lo tragara la tierra.

-por cierto, estas hermosa.- Ginny sonrió, fue una sonrisa forzada porque se sentía desorientada, ese simple beso, ese simple choque de labios le había provocado sensaciones que creyó olvidadas. Sentimientos que creyó perdidos despertaron, estaban guardados en lo más recóndito de su alma. Pero esos sentimientos habían vuelto a despertar la diferencia era que esta vez no sería la tonta niña que no emitía sonido alguno frente al azabache, esta vez lucharía por él. Las oportunidades sólo se presentan una vez en la vida había que tomarlas, definitivamente, y más si esa oportunidad era Harry Potter.

Y la lucha comenzaba esa misma noche. La primer batalla se iba a librar, sería un abierto: Ginny vs Cho.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Ginny y Angus se encontraban en el automóvil del azabache rumbo a la fiesta de cumpleaños e Cho Chang.

Tanto Harry como la pelirroja habían estado en completo silencio desde que subieron al auto, no era así Angus, quién no paraba de mencionar el reciente suceso. Por sus comentarios, la pelirroja (que se encontraba del lado del acompañante junto a Harry) dedujo que el rubio buscaba la reacción de Harry.

Harry también notó que su amigo lo incitaba, era como si quisiera armar una pelea entre la "pareja".-"si supiera que no hace falta sus comentario, no entiendo por qué, pero estoy insufriblemente cabreado"- y sí que lo estaba. 

Cuando llego al departamento de Ginny y la encontró hablando con Emerson, no supo por qué pero se sintió celoso y posesivo. Sintió como si ese hombre quisiera arrebatarle algo que era suyo y solamente suyo: su pelirroja.

Jamás había pensado en Ginny de esa forma, tal vez eso se debía a que ellos nunca se habían tratado hasta que comenzaron con lo de la apuesta y se volvieron inseparables.

-"debe ser eso, la quiero, es mi amiga y me puse así porque no quiero que venga un estúpido y me la arrebate"- pensando estaba Harry cuando Angus interrumpió sus cavilaciones con un ácido comentario.

-Oye Harry, como que tu noviecita en ningún momento dijo que no quisiera salir con Emerson-. Al decir esto, el rubio que estaba en la parte trasera del carro se inclinó sobre el morocho y agrego.- Tal vez hemos interrumpido algo entre ellos.

Está bien, Ginny venía silenciosa meditando en sus recientes descubrimientos acerca de sus pensamientos, pero no iba a dejar pasar que aquel idiota la estuviese llamando zorra.

-discúlpame idiota, pero estoy aquí. Si quieres envenenar la cabeza de mi novio-. Recalco lo de "mi novio" diciéndolo lentamente. - por lo menos espera que yo no esté presente, media neurona-. No quería discutir, no tenía ganas pero si la buscaban. Después de todo era una Weasley.

Harry miro a Ginny de reojo. Desde que la había besado ella se había mostrado silenciosa y ausente. Bueno tal vez se debía a que la había besado enfrente del hombre que ella consideraba "perfecto" y para colmo él había marcado territorio con ella, como si fuera un perro. Tal vez estaría enojada, pero ya se le pasaría. -"ese idiota no es para ti"- pensaba Harry.

-Te agradecería que no hables estupideces Angus, yo confío en la mujer que tengo alado y no necesito que me dé explicaciones-. Ginny por primera vez desde que emprendieron la marcha lo miro. Karlov le había parecido que estaba guapo, pero comparado con Harry solo era estiércol. El desgraciado sabía cómo vestirse, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa bordo. El cabello despeinado, como siempre, pero no era un despeinado cualquiera. La joven estaba segura que si otro hombre se atreviera a usar el pelo no le quedaría como a él. Además ese perfume de hombre que llevaba la estaba mareando de placer.-" Este hombre no podía ser más perfecto por falta de tiempo"-.

-No digo lo contrario, pero...- el rubio fue interrumpido por Ginny.

-y de dónde conocen a Karlov- Angus la miro ceñudo pero fue el quien respondió.

-conocemos al señor Emerson el "señor Emerson".- del ministerio. Es nuevo en el área de aurores por lo tanto Harry es su jefe. El muchacho acabada de mudarse a la cuidad.

-tú ¿eres su jefe?- eso había asombrado a la pelirroja.

-así es corazón, pero no tenía idea de que lo conocieras.- Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Y era verdad, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado.

Ninguno volvió a emitir sonido hasta que estuvieron frente al salón donde Chonga festejaba su cumpleaños. Cuando llegaron vieron que la parte delantera del salón estaba decorado al mejor estilo Hawaiano. Grandes palmeras oscilaban con el viento. En la entrada junto a los de seguridad se encontraban unas bailarinas con ropa de danza Hawaiana, estas colocaban collares de flores a quienes ingresaban al lugar. Unas antorchas iluminaban toda la entrada.

Ginny se quedó observando el lugar.-"si no odiara a Chonga hasta me alegraría de estar en una fiesta de estas"-. Harry bajo del auto y ayudo a la pelirroja, Angus bajo y ni siquiera espero a que la pareja terminara de bajar que ya se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada.

-vaya que esta apurado tu amiguito. De veras no puedo entender cómo puede ser tu amigo. Es un idiota. Con razón mi hermano no lo soporta-. Decía Ginny mientras bajaba y se acomodaba el vestido.

-ya sabes cómo es, no es mal tipo pero se siente "sustituido" por ti. Antes que nosotros compartiéramos más yo salía con el todos los fines de semana-. Harry la miraba acomodarse el vestido y por primera vez en la noche la observó detenidamente. -"sí que es una mujer hermosa"-.

-sí, ese te lleva por mal camino queridito.

-no me digas queridito, suena feo, en mi opinión uno sólo dice "querido" cuando está enfadado.

-bueno ya cambiemos de tema, Ron vuelve hoy en la noche, mañana nos quiere en su casa para cenar. Dijo que no a la hora del almuerzo porque quiere estar a solas con Hermione-. Ginny hizo muecas, no quería imaginar a su hermano en esos asuntos amorosos.

-está bien, yo he hablado con él ayer pero no me había dicho nada aun. Será la primera vez que estaremos los cuatro solos en mucho tiempo, cuando organizábamos para vernos tu nunca aparecías pelirroja-.

-mucho trabajo-. Sonrió la pelirroja, qué idiota había sido, se había perdido muchos momentos por no luchar por lo que quería.

-si eso decías siempre. En fin. Esta noche será una larga noche. Cho no se me despegará. Tal vez contigo cerca desista un poco-.

-le convendría hacerlo. No tengo ganas de tolerarla. Apropósito no hemos traído regalo Harry, digo por mi está bien pero no queda muy lindo que digamos-.

-descuida ayer le envié un reloj que mande a mi secretaria a comprar-. La tranquilizó Harry. 

Se dirigían a la puerta, Harry tomó su mano y le dio un apretón para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí con ella. Eso reconfortó a la pelirroja porque a medida que se iban acercando a la entrada, la joven podía observar cómo la gente los miraba. De repente un flash la cegó.

-qué fue eso-. Pregunto a Harry tirando de su brazo.

-sonríe pelirroja, Cho es una modelo, debimos suponer que traería a la prensa-.  
>Ginny miró hacia sus costados y en efecto de la nada habían aparecido tres hombres con cámara, estos no se privaban de sacar ninguna foto de la joven pareja.<p>

-tranquila, luego de unos minutos te acostumbras al decía Harry mientas sonreía. La pelirroja pensó que nunca podría acostumbrarse a eso. 

Una vez llegados a la entrada se dispusieron a entrar. Las bailarinas quisieron colgarles los collares floreados pero ambos se negaron. La decisión fue la acertada porque cuando entraron al salón principal casi nadie llevaba esos collares.  
>El salón era una enorme sala decorada de negro y dorado. Todo era a lo grande. Ginny miraba el lugar, recorría con la mirada todo el sitio, en su recorrida vio en una esquina a Cho hablando con Angus. Los observó con las cejas enarcadas.<p>

Ni bien terminaron de entrar las mujeres comenzaron a rodear a la pareja como moscas. Una a una se iba acercando para saludar a Harry. Parecía como si el muchacho conociera a todas las mujeres del salón, los hombres también se acercaban a saludar pero abundaban las mujeres.

En cada presentación el azabache presentaba a Ginny como su novia. La pelirroja sonreía y saludaba.

-Harry esto es un infierno ¿te has acostado con todas estas? lo único que me falta es que venga la camarera a saludarte-. La joven estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.

-Ginny por favor, claro que no, solo con la mitad. O un poquito más-. Harry hizo una mueca con la boca.

-eres imposible, Harry compórtate que no quiero quedar como la cornuda de la fiesta-.

-eso estoy haciendo, en otras épocas ya me tendías en medio de una ronda de mujeres fijándome a cuántas llevaría a casa-. Ginny lo miraba con mala cara.- pero ahora estoy tranquilo, es como si tu presencia me tranquilizara. No lo sé, es raro de explicar pero creo que...- cuando estaba por revelar algo un gritito se escuchó tras ellos.

-¡Harry!- era Cho, quien se acercaba hacia ellos. La oriental llevaba puesto un vestido negro demasiado ceñido al cuerpo, además demasiado cortó. -"un poquito más y esta niña viene en ropa interior"- pensaba Ginny mientras Cho se acercaba a ellos. La pelirroja miro a Harry para ver su expresión pero este no parecía inmutado por la apariencia de la oriental. La miraba como si fuese una joven más en la fiesta. Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

-Buenas noches Ginevra-. Saludo cuando llego junto a ellos y acto seguido se colgó del cuello de Harry. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a la pelirroja que miraba a "Chonga" con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta del disgusto. Quería sonreír y aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero luego pensó que la "estúpida" (como la estaba llamando Ginny mentalmente) creía que Harry y ella eran novios. Por lo tanto tenía derecho a molestarse y celarlo. Era una buena forma de camuflar sus sentimientos con el mismo Harry. "Fingir" aunque la verdad no lo hacía.

-bueno, ya, larguemos por favor-. Ginny separó a Harry de "Chonga".-Feliz cumpleaños por cierto.- y acto seguido fingió una sonrisa.

-sí, gracias-. El disgusto se notaba en el tono de voz de Cho. Luego se dirigió a Harry y pretendiendo que Ginny no estaba allí comenzó a hablarle.

-creí que no vendrías, anoche te noté raro-. Ginny abrió muy grande los ojos y Harry se apresuró a hablar.

-dudo mucho que por teléfono notes mi estado de ánimo. No me conoces tanto como para eso-.

Ginny reía, cualquier mujer con un poquito de dignidad hubiera notado ese desplante. Pero bueno estamos hablando de Cho Chang. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un burro sino una patada?

-Cho no quiero ser grosera ("sí, claro") pero quiero hablar a solas con Harry. Cho la miró con mala cara pero al segundo la cambió y dirigió su mirada al hombre y guiñándole un ojo declaro.- Luego nos vemos-.

-Ahhhhh... no la soporto, de verdad Harry cualquier mujer en su sano juicio la mataría-. Otra vez volvía a sonrojarse, pero esta vez de la ira. Harry la miraba con una sonrisa de lado, adoraba verla enojada. A menudo pensaba que desde que no llevaba esa vida de mujeriego, era mucho más reconfortarle para él, pasar tiempo con la pelirroja que acostarse con otras mujeres.

-pero tú no estás en tu sano juicio-. Bromeó Harry.

-tú ríete, no eres el que tiene que andar ahuyentando las moscas-. 

-pues para tu información ya he mirado a más de uno con cara de "sí, yo acabe con Voldemort, acércate si te atreves" por estarte mirando el trasero. Tampoco es agradable para mi pelirroja-. Ginny lo miró sonriendo. -"¿Esta admitiendo que no quiere que otros me miren?"- y en ese preciso momento un joven paso frente a la pareja y descaradamente miro de arriba a abajo a Ginny. Harry lo miro con una ceja enarcada y el joven miro hacia otro punto, fingiendo no haber visto a la pelirroja.

-¿¡lo ves! Has sido testigo...- Harry parecía un niño chiquito al cual estaban por arrebatarle su juguete favorito. -no sé tú, pero uno más y no seguiré calladito. Mi paciencia se termina-. Ginny guardó silencio. Ambos sabían que Harry se estaba comportando como un novio celoso. Ambos atribuían ese comportamiento celoso a que ella era su amiga y era normal que la celara.

-bueno ya Harry, voy al tocador.-

-te espero aquí-. Sonrió el azabache.

-está bien.

Ginny se dirigió al baño y entro en uno de los cubículos-. Hasta los baños son lujosos- hablaba sola la mujer. Simplemente se quería arreglar una tira del vestido pero para eso tendría que desprendérselo. Así lo estaba haciendo cuando escucho a un par de mujeres hablar. No prestó atención hasta que escucho que nombraban a Harry.

-esta como quiere el condenado esta noche-. Hablo una mujer.

-¿sólo esta noche Margot? el hombre vive deseable los 365 días del año- a Ginny le causó gracia ese comentario. Se sentía estúpida por pensarlo, pero se sentía orgullosa de estar con él esa noche.

-eso es cierto Dolly, y no sé cómo sacarle de encima a la pelirroja esa para estar a solas con él. Se me resiste el condenado pero una vez que saque del camino a la estúpida esa será pan comido- esa era Cho, reconocería esa voz de trompeta desafinada en cualquier lugar. 

"con que estúpida eh Chonga" -pensaba Ginny escondida en el cubículo con el vestido a medio prender.

-es muy bonita la comadreja esa- habló una cuarta voz. Ginny sonrió por lo de "muy bonita" pero cambio su expresión a una de ofendida con la palabrita "comadreja".  
>Hubo un silencio hasta que la misma mujer volvió a hablar.<p>

-no me miren así, es bonita, me gusta su vestido y tiene unos cabellos envidia...-

-ya cállate idiota, tu no la viste el otro día que Harry y yo estábamos en un Bar. La muy roñosa apareció con una remera pasadísima de moda, los cabellos esos que te gustan todos despeinados y para acabarla, iba en pantuflas. Sí, ¡pantuflas! ¿Pueden creerlo?-. Todas las mujeres cuchichearon cosas como- "oh por Merlín" y "cuánta falta de decencia"

-¿cómo es eso de que tú y Harry estaban en un bar por cierto? ¿Solos y juntitos?- Margot pregunto y largo la risita más tonta que Ginny había oído jamás.

-si bueno... pues su amigo me aviso que Harry quería verme, acudí de inmediato pero a la hora cae la estúpida esa y nos aguó la fiesta-. Cho hablaba y Ginny allí, en un cubículo del baño con el vestido desprendido, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Sentía verdadero odio por esa mujer, además de buscona era una mentirosa. Harry la había llamado a las tres de la mañana esa noche por el simple hecho que no soportaba la presencia de esa Chonga.

-ohh...- fingió tristeza otra. Era obvio que todas las mujeres que se encontraban en ese baño le tenían ganas al azabache así que se alegraban del fracaso de Cho (incluida cierta pelirroja que estaba que echaba humo).

-Es muy fría con él, si yo tuviera un hombre así conmigo no dejaría de besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo a todo momento para sentirlo a mi lado, con esa carita y ese cuerpo-. Las tres mujeres largaron una carcajada afirmando las palabras de Dolly.

-bueno, déjenme decirles que tengo un plan-. Contó Cho -hoy Harry Potter será mío.

-cuéntanos, anda Chosita no seas mala.-

-no me llames "Chosita" estúpida-.

-lo siento, pero anda cuenta-.

-no, será una sorpresa...- sonrió Cho.

-yo dudo que lo consigas, él parece enamorado, la verdad es que nunca había presentado a ninguna mujer como su novia y esta noche ha presentado a todo el mundo a la pelirroja como tal-. Ginny sonrió, se sentía bien ser la primera en algo de la vida del azabache. Aunque fuese una farsa.

-¿cuándo se me ha resistido un hombre a mí Margot?... así es, nunca., ese de niño se babosea por mí y yo no le daba ni la hora. Créanme será pan comido-. La pelirroja ya estaba decidida a salir, pasara lo que pasara pensaba salir. Pero mientras se ajustaba el vestido las mujeres se retiraron del tocador.

-ya verán quién es la novia fría, haré que me envidien, que envidien al hombre que tengo alado., y como dice el refrán "si ya estás en el baile, pues a bailar" y yo sí que bailare esta noche. Después de todo soy su novia-. Y dicho esto Ginny salió del baño.

Al salir se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Harry esperándola. Lo divisó, allí estaba él hablando y sonriendo con una mujer rubia, alta con un vestido azul marino que apenas tapaba su trasero. Tenía un cuerpo de modelo, curvas bien exageradas y estaba coqueteándole a Harry ahí enfrente de todos.- "bien, que comience el show se ha dicho".- y acomodándose los pechos se dirigió hacia el par.

La joven llego hasta Harry, lo abrazó por la espalda y depositó un beso en su cuello mientras miraba a la rubia. Harry quedó de piedra, se le erizaron los pelos de todo el cuerpo, estaba seguro que si recibiera una descarga eléctrica el muchacho pensaba que se sentiría igual. La diferencia con la descarga sería que con el beso de Ginny sintió placer.

-Amor, quién es ella-. Pregunto Ginny mirando a la rubia. Ahora se había colocado alado de Harry y esta la había tomado de la cintura.

-pues ella es Margot Maydan ¿Amiga de Cho me dijiste cierto?-la pregunta fue dirigida a la rubia.

-sí, así es-. Ginny reconoció la voz de la mujer y por el nombre dedujo que era una de las mujeres que había estado hablando de ellos en el tocador.

-Margot.- corrigió la otra mujer.

-como sea ¿nos disculpas?- pidió de mala gana la pelirroja.  
>Harry la observo sorprendido. Una vez que Margot se hubo retirado soltó a Ginny y le preguntó:<p>

-¿qué ha sido eso?-

-eso era lo mínimo que se merecía. La muy estúpida estuvo hablando mal de mí en el baño. No se dieron cuenta que yo estaba allí y junto con Chonga y otra más me defenestraron. Soy una mujer educada porque si fuera lo contrario. Agradece a mi madre por educarme bien-.

-con razón pelirroja, creí que te habías fugado por el escusado y me habías abandonado a mi suerte-. Ginny abandonó su duro semblante y sonrió. Se acercó y lo abrazo (todas observaban con rencor a la pelirroja).

-nunca te abandonaría a tu suerte, menos en un lago plegado de pirañas con minifaldas que te quieren devorar.- Ginny sintió como Harry reía en su cuello.

-gracias por ayudarme incondicionalmente-. y el azabache hizo algo que exaltó completamente a ambos. Depositó un lento y mojado beso en el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Harry amigo, mira a quién me he encontrado-. Angus había llegado y había hecho añicos ese ambiente que ambos habían creado, en cuestión de segundos.  
>La pareja se separó y volteo hacia el rubio. Alado de él estaba parado con cara de sorpresa, Dean Thomas.<p>

-Buenas noches chicos.- Harry aferró a Ginny de la cintura con más ímpetu. Hasta un ciego notaba lo tenso de la situación.

-Buenas noches Dean ¿cómo has estado?- Ginny se acercó hasta el joven (aun con Harry prendido de su cintura) y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-pues bien, me sorprende mucho verte aquí. No sabía que eras amiga de Cho.- comentó Dean mirando de reojo al azabache que miraba para otro lado.

-no, es una conocida de Harry nada más-.

-sí, conocida- susurró Angus.

-¿tú quieres que te golpee?- amenazó Ginny.

-oye, no la hagas enojar, no la conoces enojada mi amigo.- bromeó Dean.

-¿y tú sí?- pregunto de mala gana Harry.-digo, tu si eres amigo de Cho- afirmo el pelinegro.

-si bueno pues algo, nos conocemos hace un par de semanas. Pero lo que me sorprende, no sabía que ustedes salían. 

Harry y Ginny se miraron y fue Angus quién respondió.

-pues sí, esta mujer ha arrastrado a las garras del compromiso a mi amigo-. Pero no lo dijo en tono de alago.

-suele hacerlo, no es mujer que uno olvide fácilmente-. Ese comentario fue recibido con una sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja y con una mueca de fastidio por parte de Harry.

De repente las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar una música bastante movida, un juego de luces se hizo presente, con láser de color rojo, verde y violeta. Se había armado una pista que se asemejaba mucho a la de una disco muggle a opinión de la pelirroja.

-bueno creo que ya son las doce, la fiesta ha comenzado. Hasta pronto Ginny-. Dean le dio un beso e n la mejilla a la pelirroja y saludó con un "adiós" a Harry. Angus siguió al morocho que se perdió en la pista. La gente comenzaba a moverse en la pista y el azabache soltó a Ginny para luego cruzarse de brazos.  
>La pelirroja notó esta actitud y recordando el beso que le había propinado en el cuello enrojeció como su cabello. Para su fortuna la luz baja no le permitía a Harry fijarse en ese detalle.<p>

-"no es mujer que uno olvide fácilmente"- imitó Harry a Dean.- como si alguien hubiese pedido su opinión-. Ginny lo miró y sonrió de ternura. ¡Estaba celoso!

-ven siéntate Harry...- la mujer tiro de la mano de este y él se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en un rincón de la pista. Acto seguido Ginny se sentó en las piernas del joven y rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello de este.  
>Harry la miro intensamente a los ojos, como buscando en ellos una explicación de por qué se cabreaba tanto cada vez que un hombre siquiera la miraba. Los celos que había sentido del ex novio de Ginny (porque no se podía mentir a él mismo) eran celos, y no eran celos de amigo simplemente, eran celos de hombre.<p>

Eran esos celos que le dan a uno instinto asesino y no sabe para dónde correr de ellos. Sí, era ese tipo de celos. No se lo iba a seguir negando: le gustaba Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja se acercó a su oído y tocando con sus labios el lóbulo del muchacho hablo:

-eso ha sido grosero cariño, Dean no es un mal hombre, pero debo admitir que me gusta que me celes-. Increíblemente ella se había atrevido a decirle eso. Sentía la necesidad de escupir lo que llevaba dentro. 

Harry simplemente escuchaba, se había puesto de piedra en todo el cuerpo, y en todo se refería en "todo". Ginny se separó de él y lo miro justo a los ojos. El azabache lo único que hizo fue sonreír y mirarle la boca al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la pierna de ella y con la otra acarició su mejilla.

-eres realmente hermosa pelirroja, eres única- y lentamente se iban acercando, ambos sentían la respiración del otro. Harry tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la pelirroja y la condujo hasta sus labios. Finalmente estos se tocaron y así quedaron por una fracción de con los labios simplemente pegados de una forma suave y dulce. Era como si sus labios hubieran sido hechos a la medida de cada uno. Encajaban a la perfección.

Se separaron y se sonrieron. Ya ninguno de los dos fingía, no había necesidad.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, Harry separó los labios de la pelirroja con los suyos y con la lengua pidió permiso a la pelirroja para ingresar en su boca. Esta lo recibió gustosa y le respondió de la misma forma. Entonces las manos de la pelirroja buscaban hundirse en el pelo del muchacho mientas Harry le acariciaba la cintura. El pelinegro tomó en labio inferior de Ginny y lo succiono suavemente. Ese beso era una mezcla de pasión y ternura y era sólo el comienzo de una larga noche.


	7. Chapter 7

La música sonaba suavemente. En ese momento la música acompañaba perfectamente para la ocasión, la canción era una de esas canciones que exigían estar bien abrazado a tu pareja, o por lo menos era lo que Harry y Ginny interpretaban.  
>Ambos se encontraban totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La pelirroja estaba sentada sobre las piernas del morocho, ella rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus brazos mientras el posaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y la otra en su rostro.<p>

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Harry por primera vez en tantos años de conocerla los observó con detalle. Eran los ojos más expresivos que había visto nunca en una mujer, determinaban valentía, ternura, todo junto. Eran de un color chocolate intenso, hermosos a opinión del azabache.

Ginny no hacía falta que los observara demasiado para saber que eran ojos que siempre le habían parecido los más lindos del mundo. Ese verde que siempre la había enloquecido. Era totalmente un sueño estar allí, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chonga, la mujer que odio durante su adolescencia, pretendiendo ser la novia de Harry Potter. El hombre por el que siempre había sufrido y jamás se había dado por enterado de su presencia. El hombre que prefería tener una mujer distinta todos los días a tener una estable todos los días, un hombre que prefería a otras que a ella.

Y fue en esa última palabra que despertó de su maravilloso sueño. ¿Qué la hacía sentirse tan especial respecto a eso? Harry la estaba besando sí, pero no era nada nuevo para él que una mujer cayera en sus brazos, y ella mil veces estúpida lo había hecho. Había sido una más de las tantas que había caído en sus garras.

Era claro que no fue culpa del muchacho, la pelirroja era consciente de que lo había tentado más de la cuenta. Era evidente que reaccionaría de esa forma ante ella y sus coqueteos. Pero ahora que había pasado no sabía cómo reaccionar. Allí enfrente de ella estaba él mirándola con una sonrisa, tal vez pensando que al fin estaría con una mujer esa noche luego de dos semanas de abstinencia.-"Brincos dieras Potter, yo no puedo ser tan fácil contigo, no quiero ser una más, no me puedo dar el lujo de acostarme contigo y que me olvides a la semana. Créeme Potter, el día que tú y yo terminemos en la cama no te olvidaras de mí tan fácilmente. Pero por el momento...- la pelirroja pensaba mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa torcida. Tenía que escapar de sus brazos. No quería, pero debía hacerlo.

Harry por su parte la observaba y se sentía un estúpido. Se suponía que él estaba en busca de la mujer de su vida, de la madre de sus hijos, y él estaba allí besando a su amiga Ginny Weasley. Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Ginny, la tímida hermanita de Ron le cambiaría todos los esquemas de esa forma, se hubiera echado a reír como un loco, y luego hubiese mandado al sujeto a "San Mungo" al sector de "pérdida de la cordura". Pero el destino sabía por qué las cosas sucedían de determinada manera. Era como si todo estuviera planeado en esta vida.-"nadie puede negar que es hermosa, y que besa como los dioses. Tal vez después de todo es ella...- No sabía si estaba en lo correcto o no pero no perdía nada si intentaba algo con la pelirroja, aunque si tal vez su amistad. El morocho consideraba de igual forma que ambos eran personas maduras y que ante una ruptura sabría separar las cosas. Y seguirían siendo amigos claro.

-"¿Qué hago, yo pensando en tener una relación con ella? está bien sí, me han encantado sus besos, pero yo no puedo basar una relación simplemente en eso... qué hago" de los dos hablaba, cada uno tenía diferentes dilemas pero la misma pregunta ¿qué hacer ahora? Ginny fue la que decidió antes que Harry y habló:

-oye, creo que ya es bastante creíble Harry, ya todos nos han visto. He cumplido con mi papel de novia- le regalo una sonrisa y se levantó del regazo del azabache. Harry la miró perplejo. No podía creer que ella sólo estuviera fingiendo, hasta él se la había creído.

-si, bueno creo que ya hemos hecho lo nuestro- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa dudoso... en realidad se sentía desorientado, la música había terminado y las luces habían vuelto a encenderse.

-así es- y acto seguido se sentó alado del joven a observar como la pista se iba vaciando y Cho aparecía en medio de esta con un micrófono en mano y sonriendo con cara de "me he pasado de copas".

-dime que no tendré que oír su voz de flauta desafinada amplificada- Harry la miró con una sonrisa mal disimulada y entonces...

-BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS- Cho parecía no enterada de que llevaba un amplificador de voz en la mano ya que se puso a gritar en el centro de la pista. Arrastraba la voz con cada palabra.  
>Ginny puso cara de fastidio y se dedicó a escuchar lo que decía la oriental.<p>

-PRIMERO QUE NADA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN VENIDO A ACOMPAÑARME ESTA MARAVILLO...-la pelirroja no aguanto, quería hacerlo pero no puedo evitar gritale:

-LLEVAS UN MICROFONO EN LA MANO CHO, NO GRITES MÁS DE LA CUENTA- Cho la miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras todos estallaban en una carcajada. 

-Bueno, ya. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta maravillosa noche. Es un honor y placer para mí contarles que uno de mis invitados de honor es nada más y nada menos que HARRY POTTER- lo último lo había vuelto a gritar a garganta viva.  
>Harry abrió grandes los ojos y miró a Ginny, esta simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y miró para otro lado, aunque en el fondo le causaba algo de gracia la situación de su "novio".<br>Todos voltearon a ver a Harry y luego todos aplaudieron, Ginny los imitó riendo por la cara de Harry.

-Oye no hagas eso pelirroja- habló Harry entre dientes mientras disimulada una sonrisa para los demás.

-sonríe corazón-. 

De repente Harry se puso serio y comenzó a palparse en bolsillo reiteradas veces.

-¿qué sucede Harry?-

-es mi móvil, está vibrando- Harry por fin localizo el aparato en el bolsillo de su camisa.-Es Hermione, Ginny- la pelirroja enarcó las cejas y miro el celular.

-bueno atiéndela, ella no llamaría si no fuera algo importante Harry.

-no escucharía nada aquí, vamos- y con un gesto de disculpa Harry tiró de la mano de la joven y la guio a la salida del salón. Cho miraba con cara de odio al ver a la pareja abandonar el lugar.  
>Se dirigieron a la entrada principal y Harry soltó la mano de Ginny. Esta lo miraba con cara de preocupación.<p>

-Tranquilízate pelirroja, no debe ser nada. Tal vez Ron se arrepintió y quiere vernos hoy- la joven asintió.- le devolveré la llamada.  
>Harry marco el número y espero que lo atendieran del otro lado.<p>

-¡Harry al fin!- una llorosa Hermione hablo respondió al tercer timbrado.

-Hermione qué sucede, lo siento, no pude atender porque no escucharía nada adentro.

-descuida, lamento molestar. Pásame a Ginny por favor- el azabache extendió el teléfono a la mujer, esta lo interrogó con la mirada pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue a un Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermione, soy yo amiga ¿qué sucede? 

-Es Ron Ginny, hemos discutido horrible y me ha dejado- Hermione soltó un fuerte sollozo. La pelirroja abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó sin habla. Ahora era Harry quien interrogaba con la mirada.

-Hermione tranquilízate ¿de qué hablas? -logró articular Ginny.

-¡eso! por favor Ginny los necesito aquí... Te he llamado a tu móvil pero no me atendiste, así que te llame al de Harry porque sé que están juntos- la castaña tenía la voz ronca, sollozaba e hipaba a cada palabra que decía.

-está bien descuida, Harry y yo estaremos allí en un segundo ¿Ron dónde está?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-no lo sé, pego el portazo y se fue diciendo que no quería seguir así conmigo y muchas cosas más que no pienso repetir. Ya vengan por favor.

-ya vamos, nos vemos en un rato Hermy...- y colgó.

-Harry vamos a su casa.

-pero adelántame algo, qué paso.

-pasó que se pelearon y Ron se fue de la casa-.

-no es nada nuevo que peleen Ginny- Harry la miró con intentando tranquilizarla. Conocía a esa mujer, estaba nerviosa por la situación de su hermano. Pero por lo menos trataría de calmarla.

-pues sí, pero nunca así. Ron nunca se fue de la casa por más peleas que hayan tenido. Además no lo sé... Será mejor que nos apresuremos-. 

Y así Harry y Ginny se dirigieron al carro del morocho. Un hombre se acercó y le dio las llaves al azabache. Éste ayudo a Ginny a subir al auto y se apresuró a subir.

Condujo a prisa por la carretera. La casa de Ron y Hermione quedaba un poco más alejado de la cuidad.- "¿qué está pasando con ustedes?" -Harry si estaba preocupado por sus dos mejores amigos, mejor dicho hermanos. Si, la pelirroja tenía razón, ese par siempre discutía, pero eran discusiones tontas que terminaban en reconciliaciones posteriores muy acarameladas. Ron jamás se había ido de su casa menos dejando hablar sola a Hermione.

Harry iba pensando en esto, Ginny lo observaba conducir. Estaba preocupado, se le notaba a leguas. O tal vez ya lo conocía bastante. Esa era otra opción.-"Hasta preocupado se ve sexy"- la pelirroja se sonrojó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Ginny, tendríamos que hablar de lo que sucedió hoy entre nosotros. No soy de los hombres que le da vuelta a los asuntos- Harry la miró serio.

-¿qué quieres decir?- Ginny no sabía si estaba preparada para hablar del asunto, creía que por lo menos por el momento había podido huir de esa incómoda situación.

-vamos, no seas así, te agradecería que me ayudaras con esto por favor. Para mí también es difícil- sí que lo era. Merlín sabía que sí. Pero era algo que no valía la pena estirar. Ambos sabían que lo que pasó entre los dos en esa fiesta no había sido fingido.

-mira Harry, yo te estaba ayudando, tú me pediste que lo hiciera ¿cierto?.

-si mujer pero ambos sabemos que tú no estabas fingiendo.

-ahora resulta que sólo yo era la que quería besarte, te recuerdo que tú también me besaste.

-yo no dije que estuviese fingiendo contigo- bueno eso si había sorprendido a la pelirroja.

-pues yo si estaba fingiendo- retrucó caprichosa Ginny. 

-¡no seas caprichosa Ginny! sabes que no es así. Vamos dime qué sucedió para que me besaras.

-discúlpame pero perdóname, tú me besaste a mi Harry- Ginny no recordaba en realidad quién había dado el primer paso, tampoco le importaba en realidad. Pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar por él. Debía mostrarle que ella era una mujer segura. Después de todo, si lo era. Era muy segura de sí misma.

-bueno sí, tal vez yo haya dado el primer paso. Y si fue así no lo sé... supongo que tuve ganas.

-ajam...tuviste "ganas"- Harry la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, tenía ganas de reír. Ginny parecía una niñita pequeñas a la cual habían descubierto realizando una travesura.

-eso dije Harry- Ginny fingía mirar por la ventanilla, sabía que el muchacho buscaría su mirada y quería evitar ese contacto.

-escuché... o sea que yo puedo besarte cada vez que tenga "ganas"- esta vez la pelirroja si volteó rápido a observarlo. Él le echó una rápida mirada a la pelirroja. Esta lo miraba sorprendida por su respuesta. Esperaba un "no vuelvas a hacerlo" pero no eso.

-¡qué cosas dices Harry! - rió nerviosa Ginny.

-lo que escuchaste, si tú lo haces es injusto que yo no pueda- Harry fingía concentración en el camino, no quería incomodarla con la mirada, la conocía como para saber que ella se sonrojaría.

-no creo que eso sea prudente Harry, además no creo que tengas muchas ganas de besarme que digamos- eso había sonado a reto, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno dijo nada.  
>Harry la miró con una sonrisa torcida.<p>

-Eso es lo que tú crees- y acto seguido pego una frenada para luego aparcar al costado del camino. Ginny lo miró profundo, sabía lo que vendría y no podía negarlo. Quería que la besara, era lo único que quería...

-¿qué se supone que haces cielo? - sonrió la pelirroja.

-bueno pues... tengo ganas- y se acercó a ella salvajemente. El primer beso que se habían dado en la fiesta había sido tierno y suave. Nada comparado al beso que estaban compartiendo en ese momento. Nuevamente el ambiente los ayudaba. Una luna llena los iluminaba acompañados de unas estrellas. Únicos testigos silenciosos de aquello.

Harry mordisqueaba los labios de la pelirroja consiguiendo que esta lanzara gemidos. El azabache cada vez se sentía más "motivado" y la pelirroja ayudaba bastante a la tarea. A ambos les hervía a sangre salvajemente. Era como si no tuviera suficientes manos para tocarse. Ginny revolvía con una mano la cabellera del joven y con la otra acariciaba su rostro. Por su parte Harry tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de la ella y con la otra se aseguraba de presionarla contra su cuerpo.  
>De repente Harry tomó a Ginny de la cintura con ambas manos y ejerciendo una mínima de fuerza la levantó, dirigiéndola sobre su cuerpo, Ginny acomodó cada pierna a los costados de él para mayor comodidad. Ambos se separaron un momento y se miraron justo a los ojos. Sonriéndose fueron acercándose poco a poco nuevamente.<br>El azabache comenzó a acariciar suavemente los muslos de Ginny, mientras de a poco iba subiendo su vestido. Ginny se sentía maravillada. Jamás había sentido eso con un hombre.

Se sentía malditamente excitada y por lo que pudo notar Harry también. Sonrió por provocar esa reacción en él. Y de repente la cordura volvió a ella y se acordó de Hermione y lo angustiada que debía estar por su pelea con Ron. 

Separándose de él lo miro nuevamente a los ojos. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar sonriendo. Harry parecía totalmente perdido. Tenía el labial de la pelirroja por toda la cara y cerca del cuello.

-Harry, Hermy nos espera- Harry la miró por fin, luego sonrió.-"si así quieres jugar, ya me las cobrare pelirroja".  
>Arrancó el automóvil nuevamente y se dirigió a casa de sus amigos.<br>Faltaban como diez minutos de tramo y sería muy incómodo si iban en silencio sin siquiera mirarse. Harry lo sabía así que decidió hablar, pero cambiando de tema.

-oye Ginny…-

-mmm…-la pelirroja lo miro.

-¿crees que sea grave lo que sea que haya sucedido con Ron y Hermione?

-no lo sé Harry, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Hermione no andaba muy contenta con el trabajo de mi hermano. Dice que se siente sola-.

-eso es normal, pero ella nunca se había quejado del trabajo de Ron… aunque déjame decirte que a mí personalmente me extraño mucho verlas en una fiesta de Angus. Sobre todo a ella porque todos saben que esas fiestas son algo así como para…-

-¿Ligar?- completó Ginny.

-si bueno eso, además ella conoce la opinión de Ron respecto a Angus.

-bueno pero no deberíamos sacar conclusiones apresuradas Harry, ya estamos aquí, lo mejor será averiguar- ya se encontraban en la entrada de la casa. Era enorme, a simple vista se observaba un enorme jardín al frente de la casa. Hermione estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras en su puerta principal. Sólo estaba iluminado por las luces del jardín. La mujer parecía realmente consternada. Ginny se sintió culpable por andar alargando su llegada con Harry.

Lo miró, el pareció pensar lo mismo. Tomó la mano de Ginny y se dirigieron a Hermione. Esta al verlos llegar se levantó de un salto y corrió a ellos. Al llegar a la pareja, los abrazó a ambos y se echó a llorar. Harry palmeaba torpemente su espalda mientras Ginny le acariciaba el hombro.

-Ya Hermy… ¿qué sucedió?- Hermione se separó de ellos y habló con voz nasal.

-Ron quiere el divorcio- tanto Harry como Ginny sintieron como un balde de agua fría sobre ellos.

-no puede ser…- Harry se sentía realmente mal por eso.

-así es, todo está mal chicos. Ron volvió hoy de la gira, y estábamos bien hasta que por casualidad tomó una revista que estaba sobre la mesada de la cocina… era "El Profeta" y en el sector sociales había una foto mía en la fiesta de Angus…-

-te lo dije- dijo Harry a Ginny – yo sabía que a Ron no le gustaría nada que tu anduvieras sin él en una fiesta, menos en una de Angus.  
>-bueno pero es injusto, él se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta en sus malditas giras y yo jamás le he dicho nada. Siempre lo he apoyado y él me sale con eso… pero eso no es todo, comenzamos a discutir por eso, me dijo que no podía creer que hiciera de las mías en su ausencia ¿pueden creerlo? Luego me preguntó si había ido sola, le dije que había ido contigo Ginny y que tú también estabas Harry. En ese momento pareció tranquilizarse, pero luego me preguntó por qué ustedes no salían en ninguna foto. Yo le explique tu Ginny tenías que trabajar al día siguiente así que quisiste irte temprano y que tu Harry te habías ofrecido a llevarla y se fueron juntos. Fue allí que enloqueció- Hermione volvió a llorar, hipó y la pelirroja seco con su pulgar una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de su amiga.- dijo que eso era mentira, que ustedes nunca hablaban, que tú Ginny no querías saber nada de Harry – el muchacho miro ofendido a la pelirroja y esta sólo sonrió incómoda- así que le estaba mintiendo según él.<p>

-pero amiga, eso tiene solución… Harry y yo podemos hablar con él y contarle lo que sucedió y afirmar tu historia- Harry asintió.

-¡No! No se trata de eso… se trata de que no confía en mí el desgraciado ese, yo siempre confié en el antes que en nadie siempre apoyándolo y qué consigo que Ronald Weasley me mande a freír espárragos porque no cree en mi… ¡pues no! Si quiere el divorcio, lo tendrá- Hermione volteó largando un nuevo sollozo y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa dejando a sus dos mejores amigos anonadados.

-Harry, debemos hacer algo…-

-estoy de acuerdo- el muchacho rodeo con un brazo a la pelirroja con intención de reconfortarla. Y así siguieron a Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

-Bueno, ya se ha dormido- Ginny bajaba las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Allí se encontraba la habitación de la castaña. Harry le sonrió al verla bajar, tenía cara de cansado.

-tu tendrías que ir a casa a descansar Harry, son las seis de la mañana- Hermione había estado toda la noche llorando y reprochando su mala suerte. Sus amigos simplemente se quedaron para hacerle compañía y escucharla. A eso de las cinco y media la joven castaña decidió ir a dormir, pero no quería estar sola así que Ginny la acompaño hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

-No quiero dejarte sola lidiando con esto pelirroja.

-y te lo agradezco, pero estas cansado. Yo estaré bien Harry- ella también estaba cansada, tenía sueño y le pesaba el cuerpo terriblemente, pero quería estar despierta por si se presentaba cualquier inconveniente.

-tú también lo estás si es por eso… ya que ninguno se irá, vamos a preparar café- propuso el pelinegro, a lo que la pelirroja asintió.  
>Se dirigieron a la cocina, Ginny conocía a la perfección aquel lugar, toda la casa en realidad así que no le fue difícil encontrar todo lo necesario.<p>

-Ginny ¿sabes qué me parece extraño? – preguntó de repente Harry, había algo que lo incomodaba, o más bien inquietaba, y debía contárselo a alguien.

-que Ron no te haya llamado a ti… ¿cierto?- Harry la miró sorprendido pero asintió.

- ¿cómo lo…- el azabache parecía confundido.-

-lo vi en tu expresión tal vez- Ginny sonrió mientras preparaba el café. Lo miró por una milésima de segundos y lo vio mirando al vacío, recostado en la mesada de la cocina. En realidad ese detalle ella también lo había notado y le había parecido extraño pero no quiso decir nada.

-tal vez este enojado conmigo…- el muchacho parecía acongojado.

-no lo creo… aunque si debo ser sincera contigo, de Ron se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Mira con lo que le salió a la pobre de Hermy .Es un insensible, después de semanas sin verla lo primero que hace es pelear con ella- Ginny le paso una taza humeante a Harry quién ahora la miraba atentamente.

-no lo tomes a mal, pero a mí tampoco me gustaría que mi mujer fuera a una fiesta sin mí, menos a una fiesta de esas… no creo que venga por la confianza si no que todos los hombres somos celoso de nuestras mujeres-.

-escúchate Potter "nuestras mujeres" me saliste machista- bromeó la pelirroja. Harry sonrió y le siguió el juego.

-bueno pues es así mujer, cada hombre debe cuidar lo suyo. Además preocúpate si no te cela. Eso significa que no está muy interesado. Digan lo que digan todos somos celosos en este mundo y el que no, es porque no está interesado- Ginny sabía que tenía razón pero no se lo pensaba decir.

-aun así, no es motivo para tratar así a su mujer.

-si… es allí donde coincidimos.

-vamos a la sala de estar Harry, comienzo a sentir frío aquí- y diciendo esto  
>Ginny tomó su taza de café y salió de la cocina seguida de Harry.<p>

Una vez allí Harry se sentó en el sillón. Ginny lo hizo a su lado. Esta parecía tener frío por lo que el muchacho paso los brazos alrededor de ella, envolviéndola completamente. Esos gestos entre ellos ya eran de lo más normal. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio de repente la pelirroja sintió la respiración de Harry lenta y acompasada.

-¿Harry?- llamó en un susurro la mujer. Pero el ya no le respondió. Ginny lo miró y el joven se encontraba durmiendo con ella en sus brazos. –Harry- volvió a llamarlo suavemente. Pero no respondió.

-bueno después de todo si te dormiste- Sonrió la joven. Y acomodándose en los brazos de Harry se dispuso a "descansar los ojos".

De repente Harry escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba suavemente. Ser auror le había ayudado en esas cosas. Tenía los sentidos bien despiertos a todo momento. Abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que uno de sus brazos se encontraba alrededor de Ginny. Miró su reloj: ocho de la mañana.

Miró dormir a la pelirroja, tenía un mechón de su rojo cabello en la cara. Sonriendo se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja. La miró fijo, esa mujer realmente era tierna hasta durmiendo. Aunque admitía que también le gustaba su faceta de enojada. Se había divertido de lo lindo viéndola cabreada en la fiesta de Cho.  
>Aparto su vista de ella y acomodó nuevamente su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Se dispuso a mirar el techo y pensar en las vueltas que podía llegar a dar la vida.<p>

-¿Harry?- El susodicho volteo y allí parado en la entrada estaba Ron, su amigo.

-Ron, hasta que te veo la cara- Harry retiro su brazo suavemente para no despertar a la mujer que dormía en sus brazos. Ron observó la escena, silencioso.

-¿cómo has estado?- el pelirrojo tenía un aspecto terrible, unas ojeras bien marcadas y la cara pálida como la cera.

-bueno, pues mejor que tu seguro- intento bromear Harry, pero no consiguió el efecto esperado. Por el contrario su amigo parecía más serio aun.

-entonces… era verdad. ¿Tú y Ginny?- el pelirrojo parecía sentirse mortificado.  
>Harry lo pensó por un momento ¿qué responder? Cuando estaba dispuesto a negarlo una Hermione sonriente y despeinada bajaba las escaleras con una revista en mano. Al ver a Ron su expresión cambió a una hostil. Harry no sabía dónde ocultarse y para su mala suerte Ginny seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se encontraba solo en medio de esos dos. Uno con cara de arrepentido y la otra con expresión asesina.<p>

-Amor, necesitamos hablar…- habló Ron finalmente, pero Hermione simplemente lo ignoró y le hablo a Harry.

-Mira Harry, Ginny y tu son portada- rió la castaña simulando no haberse percatado de la presencia de su marido. Lo haría sentir culpable por lo que le hizo. Lo haría arrepentirse.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó extrañado Harry.

-sé que estas enojada cariño, pero debes reconocer que…- nuevamente Hermione lo ignoro y esta vez hasta lo interrumpió.

-escucha esto Harry- Hermione acomodó la revista frente a sus ojos para leerlo en voz alta. Al hacerlo levantó la revista. Era "Corazón de Bruja" y en la portada una foto suya con Ginny en sus piernas sentada. Ambos se estaban besando. Harry abrió grandes los ojos y miró a Ron. Este estaba igual, la única diferencia era que el pelirrojo tenía el rostro del color de sus cabellos.-"bueno…debe ser de familia- pensó divertido Harry.  
>Hermione comenzó a leer en voz alta:<p>

-"_Así es mujeres, nuestro soltero codiciado número uno ha sido cazado finalmente. Y ustedes sabrán de quién estamos hablando, así es, Harry Potter. El niño que vivió, famoso auror y soltero más codiciado ha sido capturado durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de la famosa modelo Cho Chang, compartiendo un apasionado beso con su novia. Si, su novia. Fuentes informan que se trataría de Ginevra Weasley, hermana menor del famoso jugador de Quiddicht: Ronald Weasley. Además de ser una reconocida sanadora en "San Mungo"_

_El joven Potter conocería a esta mujer desde su niñez, pero el amor habría despertado sólo hace un par de semanas entre ellos. Y aunque la pareja recién empieza ya se ha ganado un par de mujeres celosas criticando la relación._  
><em>Esto nos comentaba la modelo Chang del asunto:<em>

_"No hacen linda pareja, de hecho ella no queda bien con él. Harry necesita una mujer con clase que este a su altura"._

_Aunque nos duela decirlo, discrepamos con la señorita Chang y diremos que hacen una muy bonita pareja._

_Otras fuentes aseguran que el muchacho se muestras totalmente enamorado:_

_"él no se separó de ella en toda la noche, parece que realmente la quiere"._

_Desde "Corazón de Bruja" les deseamos la mejor de la suerte y ojala duren por lo menos un mes"._

Hermione terminó de leer y levantó la vista sonriéndole a Harry, el muchacho navegaba en la estratósfera. Aquello se les iba cada vez más de las manos.  
>Ginny despertaba en ese momento. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ron parado en la entrada de la puerta, con cara de disgusto, Harry se encontraba parado delante de ella dándole la espalda. Y finalmente Hermione estaba con una revista en mano.<p>

-Buenos días- Ginny estaba totalmente somnolienta, sentada en el sillón acomodaba sus cabellos con las manos. Harry volteó con una expresión rara a opinión de la pelirroja.- ¿qué son esas caras?-.

-Buenos días hermanita… aunque no sé qué tenga de buenos- resopló el pelirrojo.

-Ginny ven un momento por favor- era Harry quien tiraba de las manos de la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione sonreía simplemente tratando de disimular las ganas que tenía de besar a su esposo.

-yo también necesito hablar con ustedes- Ron parecía enfadado y a la vez confundido.

-bueno pues… habla tu primero con tu mujer que yo tengo que hablar con la mía- Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras del azabache y miró a Hermione quien se había encogido de hombros simplemente.

Harry dirigió a Ginny a la cocina, ella se dejaba guiar. Ron los observaba fijo, pero cuando los vio perderse en la cocina dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña. Le debía una gran disculpa a su mujer.

Ginny enjuago su rostro en el grifo de la cocina y mojo un poco sus rojos cabellos, cada movimiento era minuciosamente observado por Harry. Una vez terminada su labor volteó hacia el muchacho.

-bien…ya habla, qué fue eso de "mi mujer". Es Ron, no hace falta fingir con él- no era que le molestara que todos creyeran que eran novios ¡para nada! Merlín sabía que no, pero no debía dejar que eso se saliera de sus manos más de la cuenta. –Es mi hermano Harry- terminó excusando.

-Lo sé pelirroja, pero lo hice por ayudar a Herms… piensa que ella le dijo a Ron que nosotros estamos juntos. Sólo quise ayudar a evitarles otra pelea- Harry no recordaba las palabras exactas de su mejor amiga, pero si estaba seguro que Ron se quedaría más tranquilo si los tres le decían que la castaña había estado con ellos en la fiesta.

-en eso tienes razón ¿Pero no crees que iríamos demasiado lejos? Es decir, se enterarán mis padres, Ron se los dirá y será muy "oficial"-

-lamento decirte que ya toda la comunidad mágica sabe que me "cazaste" pelirroja- Harry sonreía y hacía muecas extrañas.

-¿qué quieres decir? Explícate- la pelirroja se acercó a él y lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

-bueno pues que… ha salido una foto nuestra de anoche, y un artículo bastante interesante- Ginny enarcó las cejas y observaba a Harry quién tenía expresión dubitativo.

-es broma… ¡dime que es broma! Harry mi madre me matará por no haberle contado antes a ella, peor será por la forma de enterarse-

-bueno, supongo que tendremos que hablar con ellos, aparentemos ser novios muy enamorados par que Ron y Hermione se arreglen. Luego diremos que terminamos y asunto resuelto- terminó con una sonrisa poco convincente el pelinegro.

-para ti será muy asunto resuelto. Mi madre…-

-no te preocupes por eso. Lo resolveremos, pero ahora lo importantes que ese par se arregle-.

-no creo que sea lo correcto. Pero creo que no hay alternativa, no debimos dejarnos llevar anoche y olvidar a la prensa. Era obvio que fotografiarían al "niño auror elegido que vivió mujerieguizado" con "su novia"-.

-¿"mujerieguizado" es una palabra?- pregunto Harry divertido.

-no lo creo-. Sonrió Ginny pero al instante cambio su semblante a uno serio nuevamente.

-ya pelirroja, ven aquí- Harry extendió sus brazos en señal de invitación. Ginny se acercó con una sonrisa torcida y se dejó abrazar.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo pro…-

Un fuerte carraspeo se escuchó en la cocina y la pareja se separó lentamente para observar a Ron parado en la puerta de la cocina seguido de Hermione, quien no había cambiado su expresión de enfado con el pelirrojo.  
>Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y habló: -creo que deberías saber que Ginny y yo estamos juntos-.<p>

Todos esperaban atentos la reacción del pelirrojo.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- Ron corrió hacia ellos, abrazando a ambos a la vez seguía hablando.

-De verdad… siempre quise que ustedes dos se casaran, pero luego tu Harry fuiste un mujeriego consumado… un momento- Ron los soltó y miró a Harry.

-¡tú eres un mujeriego Harry!-

-¡Ron! - Hermione no pudo evitar regañarlo.

-tienes razón Ron, pero lo era… estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Ginny sabe de eso-. La susodicha sonrió triste recordando la apuesta.- "quiere cambiar para otra"- se deprimió Ginny.

-¿me das tu palabra Harry?- Ron miró a Harry directo los ojos. Harry se sentía culpable por mentirle a su mejor amigo.- "todo sea por una buena causa".- por supuesto que sí-.

-bien, para mi es suficiente- y acto seguido abrazo nuevamente a su amigo.- me ausento un par de semanas y mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita… ¡se me enamoran!- Harry y Ginny sonrieron, aunque ambos se sentían culpables, sonaba lindo.

Hermione sólo era una testigo silenciosa de la escena. Ginny la miro y esta sólo sonrió tristemente. Volteando salió de la cocina.

-debes pedirle perdón Ron. Esta vez ella te extraño terriblemente. En la fiesta ella estuvo con nosotros, luego nos fuimos pero ella se quedó hablando con una amiga de la universidad. Te pasaste con lo del divorcio hermanito-.

-Lo sé… ella sabe que no estaba hablando en serio. Es que me morí de celos. No soporto pensar que otro hombre la mire siquiera-.

-eso no es motivo para tratarla como lo hiciste Ron -reprochó Harry. –ella es como mi hermana y no me gusta verla sufrir y tú eres mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Tampoco me gustaría verte sufrir porque por tonto y cabeza dura  
>pierdas a la mujer que amas-.<p>

-ya ve a hablar con ella Ron- el pelirrojo los miro y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-bueno, ya hemos hecho nuestra parte- dijo Harry.

-así es… tengo hambre- cambio la pelirroja de tema. Harry sonrió y besando en la mejilla a la pelirroja le dijo.

-pues vamos a desayunar a algún bar… así los dejamos solos-.

-de acuerdo, pero primero quiero ir a casa a cambiarme… aun llevo el vestido- Ginny se miró y largo una carcajada acompañada por Harry.

-bueno vamos, de paso me daré una ducha- Ginny asintió, no era la primera vez que el morocho se duchaba en su casa.

Una hora después Harry y Ginny se encontraban desayunando en una pintoresca cafetería en Londres muggle. Ginny bebía su café mientras pensaba. Harry la observaba con su jugo de naranjas en la mano. Estaba muy callada. No era normal en Ginny Weasley.

-un galeón por tus pensamientos- bromeó el pelinegro-¿a qué se debe ese silencio?-

-es que me preocupa algo Harry-

-¿y qué te perturba Gin?-

-mi madre… se enfada conmigo por no haber hablado con ella de esto-.

-pues… si eso te preocupa supongo que podemos ir hablar con ella hoy mismo y contarle-.

-¿de verdad… harías eso por mí?- preguntó ilusionada Ginny.

-por supuesto que si pelirroja. Sería lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti- Ginny le sonrió y tomó una mano del pelinegro sobre la mesa. Harry devolvió el gesto y luego besó el dorso de la mano de Ginny.

-Ya termine… ¿vamos?- la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por ver a su madre y contarle lo que estaba sucediendo es su vida. Siempre soñó que algún día Harry Potter llegaría a su casa para decir "ella es mi novia" y aunque fuera una farsa le hacía ilusión.

Harry por su parte era un manojo de nervios, nunca en su vida se había presentado ante los padres de ninguna mujer con intensión de oficializar una relación y pedir la bendición. Eso era de otro planeta para el viejo Harry. Jamás creyó que estaría frente a La Madriguera con Ginny de la mano para hablar con los señores Weasley. Se sentía un adolecente.

Ginny sonriendo golpeó la puerta del hogar de sus padres. De pronto recordó algo.

-Harry qué le diremos del artículo ese…- se preocupó Ginny.

-tu déjamelo a mí- tranquilizó el muchacho. En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la señora Weasley con un viejo vestido floreado y su rizado cabello rojo.

-¡chicos! Pasen, que gusto que nos visiten- Ginny había soltado la mano del azabache y abrazó fuertemente a su madre. Luego Harry hizo lo mismo sonriendo.

-Harry, hijo, te encuentro muy delgado- se quejó Molly.

-¡pero si come por cuatro! – rió Ginny.

-hablo la del estómago pequeño- bromeó Harry. Ginny sonrió y tomó con una mano la mejilla del azabache.  
>Molly los observaba sorprendida. Ese par hasta donde ella recordaba ni siquiera se hablaba.<p>

-Mamá debemos hablar contigo- habló Ginny mientras ingresaban a la casa. Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina. – ¿papá esta?-

-no, está en el ministerio trabajando. Ya conoces a tu padre… pero digan ¿Ha sucedido algo?-

-no se preocupe Molly, no es algo malo.

-bueno pues… hablen-. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Harry sentado junto a Ginny y la señora Weasley frente a ellos

-yo quería que papá estuviese aquí pero ni modo… Harry y yo somos novios mamá-.

Molly miró a los jóvenes con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados. Harry comenzó a sentir miedo. Los observaba, no sabía qué decirles. Ese siempre había sido su sueño pero más que nada porque era el sueño de su hija.

-pero yo creía que ustedes no hablaban si quiera… no me mal interpreten, me alegra mucho que al fin ustedes hayan podido conocerse y se relacionaran mejor. Pero francamente no entiendo- termino la señora Weasley confundida.

-bueno pues…- pero Ginny fue interrumpida por Harry.

-déjame yo le explico amor – la pelirroja lo miro y atontada por como la había llamado sólo sintió torpemente.- Ginny y yo no hablábamos, es cierto, pero ese fue un gran error. En estas semanas nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común, y aunque peleemos por cada tontera somos felices juntos. Yo lamento no haberme acercado a ella antes- cada palabra que había dicho el azabache eran ciertas para él. Ginny y él tenían mucho en común y era verdad que pelaban por estupideces, pero también era verdad que sabían cómo arreglar sus conflictos (aunque casi no pelearon hasta el momento) y su relación era única. Ahora que lo pensaba todo aquello no parecía tan descabellado ahora.

Ginny lo escuchaba y se sentía mareada, eso parecía un sueño. Allí en la cocina de su ex hogar, él explicándole a su madre por qué ellos eran pareja. Pero debía despertar, aquello no era en serio.

-bueno pues en ese caso los felicito y me alegro mucho por ustedes- Molly se levantó y abrazó primero a su hija luego a su nuevo yerno.

-de verdad gracias a Merlín mi hija y tu están juntos. Siempre creí que no habría mejor hombre que tú para ella, sobre todo desde que ella me dijo que…-

-¡mamá! Ya…déjalo así- su madre estuvo a punto de ponerla en evidencia respecto a sus "¿ex?" sentimientos. Le gustaba, eso seguro, pero ¿sentía lo mismo?.

-bueno Ginny, nosotros debemos ir a ver a Ron y Hermione. Ya les dimos tiempo suficiente- habló Harry pasando por alto el comentario de su suegra.

-es cierto-.

-¿ha sucedido algo con ellos?- preguntó Molly preocupada.

-no, descuida mamá, sólo una pequeña riña que esperemos ya hayan solucionado- tranquilizó Ginny.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron de la señora Weasley y subieron al coche del moreno. Llegaron en menos de media hora a la casa de sus amigos. Bajaron y dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

Ginny giró el pomo de la puerta y abrió cautelosamente la puerta, Harry le cuidaba las espaldas.

-hay mucho silencio ¿no crees Harry?-

El hombre asintió, todo estaba muy silencioso.

-oye, tal vez deberíamos irnos. No quiero encontrarlos en una situación embarazosa la verdad-.

-entramos y si no están en esta planta quiere decir que están en la de arriba. Sólo para quedarnos tranquilos ¿quieres?- la pelirroja asintió y se colocó detrás del azabache.

Se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia la sala de estar. Nada. Luego siguieron el recorrido hasta la cocina. Nada tampoco.

-bueno pues… están en la habita…- Ginny no continuó su discurso. Un Ron totalmente afligido bajaba las escaleras como alma en pena. Al verlos corrió a mirada hacia otro punto y limpio de su rostro ¿una lágrima?

Ginny al ver esto corrió hacia él. Al llegar a él lo abrazó y este simplemente dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿qué sucedió Ron?- pregunto Harry mientras los hermanos rompían el abrazo.

-sucedió que fui un idiota y que Hermione no me perdona mi estupidez amigo- el pelirrojo parecía perdido.

-Ron sabes que estuviste mal, pero también sabes que ella te ama hermano… terminará perdonándote -su hermana no sabía en realidad qué decirle exactamente. Él había estado mal, pero aun así no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

-Ron, amigo, era obvio que Hermione te diría que no. Pero trata de entenderla y dale tiempo y espacio- aconsejó Harry.

-de eso quería hablarte Harry- Ron termino de bajar las escaleras y se colocó frente al azabache. Ginny sólo observaba.

-dime.

-¿puedo ir a vivir contigo por unos días? es que si busco otro lugar, la prensa hablará y prefiero evitarle eso a Hermione - Harry pestañeó varias veces, eso no se lo esperaba. Pero jamás le negaría eso a Ron., a su mejor amigo. Aquel que siempre había estado para él y siempre le había abierto las puertas de su casa.

-por supuesto que sí – Ron simplemente sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste. Luego asintió y se dirigía a la cocina cuando recordó algo.

-Oh… Ginny, tú podrías venir a mi casa a pasar unos días con Hermione. Es que no quiero que este sola nuevamente.

Ginny miró a Harry, este la miró y adivinó la preocupación de la pelirroja.  
>-descuida, yo pasaré por ti todas las mañanas para llevarte a San Mungo – sonrió Harry.<p>

-eres un sol, gracias Harry- devolvió la sonrisa Ginny. El pelirrojo los miraba con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que su hermana y mejor amigo encajaban perfectamente.

-Ya escuchaste Ron, Harry acaba de resolver mi problema, claro que me quedaré con mi cuñada-.

-gracias- y dicho esto Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron a la cocina. Una vez allí, la pelirroja reparó en algo.

-¿dónde está Hermione por cierto?-

-está durmiendo, hablamos y luego dijo que tenía sueño que no había dormido mucho. Me dijo "adiós Ronald" y se fue a dormir. No entiendo cómo puede dormir en un momento así- lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermana y cuñado.

-bueno pues… es cierto, ella no durmió casi nada. Hoy Ginny la acompañó hasta que se durmió, pero eso fue a las cinco y media de la mañana. Eran las ocho y ella ya estaba despierta- explicó el azabache.

-sí, es cierto. Lo que me recuerda que nosotros tampoco hemos dormido mucho Harry- Ginny revolvió los cabellos de Harry mientras este reía.

-bueno, pues comamos algo y vayan a dormir… yo tampoco he dormido mucho la verdad. Y muero de hambre también- la pareja sonrió. Ron no dejaba de ser él, pasara lo que pasara.

-Ginny y yo ya hemos desayunado antes de ir a hablar con tu madre-.

- ¿y qué han ido a hablar con mi madre? Oh…. Déjenme adivinar, ella tampoco sabía lo de ustedes ¿cierto?-

-muy cierto, pero es que era muy reciente, por lo que decidimos esperar. Hasta que esa revista del demonio nos tomó una foto- suspiró Ginny.

- si no querían que todo el mundo mágico se enterara debieron ser más precavidos… es absolutamente predecible que eso pasara siempre en tu vida Harry. Pasaste a ser el adolecente repudiado por muchos de la comunidad mágica, a ser el consentido de toda la comunidad mágica- la pelirroja reía por la ocurrencia de su hermano, mientras Harry sonreía apenado.

-yo no me considero el consentido de nadie la verdad…- Ginny lo miró con una divertida expresión, pero al instante la cambio por una ofendida. Abrió la boca en gesto de ofensa.

-te recuerdo que tu eres mi consentido corazón- bromeó la pelirroja mirándolo y regalándole una gran sonrisa después.

Harry la miro y se acercó a ella. Ron fingía tener ganas de vomitar.

-eso no te lo niego- y así, sin más el muchacho se acerco a la pelirroja y le planto un beso a la pelirroja. Esta lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió cómplice. –Tú eres mi consentida también- Ginny largo una carcajada con las palabras de su "novio".

-bueno…ya, ya suelten- bromeó Ron. Harry soltó a Ginny y sonrió.  
>Ron los veía y algo se le cruzó por la cabeza. Algo que había pasado por alto.<p>

-Harry, es la primera vez que tienes novia… ¿lo has notado?-

-por supuesto que lo he notado, gracias- agradeció Harry con un gesto de cabeza y Ginny revolvió su cabello en gesto de cariño.

-Ginny tu no, creo que es el tercero o cuarto Harry…- Harry abrió grande los ojos y Ginny lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-oye… no hace falta que ventiles….- Ginny fue interrumpida por Ron, este estaba dispuesto a seguir su discurso. Harry no parecía muy contento con la declaración de su amigo, si bien sabía algo de eso, no le agradaba escucharlo.

-no pero, es que es extraño porque se supone que el mujeriego aquí es Harry y tu eres su primer novia- el pelirrojo largo una carcajada, su hermana enrojeció como su cabello y Harry no aguanto más la burla de su amigo. Sabía que pisaría terreno peligroso pero él se lo había buscado.

-pero Krum no está en esa lista, te lo aseguro- Harry sonrió triunfante cuando Ron dejo de reír. Este le lanzo una mirada ofendida al moreno.

-no hacía falta que me mencionaras a "Viky"…-

-tu emperezaste, no tenías por qué nombrar la lista de ex novios de mi novia así que la próxim…- Harry no pudo terminar su amenaza gracias a la pelirroja.

-¡bueno ya! Parecen dos niños- Harry y Ron se cruzaron de brazos y miraron en dirección contraria uno del otro.

-bueno amor, ya vámonos, tienes que ir a buscar tu ropa para venir más tarde a quedarte aquí, dormir un poco además- Ginny asintió y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Ron prepara tus cosas a esos de las siete de la tarde yo me vengo a quedar aquí y tú te vas con Harry- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-bueno hasta luego- saludo un serio Harry.

-oye… lo siento Harry, sólo era una broma- Ron parecía apenado.

-descuida- sonrió Harry. Ron imito a su amigo y luego se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. Su estómago rugía furioso.

Cuando Ginny llego al auto Harry recién salía de la casa de sus amigos.

-¿Harry crees que estarán bien?- la pelirroja miraba preocupada hacia la casa. El azabache llego hasta ella y le abrió la puerta mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-por supuesto que sí, no creo que sigan peleando, ya…- se fueron acercando de a poco. Harry beso los labios de la pelirroja dulcemente. El morocho pensaba que jamás se cansaría de besar esos labios. El beso fue corto ya que la pelirroja lo soltó sonriendo y agitando su rojiza cabellera imitó la voz de Ron.

-ya suelta- ambos sonrieron y esta vez fue Ginny quien acorto la distancia entre los dos. Sonriendo iba besando todo el rostro del muchacho. Harry la tomaba de la cintura y se dejaba hacer simplemente.  
>En la tarea estaban cuando el celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar. Esta dirigió su mano a su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y retiro el móvil sin separar sus labios del muchacho.<p>

Harry reía mientras acercaba a la pelirroja tomándola por el cuello.  
>Ginny atendió con esfuerzo.<p>

-¿sí… quién…habla?- Harry la recostó contra el auto mientras besaba su cuello.

La pelirroja reía y hablaba entrecortada.

-_Buenos Días Ginny… soy Karlov, ¿cómo has estado?-_el hombre hablaba del otro lado con voz temblorosa.

-Karlov…- Harry automáticamente levanto la cabeza de su cuello y la soltó. Ginny maldijo la interrupción. El azabache se recostó también sobre su coche y cruzó los brazos mientras fingía estar muy interesado en sus zapatos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? Sí, estoy bien. Gracias- Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-_yo llamaba para disculparme por lo de la otra noche… yo no tenía idea_-

-No, no hace falta. De verdad que no… tú no sabías que yo estaba con él- respondió Ginny. El azabache fingía desinterés pero por dentro todos sus sentidos estaban bien despiertos para oír la conversación.

_-¿estaba has dicho? Acaso… ¿han termin_…- Ginny lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

-no, no quise decir que ya no esté con él… bueno me corrijo, estoy con él Karlov- Harry le hacía señas a Ginny de que se tenían que ir. Parecía molesto, no había rastro del Harry juguetón y cariñoso de hacía solo unos minutos atrás.

-oh_… bueno pues, sólo llamaba para disculparme. Dile que no tenía idea por favor_- Karlov parecía temeroso. Eso le causo gracias a Ginny y hasta le parecía divertido el respeto que podía llegar a imponer Harry.

-de acuerdo, se lo diré… esta aquí de hecho ¿quieres que te lo pase?- ofreció Ginny.

Harry la miró negando con la cabeza. La pelirroja asintió contradiciéndolo.

_-¡No!… descuida, agradezco que tu se lo digas. Hasta luego_- y sin más corto el móvil.

Ginny miró su móvil con cara de sorpresa, pero luego haciendo un gesto de "no importa" volvió a guardar su móvil en su bolsillo. Miró al azabache y este estaba muy concentrado conduciendo. Ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Estaba muy serio.

-¿por qué tienes esa cara?- la pelirroja no se iba con rodeos.

-no lo sé… dicen que me parezco a mi padre- respondió de mala gana Harry.- además es la única que tengo-.

-bueno ya… ¿y ahora qué bicho te picó?- se enfado Ginny.

-Bicho es tu amorcito Karlov… tiene cara de mosquito- la pelirroja largó una  
>sonora carcajada y notó lo que ocurría.<p>

-¿con que… cara de mosquito no? Celoso- Harry la miro por unos segundos y volvió a fijar su vista a la carretera.

-¿celoso yo? Ya quisiera ese que sintiera celos de él- Ginny lo miró seria un momento y sintió como un golpe en el estómago- "como si sintiera celos de mi"- pensó la pelirroja. Suspiro y no volvió a hablar.

Pasaron cinco minutos en completo silencia, sólo se escuchaba el ruido proveniente de afuera del carro. Ginny miraba sus uñas y Harry al frente. Este la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando hasta que ya no soportó el silencio. Mucho menos si ese silencio era producto de ella.

-Gin… ¿quieres mirar Barbie mas tarde?- ofreció Harry con carita de perro mojado. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. El azabache suspiró aliviado.

-no… creo que te toca a ti elegir una película esta vez- propuso.

-te cedo mi derecho por ser un idiota ¿qué opinas?-

-opino que si eres un idiota-

-¡oye!… dije qué opinas de mi derecho cedido, no si soy un idiota… a veces lo soy, lo admito- Esta vez ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Ginny no aguanto la tentación. Verlo así sonriéndole con esos labios tan tentadores, eso era jugar sucio. Se acercó hasta él y depositó un beso en su cuello.

-perdóname, es que el sueño me deja idiota- se disculpó Harry- "si, sueño" – pensó irónicamente el azabache.

-descuida, también tengo sueño-

Así, conversando de todo un poco llegaron al departamento de la pelirroja. Al ingresar a él, Harry se dirigió al sillón y se recostó en él.

-¡estoy muerto! – exclamó.

-ve a dormir al cuarto Harry… te dolerá el cuello si duermes allí- el pelinegro asintió, tambaleándose se dirigió al cuarto.

-Ginny ven conmigo- la pelirroja lo miró fijo a los ojos, tenía expresión dudosa.

Esa propuesta abarcaba muchas respuestas, y no quería ir tan rápido con él. Después de todo ella no quería ser una más en su vida. Había decidido que si pasaba algo entre ellos, él no la olvidaría fácilmente. Pero para eso momento aun faltaba a su opinión.

Harry entendió su mano en señal de invitación, y con una sonrisa la tranquilizo: - descuida Gin, no pasará nada que tú no quieras- eso sirvió para tranquilizar a Ginny. Sonrió y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

Se dirigieron al cuarto, Ginny se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se puso algo más cómodo para descansar un rato. Sólo fue una remera que le quedaba grande y usaba de camisón, nada muy sensual. Al dirigirse a la cama, encontró a Harry sin remera recostado mirando el techo. Este al sentirla llegar la miró y dirigió su vista a las piernas de la pelirroja.

Ambos sonrieron y Harry le dio suaves golpecitos a su lado en la cama. Ginny se dirigió al lugar indicado y se recostó junto a él.

-Descansa- recomendó con una sonrisa.

-también tú- la pelirroja volteó para ponerse más cómoda. De repente sintió los brazos del moreno apoderarse de su cintura. Ella automáticamente se acercó más a él.

Harry olía su cabello, era un aroma delicioso. Jamás en su vida se había detenido a sentir la fragancia del cabello de una mujer. Con las mujeres con las que solía estar era simplemente sexo y nada más. Era increíble la sensación de estar con una mujer en la cama sin necesidad de tener sólo sexo, sino disfrutar de su compañía y sentir a alguien a su lado. Dormir abrazado a alguien. Todo eso era realmente nuevo para él.

Pero se sentía condenadamente bien sentirla pegada a su cuerpo.

-Ginny…- habló Harry.

-¿mmm…? – Ginny ya estaba adormilada.

-gracias por todo- y dicho esto besó su cabellera.

La mujer sonrió. Qué bien se sentía tenerlo ahí agarrado a su cintura. Y pensando esto aseguro el brazo del muchacho a ella.  
>Así ambos se fueron quedando dormidos de a poco, mientras Harry pensaba<p>

–"contigo no tengo prisa pelirroja".


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaron los días y Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse. Harry y Ginny hacían de todo para juntarlos y que arreglaran sus problemas hasta que un día, la castaña enojada les dijo: 

-no quiero hablar con él ¿está bien? ¿Es tan difícil de entender que estoy dolida con mi marido? Por favor, sé que lo hacen con las mejores intenciones, pero dejen que las cosas fluyan solas. 

Las palabras de Hermione tuvieron lugar gracias a que su mejor amigo y su cuñada habían organizado una cena para ella y Ron. La castaña no acepto comer con Ron en casa de Harry así que se retiró dejando a la pareja y esposo perplejos. 

Ron llevaba viviendo una semana en la casa de Harry. En caso de Ginny llevaba también una semana en casa de su cuñada. 

Esa mañana de Julio Harry despertó a las siete de la mañana, tenía que ir a recoger a Ginny de San Mungo ya que había trabajado en la guardia toda la madrugada. 

Se levantó, luego se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí cepillo sus dientes. Miro su rostro en el espejo, la imagen que le devolvía era de un Harry nuevo, como si el espejo pudiera reflejar los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida. Sonrió para sí mismo.  
>De la nada, era el novio oficial de Ginny, para la familia entera eran la pareja más enamorada del mundo mágico. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que él no necesitaba fingir, la pasaba de maravilla con la pelirroja y ella también con él. Se entendían como pocos para ser sinceros y eso asustaba al muchacho. A menudo se sorprendía pensando en qué estaría haciendo cuando no estaba con él. Nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna mujer en su vida y no estaba seguro de querer eso la verdad.<br>Le gustaba Ginny y compartir todo con ella, porque realmente compartían mucho los dos. Si no era en La Madriguera, era en la casa de Hermione. En conclusión casi siempre estaban juntos sino trabajaban.  
>Pensando en esto Harry se vistió, optó por un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa del mismo color. Tomó sus llaves, su varita y salió de su casa. Ron aún no había despertado y Harry no cría que lo hiciera hasta tarde ese día. Por lo que oyó el pelirrojo no había dormido hasta altas horas de la noche. Escucho el televisor casi toda la madrugada, el azabache supuso que sería que extrañaba a Hermione. Jamás, desde su matrimonio habían pasado tanto tiempo peleados. <p>

Subió a su BMV y se dirigió a buscar a Ginny.  
>_<p>

-oye Ginny ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? – Ginny volteó para ver a quién se ofrecía.  
>Allí parado en la recepción del Hospital estaba Karlov. Este le sonreía y mostraba sus blancos dientes. El maldito sí que era atractivo, pensaba Ginny. <p>

-Karlov… ¿qué haces aquí?- Ginny se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

En ese preciso momento Harry Potter ingresaba a la recepción. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a SU pelirroja besar en la mejilla a un hombre que no podía ver ya que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Con paso decidido se dirigió a ellos. 

-pasaba a visitar a un compañero del cuartel – en parte era cierto, pero también sabía que ella trabajaba allí y había buscado el encuentro.-"Potter no tiene por qué enterarse que yo la busco"- pensaba Karlov con una sonrisa mal disimulada. 

-oh… si, lo he revisado yo misma. Esta mejor- la pelirroja había atendido al joven auror que había ingresado hacía unos días gracias a un maleficio oscuro que había recibido durante una misión. El mismo Harry lo había llevado hasta allí. 

-si, por suer…- 

-Buenos días amor- Harry había llegado hasta ellos, y luego de besar a Ginny se dirigió al hombre que hablaba con ella. 

-buenos días – Ginny le regalo una sonrisa, pero el muchacho no se la devolvió. Se podía sentir la tensión que recorría el lugar. Harry no le dirigía una mirada muy amable al rubio. 

-Emerson ¿qué hace aquí hombre?- Harry no podía creer el descaro de aquel hombre, no era la primera vez que lo veía cerca de Ginny. A menudo cuando ella lo iba a buscar para ir a almorzar al cuartel, el imbécil no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hablar con ella, sonreírle con esa sonrisa de perro moribundo, a opinión del pelinegro, ese hombre buscaba algo más en ella.

Ginny era amable con él, pero por simple cortesía. Atrás había quedado su interés en ese hombre, pero había preferido omitirle esa información al azabache. 

-Bueno yo señor vine a visitar a David- el rubio maldecía su suerte, cada vez que estaba a solas con aquella mujer que tanto le gustaba, su maldito novio aparecía. Para terminar de fastidiarlo, su novio era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el elegido y encima su jefe. Pero sobre todo un hombre de temer. 

-yo dije ayer que yo informaría del estado de David señor Emerson… no necesitaba venir hasta aquí. Mi novia lo atiende y yo me entero de todo por ella ¿o cree que no cumpliría con mi trabajo?- el tono de voz de Harry era suave, incluso amable. Pero ese tono no engañaba a Ginny, cuando el morocho hablaba así, era más peligroso incluso que cuando gritaba. 

-por supuesto que no señor Potter, pero pensé que…- 

-usted no tiene que pensar nada- Harry había comenzado a subir un poco el tono de voz y la gente comenzaba a mirarlos. 

-Harry, ya tranquilízate que estamos en un Hospital- Ginny decidió intervenir, no quería problemas en su trabajo.- ya vámonos, estoy cansada no he dormido desde las ocho de la noche y son las ocho de la mañana. Por favor…estoy agotada- Harry la miro tiernamente pero cambió su expresión a mirar a Karlov. 

-por supuesto que sí mi vida, vámonos. Te dejaré en casa de Hermione, tengo que ir al cuartel a terminar unos asuntos.- Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y se dirigieron a la salida. 

-adiós Karlov- se despidió Ginny mientras seguía a Harry. 

-Hasta luego Ginny- la pareja se perdió de vista mientras el rubio pensaba- "créeme que será sólo hasta luego"-.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a casa de Hermione, allí en la entrada, para sorpresa de los dos había un auto blanco estacionado donde siempre estacionaban ellos. Ginny enarco las cejas. 

-quién será Harry- el auto era bastante lujoso y la patente no correspondía al país. 

-pues... espero que no sea quién yo creo. Sino...- 

-¿de quién hablas? - la pelirroja lo miró confundida. 

-¿no adivinas pelirroja?- Ginny hizo un gesto con la boca, lo que provocó la risa del muchacho. 

-no, ya dime...- Ambos miraron hacia la entrada desde el automóvil. Harry pensó un momento y la pelirroja lo miraba expectante. 

-creo que se trata de Viktor Krum Ginny- la mujer abrió grandes los ojos. 

-no puede ser... ¡si se entera Ron!- se alarmó. 

-ni lo menciones, pero no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Tal vez no sea-. 

-bueno pues sentados aquí no lo averiguaremos ¿cierto?- 

-cierto- concedió el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta de su carro. Ginny hizo lo mismo y ambos bajaron. Se dirigieron a la puerta principal y una vez allí Harry tocó el timbre. 

Harry y Ginny se miraron expectantes. La puerta se abrió, era la castaña. 

-Hola chicos... Ginny, tienes llaves, no necesitas avisar cuando entras o sales amiga- Hermione hablaba mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar. 

-si bueno Hermione, pero creí que podríamos ser inoportunos así que decidimos tocar el timbre- Ginny miró a Harry cómplice. Ambos recorrían con la vista el lugar en busca del visitante. 

-no sean tontos - rió la mujer- sólo estoy con un viejo amigo. 

-lo hemos notado cuñada... ¿de quién se trata?- la curiosidad la gobernaba.  
>En ese momento hizo acto de presencia en la sala Viktor Krum. Harry sonrió satisfecho por su capacidad de deducción y Ginny sólo miró mal a nuevo llegado.<br>-Buenos días- saludó el búlgaro con ese tono tan peculiar. Le echo una mirada a la pelirroja, la observó de arriba hacia abajo y luego le dirigió una sonrisa sensual. Harry carraspeo al notar esto. 

-buenos días- respondió la pelirroja, el pelinegro simplemente le dedico un movimiento de cabeza seguido de un: 

-tanto tiempo- 

-sí, es que vine a visitarr a Herrmione- a la pelirroja le pareció que con el pasar de los años el jugador de Quiddicht no había cambiado en absoluto. 

-bueno, yo debo irme... tengo asuntos pendientes en el cuartel- 

-¿tan pronto? creí que te quedarías a desayunar- se lamentó Hermione. 

-él sólo vino a traerme amiga- explico la pelirroja bostezando.- y yo la verdad no quiero desayunar ahora, prefiero dormir-. Viktor no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Ginny, la pelirroja lo notó pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida. 

-así es, debes descansar pelirroja- Harry siempre decía que para rendir bien en cualquier cosa, uno necesitaba descansar bien. 

-tu errres medimaga ¿cierrrto?- 

-así es- Ginny no tenía ganas de entablar conversación, simplemente quería dormir. Krum sólo sonrió. 

-bueno, ahora sí. Me despido- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, un apretón de mano a Krum y finalmente un beso en los labios a Ginny. Harry salió y Ginny decidió acompañarlo. 

-nos vemos luego- Ginny sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Ambos estaban en la entrada principal. 

Hermione y Viktor miraban a la pareja con expresiones muy diferentes. La castaña sonreía alegre y el búlgaro enarco tanto las cejas que parecía poseer sólo una. 

-no sabía que el famoso Harrry Potterrr tenía novia- comentó en un susurro a Krum a Hermione. Ella sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida. 

-¿no lo son acaso?- volvió a susurrar. 

-luego te explico.- el búlgaro asintió al tiempo que la pelirroja volvía a ellos con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios. 

-bueno, yo me voy a descansar. Que estén bien-. La castaña asintió. 

-cuando despiertes necesito hablar contigo Ginny. Si no saldrás con Harry más tarde claro-. Comentó Hermione mientras Ginny subía las escaleras a su cuarto. 

-no, hoy tiene pendientes así que no lo veré...si no despierto para las ocho de la noche despiértame. No me hará bien dormir tanto- pidió. 

-de acuerdo- 

-hasta luego señor Krum- 

-llámame Viktorr- pidió el hombre, 

-claro... Viky- lo último lo había dicho en un susurro, pero fue lo bastante audible como para que él y la castaña lo escuchara. Hermione se cruzó de brazos al escuchar el nombre por el cual Ron solía llamarlo. Viktor no entendió la indirecta y sonrió complacido.

Harry Potter llegaba al cuartel general de aurores, en la recepción se cruzó a la nueva recepcionista. Una rubia bastante bonita. Esta lo miró coqueta pero el simplemente saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. 

-"si hubieras aparecido en mi vida hace un mes... ya te hubiera levantado las faldas"- pensaba Harry sorprendido y divertido. A veces le divertía la fama de mujeriego que tenía. Pero cuando Ginny se lo recordaba le molestaba. No le gustaba hablar de otras mujeres cuando estaba con ella y últimamente ni siquiera lo hacía con Angus.  
>Cuando se dirigía a su oficina se cruzó con Karlov, quién se hizo a un lado presuroso para dejarlo pasar. <p>

-hombre no tienes por qué correrte en esa forma- rió burlón Harry.  
>El rubio simplemente lo miró de mala gana y siguió su camino. Harry largo una sonora carcajada e ingreso a su oficina. Allí lo esperaba su anciana secretaria con su agenda del día.<br>_

-entonces ¿ellos no son novios?- Krum parecía sorprendido. 

-así es- Hermione le había contado todo a su amigo y le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. 

-increíble... ya me parrrecía que el mujerriego de Harrry Potterrr... 

- ¿y tú cómo sabes que es un mujeriego?- interrumpió la castaña. 

-en mi país también sale en las revistas- explico Krum. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. 

-no lo dejaron vivir en paz, ni durante su niñez. Y de adulto se siguen metiendo en su vida. 

-es una perrrsona famosa, es norrrmal. A mí me pasa seguido- 

-en eso tienes razón-. 

-perrro bueno, entonces todo lo inventarrron porrr los celos de tu marrrido- la castaña asintió triste. 

-no te pongas mal, ya se arrreglarrran las cosas- de repente el búlgaro se sentía contento.

-"con que no tiene novio"-pensaba. 

-eso espero. Aunque no pienso hacérsela tan fácil, esta vez le será trabajo duro que lo perdone-. 

-me parrrece muy bien- ambos rieron. Desde que Ginny había ido a dormir, los dos se encontraban solos en la cocina de la casa tomando un café y Hermione le contaba sus penas. Él la escuchaba atento. 

-lo siento Viktor, pero yo debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos de mi trabajo-. Dijo Hermione mirando el reloj. 

-descuida yo debo irrrme también. Iré a visitar a un amigo que se ha mudado a esta ciudad hace unos meses- Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida. 

-gracias por haber venido y escuchado mis problemas-. 

-cuando gustes- el búlgaro beso la mano de Hermione y se fue.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el escuadrón. Todo hasta que en la recepción se presentó un famosos jugador de Quiddicht. Las mujeres se alborotaban y los hombres volteaban a verlo asombrados. 

El jugador sólo buscaba a su amigo, acostumbrado al revuelo que se armaba cada vez que aparecía en lugares públicos. Guiado por los señalaciones llego a destino. 

-¿Dónde busco?- en el cuartel, los aurores corrían para todos lados, unos llevando papeles, otros organizando misiones y otros simplemente estaban en su hora de almuerzo.  
>Su amigo era uno de ellos. A simple vista detectó un cubículo donde un joven almorzaba comida rápida. Se acercó sigiloso hasta él, y gracias a que estaba de espadas no lo sintió llegar. <p>

- Karrrlov- saludó Viktor. El susodicho volteó con una sonrisa radiante y dejando su hamburguesa a un lado para tener las manos libres abrazó a su amigo. 

-¡Viktor! No sabía que venías a visitarme. No sabes qué alegría me da tener a alguien conocido aquí conmigo- el morocho estaba radiante. Ahora todos lo verían con su famoso amigo jugador de Quiddicht. 

-vine a visitarrr a una amiga que no está muy bien anímicamente y me acorrrde que tú también estas en esta ciudad-  
>Viktor tomó asiento del otro lado del cubículo, oculto de la vista de los curiosos.<br>-si bueno he estado bastante ocupado…- en ese momento Harry salía de su oficina en compañía de Ron Weasley. 

-¡mira es Ron Weasley!- Viktor miro al pelirrojo de mala gana mientras Karlov parecía dichoso.-llevo aquí casi un mes y nunca le he visto los pelos. 

-si bueno, no es mejorrr jugadorrr que yo. No veo porrr qué la emoción- 

-es que a ti te conozco de toda la vida prácticamente, a él nunca lo había visto y siempre lo he admirado- Viktor puso los ojos en blanco. 

Karlov pudo observar cómo Harry y Ron se dirigían a los ascensores, el morocho al verlo le comento algo en voz baja a Ron y este sin capacidad de disimulo observó directamente a Karlov. Vio también como Harry reprochaba algo al pelirrojo y finalmente se perdieron de vista. 

-¿qué ha sido eso?- interrogo Krum con las cejas enarcadas. 

-ese Potter me odia, eso pasa. Deberías haber dejado que te vieran así ven que no estoy sólo y soy amigo de Viktor Krum. Estoy seguro que los dejaría con la boca abierta- Karlov hablaba y asentía a la vez. 

-lo dudo… conozco a los dos y ellos a mí amigo- estaba acostumbrado a la costumbre de Karlov de exhibirlo como trofeo. 

-¿cómo es eso? Nunca me cuentas nada- se ofendió el rubio. 

-bueno es que nosotrrros sólo nos veíamos en las vacaciones cuando mi familia viajaba a tu cuidad y la verrrdad habían otras cosas más interesantes para hablar- se explicó Viktor. 

-¿más importante que haber conocido a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley?- se asombró. 

-bueno es que yo fui la cita de la mujer de Rrron- Karlov abrió grande la boca. 

-¡esas sí que son noticas interesantes! – rió el hombre. 

-si… bueno en fin ¿porrr qué Potterrr te odia?- quiso saber el búlgaro. 

-porque me interesa su novia- confesó. 

-pero si él no tiene novia- lo contradijo Krum. 

-sí, la tiene. Una pelirroja que esta para el infarto. Si las ves te mueres amigo. El maldito es afortunado en todo- bufó. 

-si te rrrefierrres a la pelirrroja que yo crrreo, si esta como quierrre, pero no es su novia- 

-¿cómo qué no? – 

-no deberrría decirrr nada porrrque Herrrmione me lo pidió…- Krum se acercó a Karlov y le susurró- sólo fingen serrr novios porrr un prrroblema que tuvo ella con su marrrido. 

Karlov estaba que no cabía en la felicidad que sentía. 

-¿no estás jugando conmigo cierto?- preguntó ilusionado. 

-Clarrro que no, perrro no se lo digas a nadie más porrr favorr- suplicó el búlgaro.  
>Karlov no respondió, sólo se limitó a sonreír. Ahora sabría Potter lo que era bueno.<br>_

Harry y Ron se encontraban almorzando en el Restaurant que siempre almorzaban cuando Ron visitaba al azabache. Hablaban de su eterno tormento. Las mujeres. 

-y Hermione no me piensa perdonar. La conozco, hará que me retuerza en el piso y recién allí me dirá: "lo pensaré Ronald"-Ron imitó a la perfección el tono de su mujer. Harry rió. 

-Ron, sabes que yo no ando trayendo y llevando chismes. Pero es bueno que sepas algo-

Harry sabía que debía contarle a su amigo lo sucedido aquella mañana. Acabaría por enterarse de todas formas y se le armaría una guerra por no haberle contado el mismo. 

-lo sé… dime entonces- el pelirrojo lo miraba curioso. 

-Hoy en la mañana, cuando fui a llevar a Ginny a tu casa… encontramos a Viktor Krum visitando a Hermione- Ron quien tenía una servilleta en la mano, la arrojó sobre la mesa con furia. 

-¡¿qué hacía ese maldito en mi casa?- 

-no tengo idea, habrá ido a visitarla porque se enteró lo ocurrido entre ustedes- Harry no pudo seguir hablando porque Ron se paró de un salto. 

-esto no se quedará así Harry. Ella se ofende porque disque yo desconfío de ella, pero ella a primera de cambios mete a ese maldito a MI casa en mi ausencia- Ron se disponía a irse cuando Harry lo aferro del brazo. 

-no seas estúpido, empeoraras las cosas con ella si la buscas así ¡vuelto loco! Y me harás quedar como una vieja chusma- Ron tiro de su brazo y se liberó del agarre. 

-no te haré quedar como nada porque diré que me entere no sé…. Por un anónimo. Y en cuanto a que empeoraran las cosas, tal vez, pero no pienso quedarme quieto. Hasta luego Harry- Y así Ron salió dejando a Harry preguntándose si había hecho bien en decirle.

_

Hermione se encontraba arreglando unos asuntos pendientes en el departamento de leyes mágicas, cuando un sonoro click la hizo voltear. 

-¿qué haces aquí Ronald? – la extrañaba verlo por allí. 

- ¿qué hacía Viky en mi casa hoy?- el pelirrojo tenía el rostro teñido en rojo de los nervios. 

-pues te recuerdo que esa también es MI casa Ronald Weasley- contestó tranquila. 

-eso no te da derecho a meterlo en mi casa cuando yo no estoy Hermione Weasley- 

-Granger… te recuerdo que me pediste el divorcio Ron, por lo tanto deje de ser la señora Weasley. 

-no digas estupideces, sabes perfectamente que no lo decía en serio, te lo he dicho mil veces. Pero, oh… - Ron fingió haber descubierto algo.- ¡tú te haces la difícil porque así te consolará tu amiguito Viky mientras yo no estoy, en mi propia casa!- el golpe que recibió Ron de su mujer lo ni siquiera lo movió. 

-¡ERES UN BESTIA! ¡TE ODIO!- Ron la miraba con furia. Hermione vio que discutir no serviría ya de nada y solo se seguirían lastimando más. Pensando en esto solamente le dijo: 

- lamento el día en que me case contigo Ronald Weasley- su tono no fue de ira ni de rencor. Todo lo contrario. Sonó triste y decepcionada. Eso y sus palabras rompieron el corazón del hombre. Hermione le dio la espalda y lo dejo solo con sus penas y pensamientos.  
>_<p>

Harry volvía preocupado de su almuerzo. Todo el tiempo estuvo tentado de ir a buscar a Ron, pero lo volvía a pensar y lo mejor sería que ellos solucionaran solos sus problemas.

Él había cumplido como amigo, o al menos con uno de ellos. A Hermione la había descubierto contándole a Ron. Pero él estaba seguro que su amigo haría lo mismo con él. Y en todo caso la que había obrado mal metiendo a Viktor en su casa fue ella.  
>Consolándose pensando eso Harry se dirigió a la recepción. Una vez allí espero el elevador. Dentro escucho un nombre que lo hizo detener el ascensor y salir nuevamente para escuchar mejor. <p>

-así es, Ginny Weasley esta liada con Karlov, el guapo auror, ya sabes mí, nuevo amigo - era la recepcionista nueva quien hablaba. 

-pero no era novia de Harry Potter ¿o ya la boto? – rió la otra mujer con la que estaba hablando la recepcionista. Harry escuchaba atento cada palabra, pretendía confundirse con la pared para no ser descubierto espiando. 

-No, mejor aún ¡es toda una farsa! Nunca lo fueron, por lo que me contó Karl lo inventaron por un problema entre su mejor amigo y su mujer. Ya sabes Ron Weasley y Hermione Weasley-. 

-pues no entiendo qué tiene que ver- la morocha quien cuchicheaba con la recepcionista tenía cara de confusión. 

-no sé qué tendrá que ver, pero él me dijo que Ginny odia fingir todo el tiempo. Que no ve la hora que se arreglen los otros dos para ella poder blanquear su relación con él. Dice que Karlov la va a buscar todos los días al hospital y que pasan el rato haciendo cositas- ambas mujeres rieron tontamente. 

Harry no salía de su asombro, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.- "con razón el muy idiota estaba allí hoy en la mañana"-pensaba Harry. 

-¿y Potter qué opina de esto?- preguntó Resme. 

-no lo sabe Resme… eso es lo cómico de la situación. Porque según Karlov a Harry le pasan cosas con la pelirroja. Por eso acordaron él y Ginny no decirle nada a nadie ¡Saben el poder que tiene el morenazo aquí! Imagínate, le haría la vida imposible al pobre de Karlov- En ese momento un grupo de magos llegaron a la recepción y Evanna se vio obligada a cortar su conversación con Resme. 

-luego la seguimos-le susurró y se dedicó a atender a los recién llegados. 

Harry volvió a llamar al elevador. Una vez allí, subió. Se miró en el espejo que había en la pared del elevador. No era el mismo Harry alegre y jovial que había visto en el espejo de su casa esa mañana. Este de ahora tenía la mirada oscura y el rostro lleno de ira. 

-¡maldita mentirosa! Con que burlándote de mí a mis espaldas ¿no? Quien ríe último ríe mejor, estúpidos- El cuerpo de Harry parecía temblar de la ira. –

Ginny escuchó el ruido de un portazo, lo que la hizo despertar abruptamente. Miro la hora en su celular. Las siete de la tarde. Escuchó un sollozo proveniente del cuarto de Hermione. 

Se colocó las pantuflas de conejito y se dirigió allí. Salió al pasillo y lo cruzó hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió suavemente. 

-¿Hermione?- en penumbras no vislumbraba nada. Así que decidió encender las luces.  
>Una vez encendida pudo vislumbrar a su cuñada, tirada en la cama con la ropa de trabajo aún puesta. Lloraba e hipaba sin cesar. <p>

-Ginny… -volvió a arrojar un hipido. La pelirroja la vio bien por fin. Tenía los ojos terriblemente hinchados y resto de lágrimas. 

-amiga ¿qué sucedió?- se acercó y Hermione la abrazó fuertemente. 

-¡Ron en un idiota!- se lamentó la castaña. 

-¿qué ha sucedido ahora? Ya tranquilízate y deja de llorar por favor Hermy…- Hermione pasó la palma de la mano por su rostro y elimino los restos de lágrimas. 

-se ha enterado lo de Viktor y me ha dicho que me hago la difícil porque busco que él me consuele- 

-¡que estupidez! Hermy no le hagas caso… tu sabes que eso no es cierto, mi hermano es un idiota- 

-todos los hombres son iguales- se lamentó la castaña mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama. 

-oye no metas a todos en la misma bolsa por culpa de mi hermanito amiga- 

-tu porque estas defendiendo a Harry… y ¡es igual que todos!- 

-no, él está muy cambiado Hermione, de verdad – Ginny a miraba con una expresión muy convincente. 

-lo siento, retiro lo dicho, tienes razón Harry está muy cambiado desde que…- el celular de Ginny comenzó sonar. 

-lo siento… hablando de él- sonrió la pelirroja. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le arrojo una almohada. Finalmente Ginny atendió. 

-Hola Harry- saludo alegremente. 

-necesito hablar contigo- Harry sonaba serio, enojado. Frío sería la clasificación correcta. 

-¿sucede algo?- 

-no, simplemente quiero hablar contigo. Ven al Ministerio por favor. En media hora te necesito aquí. Adiós-y cortó. Así sin más. 

-así o más raro. Me ha cortado- Ginny miraba el teléfono preocupada. 

-Tal vez esté ocupado- sugirió Hermione. 

-tal vez…en fin quiere verme- sonrió la pelirroja. 

-mira como brillan tus ojos cuando vas a verlo amiga- reía Hermione y Ginny la acompañaba. 

-déjate de payasada. Nos vemos luego- se despidió Ginny-¿estás mejor por cierto?- la castaña asintió sonriendo. 

Una vez obtenida esa respuesta Ginny salió a toda prisa a arreglarse. Usaría la red flu.  
>Pasada la media hora la pelirroja se encontraba en el elevador subiendo hacia el cuartel. Una vez allí, saludo a varios que la reconocieron. <p>

-buenas noches sanadora Weasley- la mayoría de ellos habían pasado por San Mungo. 

-buenas a todos- saludó amablemente la pelirroja. Siguió su camino y una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina la abrió. 

Al hacerlo, su mundo se vino a sus pies. No podía creer lo que veía. Sentía una catarata apoderarse de sus ojos, pero respiro profundamente. Ella jamás lloraba. 

-¿qué haces tú aquí Chonga?- Cho se encontraba en el regazo de Harry, le hablaba bien de cerca mientras ambos sonreían, el azabache se encontraba en su silla sentado tras de su escritorio y sostenía de los muslos a la oriental. Al escucharla ambos voltearon y miraron con desprecio a la pelirroja.  
>-¿qué haces tú aquí Ginevra?- preguntó Harry mirándola con desprecio nuevamente.<br>-tú me llamaste ¿qué se supone que esta hace aquí Harry?- después de todo Ginny era su novia frente a todos., y podía hacerle todas las escenas que quisiera.-sal de encima de mi novio estúpida-rugió finalmente. 

-yo no soy tu novio- hablo tranquilo el azabache. 

¿Qué estás diciendo?- Ginny no daba crédito a lo que oía, aun no podía creer todo aquello. Ese no parecía Harry, su Harry. 

-¿es que además de insulsa eres sorda?- Cho metía las garras. 

-tu vete de aquí que nadie te dio vela en este entierro- la oriental miró a Harry y este asintió, luego se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cho complacida se levantó de las faldas del azabache. Luego se retiró ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de Ginny. 

-¡me estás haciendo quedar como una cornuda Harry! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Encima con esa idiota- la mujer tenía ganas de romperle algo en la cabeza pero se contenía. 

-esa idiota es mucho más mujer que tu Ginevra- eso había sido un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero le haría sentir en carne propia lo que sintió él. 

-Eres estúpido o qué bicho te pico… se supone que nosotros dos somos…-

¡No somos nada Ginevra! ¿Que no lo entiendes? todo esto es una farsa la cual no pienso seguir porque me seguiría atando a ti... y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero... seguir con esta estupidez- Harry miraba rabioso a la pelirroja. 

-¡oye! ¡Pero qué sucede contigo idiota? ¡Está bien! no hace falta que lo repitas dos veces. La farsa termina aquí. ¡Ve! corre tras tu chonga que se te va. Ere un maldito ¡Cómo fui tan estúpida de creer que cambiaste!- la mujer lo miraba dolida, no podía entender qué sucedió para que la tratara así, pero no le daría el gusto de verla mortificada. 

-pues si soy tan maldito ¡aléjate de mí! no quiero seguir hablando contigo. ¡Evapórate!-

Harry señalo la puerta de su oficina. Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y siguió la indicación del pelinegro, quien no la miraba, todo lo contrario evitaba el contacto visual. 

-Una última cosa antes de irme... ¡mírame!- Harry la miró con rencor.-no vuelvas a buscarme por favor Harry- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando al hombre totalmente devastado. 

-por supuesto que no te buscare traidora, aunque muera por dentro, no lo haré...-


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny salió hecha una furia de la oficina de Harry. Estaba que se la llevaba el diablo y no tenía ganas ni de hablar. Para su incomodidad se cruzó con un sonriente Karlov, al cual solo miro seriamente, no tenía nada en contra de él pero según su nuevo pensamiento: "todos los hombres son iguales" (implantado en ella por su cuñada), los hombres no tenían derecho a recibir ni siquiera una sonrisa suya.

Era un pensamiento tonto e infantil, después de todo ella tenía seis hermanos varones y un padre al cual amaba, pero en ese momento la ira la cegaba, tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar claramente.

Llegó a la entrada principal del Ministerio de Magia y se encaminó hacia las chimeneas. Allí unos cuantos magos ancianos la saludaron con amigables sonrisas, eran viejos amigos de su padre.

Una vez frente a la chimenea, ya se disponía ingresar cuando una mujer la tomó fuertemente del brazo. Volteo rabiosa y zafándose de su atacante la miró a la cara.

-Te aconsejo que te alejes de Harry- habló Cho Chang con expresión triunfante. La pelirroja enarco las cejas y la enfrentó.

-¿y tú quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Chonga?- sonó tranquila pero amenazante.

-soy su futura novia queridita- la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro.

-JA- Ginny fingió una carcajada desdeñosa.- ¡bien por ti! Están hechos el uno para el otro. Sabes qué…quédatelo. Total estará acostándose contigo unas noches y luego te dirá adiós.

-¡mira estúpida! que eso te haya hecho a ti no signi…-

-cuidado como me hablas inmunda ¿de verdad crees que él estará contigo? Porque te informo que él no quiere saber nada de ti. Una vez me dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres tan resbalosas como tú- escupió Ginny. 

-¿¡Cómo te atreves estúpida de baja calaña! Pobretona inmunda que no tienes ni la más mínima clase- Cho chocaba sus costosos zapatos contra el suelo en un claro gesto de berrinche. Todos alrededor volteaban a mirarlas.

-seré pobre pero honrada. Tú en cambio no puedes decir lo mismo. Yo tengo estudios ¿y tú qué? No tienes media neurona para pensar y cuando tu cuerpo comience a caer a pedazos y ya ni las cirugías te arreglen el mundo se olvidara de ti- Cho abrió la boca indignada ante la pelirroja quién la miraba rabiosa.

-te lo diré una sola vez más…aléjate de él, Harry ya no quiere nada contigo pobretona- Cho colocó ambas manos en su cintura y parándose en toda su altura la miro de arriba hacia abajo acompañado con un gesto de asco. –no entiendo qué pudo llegar a verte ¡eres tan insignificante!- la gente que presenciaba la escena gritó "oooh" en clara busca de pelea entre las mujeres.

-déjame decirte que así como lo ves, el enloqueció conmigo sin embargo cuando tú lo buscabas y correteabas por todos lados como la zorra que eres el venía a contármelo a mí y mmm… a ver si recuerdo sus palabras- Ginny quería recordar las palabras adecuadas- ooh, sí: "esa mujer no se da por vencida, es una pesada"- toda la audiencia volvió a gritar "ohhh". Cho al escuchar esto, miró a su alrededor y vio que era mucha gente. No podía perder frente a su rival frente a tantas personas.

_

Ron llegó al Ministerio para invitar a salir esa noche a Harry, luego de tantos problemas quería relajarse un poco, salir a tomar algo. Esperaba que el azabache no hubiera hecho ya planes con su hermana. 

Al llegar a la entrada principal vio a un tumulto de gente alrededor de dos mujeres. Ron enfoco la vista y vio que una de esas mujeres era su hermana, y la otra no lograba reconocer.

Se fue acercando para ver qué sucedía.

Al llegar vio cómo Cho estiraba un brazo y tomaba los cabellos de su hermana. La pelirroja nada lerda y teniendo experiencia, gracias a que durante su niñez constantemente se agarraba a los golpes con sus hermanos, tomó el brazo de la oriental y la tiro al piso de un solo tirón.

Ron miraba incrédulo la escena. Ginny encima de Cho tirando de sus cabellos y zamarreando su cabeza para todos lados.

-¡SUÉLTAME ME DESPEINARAS MALDITA! ¡NO LOGRARAS CON ESO QUE HARRY NO SE FIJE EN MI! - todos miraban a las mujeres agarrarse a los golpes pero nadie hacía nada. Ron quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, lo primero que se le ocurrió: avisarle a Harry. Tomó su varita y envió a su patronus con las siguientes palabras: "Ginny se está agarrando a los golpes con otra mujer en la entrada principal ¡ven!"

-YA TE DIJE QUE TE LO REGALO ENVUELTO EN PAPEL, PERO TU NO VOLVERAS A TOCARME UN PELO HARPÍA- Ginny seguía en su tarea cuando Cho estiro una mano y retiro su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando Ron vio esto recién reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando: ¡era su hermanita y el allí parado! Corrió hasta ellas y retiro a su hermana de encima de la oriental. 

-¡expulso!- Cho conjuró el hechizo que le dio a Ron. Este por ayudar a su hermana y sacarla de allí había sido víctima de la mala puntería de la morocha. 

Ginny al ver a su hermano siendo expulsado por los aires por culpa de Chonga, retiró también su varita y le apunto.

-¡nadie toca a mis hermanos idiota! – justo cuando iba a pronunciar el conjuro sintió que alguien la tomaba por la espalda impidiéndole moverse.

-suelta la varita Ginevra- habló parco Harry.

-suéltame infeliz, estoy arreglando cuentas con esta vagabunda- escupió Ginny .Harry al ver que no lograría hacerla desistir agarro fuertemente a Ginny y levantándola del suelo para cargarla sobre sus hombros. Cho seguía en el suelo, ahora que Harry había llegado junto a ellas, comenzó a sollozar y hacerse la víctima.

-Harry esta mujer es una salvaje- Ginny quiso zafarse del agarre del moreno pero le resultaba imposible. Le había inmovilizado los brazos, no podía levantar la varita para atacar a Chonga y darle su merecido.

Harry giró con Ginny en sus hombros y se dirigió a los ascensores. Esta aprovecho cuando giró pudo ver a Cho le hizo una seña silenciosa. Con el dedo fingió cortar su cuello y luego la señalo murmurando "ya verás".  
>Cuando ellos llegaron al ascensor Ginny pudo ver cómo Ron los seguía con cara de incredulidad.<br>Una vez frente a los ascensores Ginny decidió hablar.

-ya bájame Harry, estoy tranquila ahora- Harry lo meditó un segundo y finalmente la bajo.

-¡¿cómo se te ocurre golpearla de esa forma, bruta?- Harry la miró con gesto de no poder creer.

-encima yo soy la bruta- Ron los miraba discutir pero no se metía.- esa maldita empezó todo, y todo por tu culpa ¿NO PODÍAS ESPERAR A TERMINAR CONMIGO Y LUEGO CORRER A BESUQUEARTE CON ELLA?- Ginny intento resistir las ganas de gritar pero le gano el mal genio.

-¿Qué, qué?- se alarmó Ron. Ambos lo miraron pero ninguno respondió.  
>-no grites que harás que vuelva aquí la audiencia… además no seas tan hipócrita Ginevra por favor- Ginny respiro profundo y miró a su hermano.<p>

-Ron podrías dejarnos solos por favor- este asintió y dando media vuelta se fue. Cuando se aseguraron de que nadie los escuchaba retomaron la conversación.

-ya Harry… dime qué sucede ¿por qué ese cambio para conmigo?- la mujer sonaba suave, pensando que tal vez ayudaría a calmar las aguas, pero sucedió todo los contrario.

-Deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta que no te sale. Ya te dije, nada me pasa, es que simplemente no puedo seguir con esto. Y me refiero a todo esto. A nosotros, a mi cambio de vida. Yo no soy esto y nunca lo he sido. No pienso cambiar por ti Ginevra- Harry pensaba que ella no podía ser más mentirosa, allí con esa cara de inocente tratando de convencerlo de que era una blanca palomita: "conmigo no pelirroja"- pensaba.

-creí que éramos amigos, deja de lado lo que ha sucedido entre nosotr…-

-¿entre nosotros dices? Nunca paso nada Ginevra, entiende que lo único que paso, pasó porque yo soy hombre y la carne es débil. Pero nada más- la pelirroja lo miró dolido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-yo de verdad creí que estabas cambiando Harry…y también creí que…- iba a seguir hablando pero al ver la cara de fastidio de él, decidió poner fin a eso.- está bien, olvídalo. Lo único que te pido es que piensa lo que vas a hacer de tu vida Harry. Terminaras sólo si siempre te comportas así. Y por favor no le diga a Ron que fue una farsa lo nuestro, sólo servirá para que siga peleando con Hermione-.

-agradezco tu consejo pero no lo necesito-habló frío Harry.

-entiendo…-la pelirroja no quería alejarse de él porque sabía que no volvería a hablar con él y eso la deprimía. Después de ese tiempo compartiendo todos los días con él, su ausencia la afectaría mucho.

-me alegro, y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ron, simplemente le diré que no funcionamos porque yo estoy interesado en Cho- Ginny rió tristemente.

-debí suponerlo… en fin, que tengas suerte con tu Chonga, y sólo para que sepas, le diré lo mismo a mi familia. Querrán saber qué sucedió también- Harry se encogió de hombros. Toda aquella situación le dolía como una patada al hígado.

No podía creer que estuviera pasando. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero debía mantenerse firme y no dejarse.

-bien debo seguir trabajando así que…- ambos se miraron a los ojos y respiraron profundo.

-¿puedo pedirte algo?- preguntó Ginny dulcemente. Tan dulcemente que logró conmover a Harry.

-cla…-carraspeó Harry-…ro que sí-.

-¿puedo abrazarte? después de todo yo si te quería… como un amigo-Harry la miro y las ganas de besarla lo invadieron, le miró los labios y simplemente asintió.

Ginny se acercó y acaparó todo su cuello con los brazos mientras colocaba su rostro en el hombro de él. Respiro profundo e inundo sus pulmones con el perfume del azabache. Harry no resistió mucho tampoco, quería hacerse el duro pero con ella no resultaba como lo planeaba. Era como si sus sentidos quedaran anulados con sólo sentirla cerca.

El hombre colocó sus manos en la espalda de ella y la apretó fuertemente, como si con ese gesto pudiera mantenerla allí con él y no dejarla ir jamás. 

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a lagrimear, recordaba cómo había sufrido por él cuando ni siquiera hablaban. Ahora que se habían acercado y tenido una excelente relación hasta ese día, no sabía cómo terminaría ella. Destrozada seguro, y para colmo volvía a sufrir a causa de aquella nefasta mujer.  
>Al recordar esto rápidamente soltó al muchacho.<p>

-lo siento. Que tengas mucha suerte. Adiós Harry- y dicho esto volteo rumbo a la salida.

No usaría la red flu. Caminaría…eso necesitaba. 

Harry la miró alejarse oscilando su roja cabellera, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Algo le decía que debía detenerla y decirle que todo lo que le había dicho era una vil mentira. Que inventó todo simplemente porque se enfermó de sólo pensar que otro pudiera tocarla. El azabache tocó su pecho y dejo posada su mano sobre su corazón.

-ya te has metido aquí pelirroja… y no tengo idea cómo hare para sacarte-se lamentó en un susurro.

" _Así es señores y señoras como lo anunciamos aquí, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley han puesto fin a su relación luego de que ésta, al mejor estilo pandillera muggle, golpeó a la famosa modelo Cho Chan ayer por la tarde en el Ministerio de Magia. _

_El motivo de la mujer pelirroja no fue otro que celos. Testigos afirman que ella repetía una y otra vez "no me lo quitaras" y ante la mirada de no entender nada de la modelo, decidió golpearla.__  
><em> 

"_Yo la vi enloquecida realmente parecía hechizada esa mujer. Chang tuvo suerte de no terminar peor" nos afirma una testigo de los hechos. Mientras otros afirman que la causante de todo aquello fue la cara de la nueva colección "Hope" quién interceptó a Ginevra y le hizo saber que su novia la engañaba con ella. Luego al ver que la Weasley no le creía enloqueció y trato de golpearle, pero la otra mujer fue más rápida.__  
><em> 

_Como pueden ver las versiones son muchas, pero la realidad es que Potter llegó y furioso retiró a su ahora ex novia de la mirada de los espectadores.__  
><em> 

_Aquí lo dijimos, "un mes", duraron menos. Lo cierto es que anoche se vio al joven nuevamente soltero junto al famoso jugador de Quiddicht, además mejor amigo de Harry y hermano de Ginevra, Ronald Weasley en el Bar "Paissade", zona del Londres muggle. Al parecer "Ron" lleva separado de su esposa Hermione Granger hace ya unos días y no desaprovecha oportunidad haciendo uso de su fama y encantos, al igual que su mejor amigo. Ambos hombres fueron captados por nuestras cámaras con Cho Chang y Lavender Brown (amiga del "pelirrojo" estrella) cuando salían del Bar. Allí algo tramaban déjenme decirles.__  
><em> 

_Lo curioso aquí es que como hermano, el joven Weasley debería mostrar cierta lealtad hacia su hermana menor., pero lejos de eso anda de parranda con Harry Potter.__  
><em>_Así que ya saben chicas, los dos solteros más codiciados del mundo mágicos están libres y solteros para nuestro deleite".__  
><em> 

_Los saluda cordialmente Cloe Poisson, editora de "Corazón de Bruja".__  
><em>  
>Ginny leía con furia la revista mientras intentaba desayunar. Con cada palabra sentía su rostro más caliente y unas punzadas en el estómago que le hacían perder el apetito. Terminó de leer el artículo y arrojo la revista sobre la mesa lo más lejos posible de ella.<p>

-Buenos días- Hermione despeinada bajaba de su cuarto envuelta en una salida de baño, con una revista en mano idéntica a la que leía la pelirroja, dispuesta a desayunar.

-para ti serán buenos amiga- respondió agriamente Ginny. No quería agarrárselas con su mejor amiga, pero si no con quién más.

-Ginny debes calmar ese genio que tienes. No creas que eres la única que está mal con todo lo que está pasando. Por si no te enteraste mi marido, y el amor de mi vida, por cierto, se anda divirtiendo ¡con esa estúpida!- la pelirroja la miro mientras le pasaba una taza con humeante café.

-gracias-. Sonrió triste la castaña mientras tomaba la taza y se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. 

-lo siento… es que me siento fatal Herms… ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Te juro que tengo ganas de correr hasta ellos y golpearlos por idiotas- la mujer golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado mientras decía estas palabras. Hermione dio un pequeño salto del susto.

-ya… cálmate. Nos terminaran buscando ellos a nosotros amiga. Yo sé lo que te digo. Créeme que yo también tengo ganas de ir y golpear a Ron por haberse acercado a esa "Lavandera" pero qué puedo decirle si yo deje entrar a Viktor aquí. Y por si fuera poco les daríamos el gusto si les recriminamos algo- Hermione tomó un sorbo de su café y se quedó perdida mirando un centro fijo.

-Tienes razón, aunque habla por ti cuando dices que nos buscaran. Harry no volverá a buscarme- eso era lo que la tenía tan cabreada con la vida. Saber que Harry y ella no volverían a hablarse más. Ni siquiera como amigos. Lo extrañaba y eso que sólo había pasado un día sin él.

-Ginny, escucha no quiero decir nada pero yo te lo advertí. Harry no cambiará fácilmente. Él es así como siempre ha sido- la mujer castaña miraba apenada a su amiga, pero alguien tenía que decirle las cosas cómo eran, y qué mejor que su mejor amiga.

-lo sé, sé que me lo advertiste, pero ya ves… soy una idiota-

-no… eso no es cierto, tú te prestaste para este jueguito de él porque en el fondo siguen enamorada de él. Tal como hace tantos años. Y ahora me atrevo a decir que más que antes.

Ginny no respondió, es que simplemente no sabía qué decir. Hermione tenía razón, nuevamente volvía a sentir aquel sentimiento que siempre había tenido por él. Mejor dicho, ese sentimiento había vuelto a despertar, pero ahora más ardiente y fuerte que nunca y no sabía cómo hacer para calmar a su corazón y explicarle que debía resignarse a que el joven no quería nada con ella. Ni siquiera la quería como amiga.

-no quiero darte falsas ilusiones Ginny, pero ahora que lo pienso, Harry lo que tiene, es miedo- razono Hermione.

-¿miedo? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ginny parecía confundida.

-sí, eso mismo. Meditando las cosas en frío, piensa… tal vez el también comenzó a sentir algo por ti y eso lo asusto. Por eso decidió alejarse de ti-contesto Hermione despreocupada, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-eso no tendría sentido Hermione, él lo que quería era cambiar exactamente porque quería conocer a la "mujer ideal" para él… qué sentido tendría si huyera de mí porque siente algo por mí- contradijo la pelirroja aunque la teoría de su amiga la atraía mucho más.

-¡bueno es que justamente eso! El no esperaba que su mujer ideal fueras tú y eso lo debe tener flipando. Es que no tiene ningún sentido que de un día para otro te haya dicho todo lo que te dijo así como si nada. Él no está interesado en Cho te lo aseguro. Y cuando estaba contigo, yo que lo conozco lo notaba realmente muy feliz y cómodo contigo. No tiene sentido lo que hizo.

-No, no tiene sentido para mí tampoco… créeme y me duele pero no voy a rogarle nada… y ya deja de hablarme del tema que lo que pretendo es olvidarme no acordarme de lo infeliz que soy - dijo Ginny mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla y miraba sus pantuflas en forma de conejito.

-como quieras…- Hermione guardo silencio. Ginny la miró de reojo, inmediatamente aflojó el semblante.

-¿tu cómo estas con todo esto de Ron? Porque me imagino (por lo que has dicho) que ya has leído la bendita revista- tanteo el terreno la mujer.

-sí, lo he leído. Mira Ginny, yo de verdad creo que las cosas con él no tienen solución. Cada día estamos más y más distanciados y no sé qué hacer. A veces creo que voy a explotar. Tú sabes que yo lo amo y que haría cualquier cosa por él, pero con todo esto me estoy dando cuenta que nuestro amor no es tan fuerte como yo creía. Mira…a la primer pelea grave que tenemos el sale corriendo a buscar a Lavender y honestamente ya no sé qué pensar de eso-los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a aguarse lentamente. Ginny la observaba triste, luego tomó la mano de su amiga y la obligó a mirarla.

-amiga, yo conozco a mi hermano y ante situaciones así no sabe cómo reaccionar. Debe estar siendo influenciado por el idiota de Harry. Después de todo él es el mujeriego número uno aquí- trato de justificar a su hermano, pero era injustificable su actitud. Eso de buscar mujeres cuando la situación con su mujer estaba al borde de la ruptura le parecía de lo más estúpido. Pero le pareció más cómodo culpar a Harry y de paso tendría un motivo para estar enojada con él y no extrañarlo tanto. Aunque lo consideraba tarea imposible.

-sí, pero el accedió a sabiendas de que yo me enteraría Ginny. Es como si quisiera lastimarme amiga- las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Ginny respiro profundo, generalmente ella también lloraba cuando la castaña lo hacía y viceversa. Todavía recordaba las tardes en las que la castaña la consolaba y lloraba a su lado por aquel idiota de verdes ojos.

-tranquila amiga…- y de repente Ginny se percató de algo -¡eso es! "a sabiendas de que tú te enterarías"… ¡Hermione lo está haciendo a propósito!-.

-¿tú crees?- Hermione parecía sorprendida, pero parecía dispuesta a dejarse convencer.

-claro que si… y ese solapador de Potter lo está ayudando-  
>Hermione pareció meditarlo y de repente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.<p>

-Ginny ¡están tratando de darnos celos a las dos!- exclamó alegre.

-No… Ron está tratando de darte celos a ti- qué más quisiera ella que fuera así, pero no había motivo para que Harry primero le dijera que no quería saber más nada con ella y luego le quisiera dar celos. Simplemente falta de lógica.

-bueno pues no me creas, sé lo que digo y créeme que tengo razón- en ese momento el timbre sonó dos veces. Hermione se levantó presurosa, pero antes miró el reloj de la cocina.

-son las siete de la mañana ¿quién será a estas horas?- ambas se dirigieron a la puerta principal y la castaña luego de mirar por la mirilla y sonreír abrió la puerta.

-¡Viktor! – exclamó al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sólo observó al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos.

-buenas días bellas mujerrres- saludó alegre el búlgaro mientras levantaba en alto una bandeja. 

Harry y Ron desayunaban silenciosos en la cocina del moreno. Ambos debían ir a trabajar ese día. De hecho Ron tenía entrenamiento y Harry una importante misión en el Callejón Diagon.

El pelirrojo observaba de reojo a su amigo. Aunque habían hablado de lo que había sucedido con Ginny él no estaba del todo conforme con aquella conversación. Quería saber más.

-¿la viste?- pregunto de repente. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundido.

-si viste a mi hermana con ese tal Karlov- Harry se sorprendió con la pregunta pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-entonces ¿cómo puedes asegurar que sea cierto lo que un par de cotorras cuchicheaban?- Ron no podía creer que su hermana fuera capaz de eso.

Después de todo ella siempre había estado enamorada del azabache, era del conocimiento de toda la familia. Obviado solamente por Harry claro.

-Ron, yo lo escuche claramente, tu hermana me ha estado engañando con Emerson y para acabarla yo los vi juntos en el San Mungo el otro día que fui a buscarla- contestó testarudo Harry. Seguía firme en su posición de "no buscarla" pero esa mañana como un tonto había despertado, y pensando que llegaba tarde por ella casi salió corriendo de su casa. Al llegar a la puerta recordó que ya no era nada en su vida, ni siquiera su amigo y que ella era una traidora. Así que resignado y fastidiado se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto.

-bueno pero hombre ¡es un Hospital! Es un lugar público… no seas obstinado y habla con ella. Eso de hacerle creer que estas interesado en Cho y por eso la dejas no terminará bien. Mi hermana no sería capaz de hacerte algo así Harry…. La conozco, y Ginny es una persona fiel, pero no me refiero sólo al hecho de una pareja la fidelidad, si no más allá de eso, ella es fiel a sus principios y engañar a la persona que quiere… no hay nada más alejado a ella amigo- por supuesto que conocía a su hermana. Ron le habló serio, todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos, Harry sin embargo desviaba la mirada obstinado. Al pelirrojo le pareció bueno recordarle un reciente hecho en su vida.-Mira cómo estoy sufriendo yo por no haber confiado en mi mujer Harry… no seas estúpido y habla con ella antes de volver a cometer otra estupidez. 

Harry escuchaba a su amigo y con cada palabra dudaba más de su decisión ¿Y si de verdad Ginny no tenía nada con Karlov y lo que aquellas mujeres hablaban eran puros chismes?

Los pensamientos del azabache fueron interrumpidos por el pelirrojo.

-y de una vez te advierto que no volveremos hacer lo que hicimos anoche. No trataré de hacer reflexionar a Hermione por medio de los celos. Si me odia por lo de anoche no podré decirle nada porque lo que hicimos realmente ¡fue una estupidez Harry!- Ron se arrepentía de haber escuchado a sus amigos del equipo y haber dejado que lo fotografiaran con Lavender. Si conocía a Hermione, y sí la conocía, ella estaría escribiendo su sentencia de muerte en Runas Antiguas sobre su fotografía. A veces cuando ella enloquecía de verdad podía llegar a hacer cosas que asustaban. Ron sonreía como un tonto recordando el carácter que tenía su esposa. Harry sólo lo miraba arqueando las cejas. Luego al darse cuenta en qué estaba pensando puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ron! – Este lo miró sobresaltado- me parece bien que trates de recuperarla por otros medios y no de esa forma tan estúpida que te dijeron los muchachos. Lo de Lavender fue un error- recalcó Harry.

-al igual que lo de Cho, Potter- refutó el pelirrojo.

-no estamos hablando de mi- se defendió.

-¿y de quién más si no es de ti? Deja de ser tan inmaduro por favor- Harry abrió la boca con claro gesto de desconcierto y ofensa.

-ahora resulta que yo soy el inmaduro cuando tú fuiste el que le pidió el divorcio a la mujer que ama porque según tú "fue sin mí a una fiesta"- el rostro del azabache había enrojecido a igual que las orejas de su amigo, que tenían un torno escarlata peligroso.

-yo amo a mi mujer y trataré de recuperarla porque no soy un cobarde como tú. Eres increíble amigo una vez que comienzas a sentar cabeza por una mujer y comienzas a ver las cosas de otro modo respecto de la vida, la dejas ir por chismes infundados- la conversación iba subiendo de tono y ambos comenzaban a sentir enfado el uno por el otro, aunque en el fondo Harry le daba la razón a su amigo. Pero eso no quitaba que el pelirrojo también había cometido sus errores como para venir a hacerse el santo con él.

-haga lo que haga es problema mío y de nadie más Ron, así que te agradecería que no entrometieras tus narices donde no te llaman- Harry habló lento y pausado intentando no perder la calma, pero al ver la cara de decepción de su amigo no pudo evitar sentirse un idiota. Ron tenía razón, él tendría que haber enfrentado la situación de otra forma. No debió tratar así a Ginny.

-me meto porque es mi hermana, y mal que te pese soy tu mejor amigo. Te imaginas que quiero lo mejor para los dos por igual. Y qué mejor si tu felicidad está alado de mi hermana y la de ella alado tuyo. Yo te conozco de toda la vida y sé que eres una excelente persona, pero a veces te comportas como un niño de doce años-

-mira quién lo dice- respondió el moreno sonriendo, ya no estaba enojado con su amigo, si no consigo mismo, por sus idioteces, Ginny debía estar odiándolo.

-lo sé, pero tú me dices cuando lo hago… y lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo contigo- sonrió también Ron

-hablaré con ella- prometió Harry.

-y yo arreglaré la cosas con Hermione- prometió también el otro hombre. Ambos estrecharon sus manos y sonrieron.

_

-Gracias por la tarta Viktor ¡esta delicioso!- concedió Hermione mientras engullía la tercer porción. Ginny sonreía.

-es lo menos que podía hacerrr, eso y venía a llevarrrte a ti a tu trrrabajo Ginevrrra- Ginny lo miró enarcando las cejas y luego miró a su amigas castaña, quien se encogió de hombros para luego agregar.

-creí que necesitarías que alguien te llevara al trabajo, y Viktor se ofreció…dijo que no aceptaba un no como respuesta- dijo Hermione. La pelirroja la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-es cierrrto no acepto un no- volvió a sonreír Krum cortésmente.

-yo te lo agradezco, pero puedo ir por la red flu, o simplemente desaparecer- ya luego arreglaría cuentas con su amiga.

-pero Ginny a estas horas las chimeneas están saturadas, y desaparecerte no me parece bien. Sólo te llevara al trabajo, no necesitas casarte con él para eso- bromeó.

-es cierrrto Ginrvrrra…deja que te lleve- Viktor puso una carita tan tierna y bonachona que la pelirroja no pudo decirle que no. El muchacho parecía un buen hombre.

-está bien, gracias. Y por cierto dime Ginny- concedió finalmente la pelirroja.

-Bueno pero ya vayan que se te hará tarde Ginny- la pelirroja asintió y subió a cambiarse para ir a San Mungo, subía las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada del búlgaro.  
>Una vez que la pelirroja se perdió de vista el hombre le confesó a Hermione algo que lo tenía preocupado desde ayer.<p>

-Herrrmione debo decirrrte algo- Viktor miró a la castaña con expresión dudosa.

-dime- sonrió.

-crrreo que he cometido un errror- dijo luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

-¿qué quieres decir?- la castaña arqueó las cejas.

-le he contado a un amigo que es aurror aquí lo que me confiaste ayerrr sobrrre Potterrr y…- Viktor hizo un gesto de culpable con la boca.

-¿qué tu qué? ¡viktor! ¡Se suponía que no debías contarselo a nadie!- Hermione abría grandes los ojos mientras hablaba.

-¡lo sé y lo siento mucho! Perrro es que… me dijo que no se llevaba bien con Potterrr porrrque él estaba interrresada en su novia y yo simplemente lo saque de su errror- se disculpó el búlgaro ante la mirada atenta de la castaña.

-¿y quién es tu amigo si se puede saber?

-se llama Karlo….- pero el búlgaro se vio interrumpido por la pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras.

-estoy lista Viktor, de verdad te agradezco el gesto- La pelirroja se había puesto una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a ciertas partes de su anatomía y un pantalón de vestir negro. Era la clase de ropa que utilizaba para ir a trabajar. Según ella no era necesario más arreglo si andaba con una bata blanca todo el tiempo.

-es lo menos que podía hacer- esta vez fue Hermione quien dijo esa frase. Lo decía en forma de indirecta. No le había agradado en lo más mínimo que traicionara su confianza

-¿y eso por qué?- se extrañó la pelirroja.

-lo solucionarrre- hablo convincente el jugador internacional. Hermione asintió conforme ante la atenta mirada de Ginny que no entendía nada, luego sólo se encogió de hombro restándole importancia al asunto.

-descuida Ginny no es nada-

-como sea amiga ¿nos vamos?- Viktor asintió distraído mientras pensaba cómo hacer para solucionar si Karlov había abierto la boca- Adiós Herms... nos vemos en la tarde, recuerda que hoy trabajo sólo hasta las seis- Hermione asintió.

-bien, yo regreso a eso de la cinco... te espero y veremos algo qué hacer, estoy cansada de estar encerrada aquí mientras esos dos hacen de las suyas- Hermione y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo, y luego largaron una carcajada.

-bien ya veremos qué hacer- concedió la pelirroja.

-adiós Herrrmine-.

-adiós Viktorr.

Ginny y Viktor se dirigieron al automóvil de este. Luego de que el hombre le abriera la puerta caballerosamente subió el también. 

Ambos iban silenciosos, él pensando en qué decir para romper el hielo y ella pensando en que hasta ayer era Harry quien la llevaba al trabajo.

-¿te gusta el Quiddicht?- preguntó Krum de repente. Ginny lo miro y sonrió. A _él_ le gusta el Quiddicht.

-por supuesto que sí, es mi deporte favorito- respondió cordialmente.

-entonces ¿lo has jugado?-

-pues sí, de niña volaba a escondidas de todos y ya durante mi adolescencia fui buscadora y cazadora de mi casa en Hogwarts-

-¡qué imprrresionante! no me mal interprrretes, perrro es que tu carrrera discierrrne mucho de ese deporrrte- sonrió Viktor.

-cuando no sabía que seguir, me propusieron jugar para las Arpías, un equipo femenino de aquí, pero terminé decidiendo la medimagia. Aunque supongo que el Quiddicht, los Weasley, lo llevamos en la sangre- sonrió recordando que todos sus hermanos, menos Percy claro, fueron buenos jugadores de ese deporte. Y Ron era profesional ahora.

-si es cierrrto, tu familia y Potterrr... recuerrrdo que errra muy bueno- Ginny respiró pronfundo ante la mención del pelinegro.

-si bueno, es muy bueno- respondió incómoda. Viktor al notarlo decidió cambiar de tema. Con sólo nombrarlo la pelirroja había cambiado totalmente su expresión, hasta hace dos minutos estaba sonriente y ahora sólo miraba seria hacia el vacío.

-Porrr cierrrto...escuche lo que dijerrron sobrrre salirrr hoy. Me gustarrría que considerarrran venirrr hoy a una disco parrra darrrme la bienvenida al país- propuso sonriéndole.

-bueno pues… debería conversarlo con Hermione. Muchas gracias de todas formas Viktor-.

_

Harry conducía hacia San Mungo dispuesto a hablar con Ginny y darle la oportunidad de contar la versión de su historia. Al llegar aparco en la entrada y cuando se disponía a ingresar, vio como un lujoso Audi blanco aparcado delante de su BMW negro.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando SU pelirroja bajaba del auto seguida de Viktor Krum. Quedó de piedra sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Nuevamente por sus venas corría algo que parecía quemarle, era esa sensación de tener una piedra en el estómago y por más que uno quiera fingir que todo está bien, el rostro y la incapacidad de si quiera fingir una sonrisa nos delata. Así eran los celos y Harry Potter últimamente los estaba experimentando frecuentemente. Era como s los celos que no había sentido en años se multiplicaran y quisieran aflorar todos al mismo tiempo.

Ginny bajó del auto rápidamente impidiendo así a Viktor que la ayudara. Aun no había notado que tenían compañía.

-te agradezco nuevamente que te hayas tomando la molestia- agradeció cordialmente, aunque aún seguía triste. Durante el camino al trabajo habían conversado ella y Viktor y se había dado cuenta de que el hombre era muy simpático y no un oportunista como ella creía.

-la mejorrr forrrma de agradecerrrme sería aceptando mi invitación parrra esta noche- propuso alegre Viktor.

-está bien, lo hablare con Hermione- concedió risueña Ginny.

-Bien Ginny…ojala nos veamos hoy en la noche- y dicho esto sorprendió a la pelirroja, se fue acercando a ella lentamente mirándola a los ojos y suavemente le plantó y beso en la mejilla. Ginny sintió la fragancia de él inundarle los pulmones, y para deleitarse mejor con el aroma cerro unos segundos sus ojos.  
>Volvió a abrirlos y vio que él le sonreía carismáticamente.<p>

Harry observaba todo desde atrás y sentía la sangre hervirle. Cómo podía ser que aquel buitre estuviera allí besando a su ¿"ex"? novia-amiga frente a todo el mundo. Él era Harry Potter y merecía respeto de aquel sujeto. No podía ser que a sabiendas que hacía tan sólo horas de terminar con él, viniera a hacerse el galán con ella.

De igual forma el azabache sentía que trataban de arrebatarle algo que era suyo y solamente suyo. Y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que con paso decidido se dirigió hacia ellos.

-podrá ser una traidora, pero nadie toca a MI mujer- susurró Harry.

-Buenos días, lamento la interrupción- Harry había llegado hasta ellos. 

Ginny y Viktor se sorprendieron de su presencia. La pelirroja, se alegraba de volver a verlo. Aunque su seria expresión no auguraba nada nuevo. 

-Buenos días Harry…no interrumpes nada- aseguró amablemente la mujer, mientras miraba significativamente a Krum para que la apoyara en su declaración.  
>-No interrrumpes nada Potterrr- afirmó resoplando. El azabache, por dentro disgustado con el búlgaro y "la traidora", sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros. <p>

-no es asunto mío lo que hagas o dejes de hacer Ginevra- habló de una forma firma, le hubiera gustado sonar más despreocupado pero falló en la tarea. En su tono de voz se notaba un claro enfado. 

-bien…-realmente Ginny no tenía otra cosa más que agregar. El hombre seguía en su postura fría y distante. O tal vez aun más. La inferencia que le estaba mostrando en ese momento le dolía más que sus gritos. 

-pelirrroja yo me voy... nos vemos en la noche- Viktor se acercó nuevamente a la mujer y le plantó un segundo beso en la mejilla. Claramente se oyó un fuerte carraspeo producido por el pelinegro, estaba de piedra, ese idiota la había llamado "pelirroja" como él lo hacía.-"maldito oportunista"- pensaba colérico.  
>Ginny sólo le sonrió incómoda. <p>

-hasta luego- saludó el búlgaro y subiendo a su automóvil se perdió de vista al doblar en la esquina. Harry y Ginny permanecieron en silencio, pero el moreno terminó de romperlo. 

-vine a saber de David- informó formal. La realidad era que había ido a hablar con ella del asunto de Karvol, pero dado los recientes sucesos y dada la compañía de la pelirroja era asunto descartado. 

Ginny suspiró decepcionada, esperaba que él hubiera recapacitado y el motivo de su visita no fuera otro más que para decirle que lamentaba lo que le había dicho y que quería por lo menos ser su amigo. Más le dolía porque se tono tan serio ni siquiera lo utilizaba para con ella cuando no tenían ningún tipo de relación. 

-lo imagine- mintió- bien, sígueme que no puedo darte un parte médico aquí en la calle- y diciendo esto volteo dejando a Harry atrás. 

-bien- susurró el moreno mientras la seguía.  
>Mientras iban caminando hacia la recepción, Harry la miraba de reojo. <p>

-"¿será que alguna vez me acostumbraré a su belleza? – Pensaba con una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba cómo se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.- "es que cada día la veo más hermosa…-¿será eso posible Potter?"- seguía pensando.  
>-¿dónde iras con Krum? Digo… si se puede saber- tanteó el auror, mientras fingía desinterés. La pelirroja lo miró extrañado, esperanzada por un segundo. Tal vez a él si le importaba ella. –"pero qué estupideces piensas"- se reganó ella misma. <p>

-aun no he dicho que iré con él a la fiesta de bienvenida – respondió naturalmente. 

-¿fiesta de bienvenida? Y tu aceptas así sin más… creí que él no te agradaba- dijo fastidiado mirándola. 

Ginny levanto la vista y vio como él rápidamente apartaba los ojos de ella. 

-es que Hermione le pidió que me trajera hasta aquí como favor y el acepto. Sabes que tú lo hacías desde que me mude con ella, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía pedirte ese favor a ti. 

-sabes que yo no tendría problema en pasar por ti….-intervino Harry. 

-no seas ridículo- explotó ella- ¿¡cómo crees que podría pedirte algo a ti después de todo lo que me dijiste y restregarme a Chonga en la cara! – Ginny paró en seco en medio del pasillo y colocando las manos en la cintura en forma autoritaria lo desafió con la mirada. 

-tranquilízate que sólo era un comentario-respondió el con calma tratando de tranquilizarla. No les convenía a ninguno de los dos que los vieran discutir en medio de San Mungo. 

-como sea… paso de ti y tu amable ofrecimiento- ironizó ella. 

-claro como ahora tienes a tu adorado Viky… ¿de qué puedo servirte yo no?- quiso saber el azabache olvidando su antiguo razonamiento de "no llamar la atención". 

-no seas estúpido e hipócrita- le susurró ella bien pegada a él. 

-ahora el hipócrita soy yo cuando tú decías que Viktor no te caía bien, y ahora permites que te traiga al trabajo y asistes felizmente a fiestas con él Ginevra- 

-¡no seas tan igualado Potter! Tú menos que nadie puede decirme nada ¿quién era el que corría bajo mis faldas cada vez que Chonga se le acercaba? Y ahora andas con ellas en fiestecitas y besuqueándote - Ginny lo fulminaba y Harry le sostenía la mirada también. 

-ese no es asunto tuyo- dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice. Ella le aparto el dedo con una discreta palmada a su mano.  
>-no me señales… ¡y sí! no es asunto mío, tienes razón, pero menos asunto tuyo es lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ni con él ni con nadie- Harry abrió la boca indignado. <p>

-¿ah sí?- pregunto incrédulo- pues tampoco es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Cho o cualquier otra mujer- agrego de forma infantil. Ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco 

-ya me oíste, ya te oí… no tenemos más nada de qué hablar- sentenció ella. 

-tienes razón… no quiero seguir viéndote mucho tiempo más- eso había sido cruel, él lo sabía, pero no podía evitar ser un cretino con ella cuando se la imaginaba en brazos de otros. 

-bien…espérame aquí- ordeno de forma cansina mientras se dirigía a su oficina. 

-mejor te acompaño… no quiero quedarme sólo aquí- decidió mientras apartaba con susto la mirada de la recepcionista del lugar. Era una mujer enorme que lo miraba de forma coqueta. 

-como quieras- dijo ella.

-¿¡Cómo que no conseguiste nada!- el rubio la fulminó con la mirada. 

-pues así fue… ¡y no me grites! Puse todo de mí y el muy estúpido ¡nada!- se indigno la mujer. 

-serás inútil… simplemente te tenías que acostar con él para asegurarte- habló en un susurro Angus. El y la oriental se encontraban en la oficina del rubio. 

-¡lo sé! No soy idiota ¿sí? Pero no pude, ya te digo que cuando le insinué ir a mi casa se hacía el desentendido o el que no me escuchaba. Ni siquiera me dejo besarlo ¿puedes creerlo?- habló Cho como si fuera una locura no sucumbir a sus encantos. 

-lo que me dices es raro… Harry nunca fue de rechazar a una mujer- dijo mientras tocaba su barbilla con el dedo, pensativo. 

-en un momento hasta le pregunto al jugador pelirrojo ese, hermano de la otra insulsa, "¿qué estará haciendo?"…¡estoy segura que le hablaba de esa maldita! No puedes imaginar mi impotencia Angus- se quejaba la mujer. 

-bueno en ese caso debemos hablar con Emerson y asegurarnos que Ginevra y él no se acerquen- sugirió él. 

-por el momento no lo harán… él cree que ella está con Karlov y eso no le vino en gracia para nada, de nosotros depende que siga pensando que ella lo engaño- 

-sí, pero yo sigo pensando que ese idiota no fue del todo sincero con nosotros…- Karlov se había acercado a Angus para decirle que tenía la forma de conseguir que Ginny y Harry terminaran. No era un secreto que a Angus no le caía para nada en gracias la pelirroja por acaparar completamente a Harry, y el rubio no desaprovechaba oportunidad para despotricar contra ella. Todos en el cuartel conocían esa situación. Así que Karlov aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó al otro auror a proponerle el plan. 

-¿a qué te refieres Angus?- quiso saber Cho. 

-a que sólo me dijo que le hiciéramos creer a Harry que él y Weasley lo han estado engañando… pero presiento que me ocultó información. No pudo salir esa idea es su cabeza sólo porque sí- al ver que la mujer lo miraba confundido puso los ojos en blanco y agrego- déjalo así, yo me entiendo… - 

-bien… yo debo retirarme, tengo una sesión de fotos muy importante- y dicho esto se levanto y beso al joven apasionadamente. 

-ya vete perra- habló con una sonrisa Angus sobre los labios de la mujer. 

-adiós corazón…nos vemos en la noche- se despidió sonriente Cho mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_

Viktor Krum llegaba al ministerio. Había decidido que lo mejor era hablar con Karlov y sonsacarle información. Rogaba que no hubiera contado nada a nadie… si no se metería en serio problemas con Hermione. 

Al llegar a los ascensores agradeció al cielo ahorrarse el tener que ir a buscarlo. Allí parado frente a la recepcionista estaba su amigo hablando animadamente con ella. Se iba acercando a él cuando escucho parte de la conversación. 

-¿y Potter las escucho?- preguntaba divertido el morocho. 

-si… cada palabra- sonrió la rubia. 

-así me gusta princesa… te recompensaré este favorcito- y discretamente se acercó hasta ella para besar sus labios. Seguía sin percatarse de la presencia del búlgaro, quien escuchaba atento. 

-prometí hacerle pagar a Potter su trata para conmigo… y qué mejor que romperle el corazón. Debe estar odiando a Ginny- sonrió Karlov, ganándose una mirada dolida de la mujer que estaba besando. 

-a ti te gusta esa mujer… es que ¿qué le ven?- se alarmó. 

-eso no te importa a ti… limítate a cumplir con lo que te dije- 

-cuidadito como me hablas Karlov… no fue nada fácil hacerle creer al auror Harry Potter que su novia lo engaña contigo. Estaba que temblaba del miedo ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si él me enfrentaba pidiéndome explicaciones?... no hubiese podido mentirle en la cara a él- dijo ella. 

-ya...cállate que si nos escuchan estamos en graves problemas- 

-yo nada más decía- Viktor escuchaba atento y decidió que era hora de hacer acto de presencia. Después de todo su amigo si había abierto la boca y era el causante de la pelea entre Potter y la pelirroja. 

-Karrrlov… te he estado buscando- saludó el búlgaro mientras llegaba por detrás palmeándolo en la espalda. 

-¿qué haces aquí Viktor?- preguntó desconfiado. La recepcionista se había quedado muda al ver a Krum. 

- vine a saludarrrte perrro se me ha hecho tarrrdisimo buscándote, así que ya me voy. Adiós- y dicho esto se retiró dejando a Karlov con la palabra en la boca. 

-tengo que hablarrr con Herrrmione- murmuró Krum- va a matarrrme- se lamentó.

_

-bueno eso es todo… puede irse hoy mismo. Está dado de alta- pronosticó Ginny. 

-Perfecto- se alegró Harry con una autentica sonrisa. Ginny lo vio sonreír y le entraron ganas de besarlo. Es que el maldito era tan guapo a opinión de la pelirroja. Además tenía esa sonrisa que la dejaba a una en la estratosfera. 

-bien, yo debo seguir con lo mío…- 

-también yo….- dijo él mirándola fijamente. 

-Bien, adiós Harry- Ginny volteó dispuesta a retirarse cuando sintió que Harry la sostenía por el brazo. 

-gracias Ginny- agradeció y se acercó a ella lentamente. Ella lo veía acercarse sin respirar, expectante con todos los sentidos bien despiertos. 

Cuando ya sus labios eran separados por escasos centímetros, Ginny recuperó la cordura, y reacciono acorde al lugar donde se encontraban. Después de todo ella allí era la sanadora Weasley, una importante medimaga. No podía andar montando ese tipo de espectáculos. Ya había sido suficiente con lo de Chonga.  
>Y de repente algo hizo contacto dentro de ella cuando se acodó de aquella mujer y Harry besándose. Presurosa aparto a Harry de ella. <p>

-ya vete Harry- ordenó. El muchacho pareció meditarlo un segundo y finalmente resignado volteo sin volver a voltear. Ginny lo vio perderse de vista. Le dolía y desesperaba la situación, pero lo mejor sería olvidarse de él. O al menos volver a su vida normal, como hacía un mes estaba todo, pero sin él.

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en el cuarto de la segunda preparándose para salir. Habían decidido aceptar la propuesta de Viktor y él pasaría por ellas a las once de la noche. Tenían toda una hora para decidir qué ponerse, cómo maquillarse y cambiarse las veces que fueran necesarias. 

-no llegaremos a tiempo es que nada se me ve bien- se quejaba una aturdida Hermione mientras se tiraba a la cama de Ginny. 

-no digas tonterías, cualquier cosa se te ve bien amiga…- dijo ella. 

-esa eres tu… no sé cómo lo haces pero si te pones una bolsa de basura y le haces un moño te quedaría bien igual- ambas lanzaron una carcajada. 

-ya déjate de bobadas… ese pantalón blanco (y esa blusa también te quedan genial). Resaltan tus curvas- guiño un ojo Ginny. 

-¿tú crees?- dudo la castaña. 

-claro que sí… yo no sé qué ponerme- ambas miraron la ropa desperdigada por toda la cama y volvieron a reír. 

-este pantalón negro y….- Hermione hurgó entre la ropa y debajo de una pila sacó un top rojo-¡este!- sonrió triunfante. 

-¿cómo crees?- se alarmo su amiga. 

-Ginny esto te queda genial ¡anímate!- al ánimo Hemione- si tú te pones eso yo me pongo esto-dijo levantando el pantalón y la blusa blanca, movía las prendas frente los ojos de su mejor amiga.  
>-está bien- concedió Ginny. Ambas saltaron en la cama y corrieron a prepararse.<br>_

-Harry averigüé y la disco "Previous" está bastante buena hoy. Creo que habrá una celebración especial o algo así, no supieron explicarme- dijo Ron. Él y su mejor amigo habían quedado en salir esa noche, pero sólo ellos dos, como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. A pesar de la insistencia de Cho en salir con Harry este se negó rotundamente. 

-por mí está bien, no creo que nos quedemos hasta muy tarde igual…- 

-pero si mañana trabajas en la tarde amigo… no seas aguafiestas Harry- Ron palmeó el hombro del azabache. 

-bien son las doce de la noche, prepárate, yo aquí te espero- dijo el pelirrojo quien ya estaba cambiado y listo para salir. 

-bien- comentó simplemente mientras se dirigía desganado hacia su cuarto pensando en la posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera con Krum. Esa posibilidad lo traspasó como un cuchillo afinado. Había preferido no contarle nada a Ron sobre esa charla con su hermana. Prefería evitar un nuevo problema.

-IRRRÉ A BUSCARRR ALGO DE BEBERRR… - gritó Krum a Ginny y Hermione para que escucharan su voz por sobre el bullicio de la música. 

Estas simplemente asintieron bailando y alzando sus vasos. 

-CREO QUE HEMOS BEBIDO DE MÁS- le comento despreocupada Hermione a Ginny. La otra mujer rió tontamente mientras tomaba a la castaña de las manos haciéndola bailar. Se sentía mareada pero se estaba divirtiendo a lo loco. 

Harry y Ron ingresaron a la disco muggle, la música les hacía palpitar el corazón más fuerte. Distinguieron la barra y se acercaron a pedir un trago. Se manejaban por señas prácticamente porque era imposible escucharse entre ellos.

La música era bastante movida y alegre, la gente enloquecía en la pista y bailaban con tragos en las manos.  
>Ron se acerco al oído de Harry y le gritó:<p>

-HACE MUCHO QUE NO VENIMOS JUNTOS A ESTOS LUGARES- el pelinegro sonrió apagado pensando que él tampoco asistía a las discos desde que...Prefirió no seguir pensando.

Pidieron dos tragos al barman y se dispusieron a observar la pista. Harry veía a las mujeres enloquecidas tratando de superarse entre ellas, compitiendo por quién atraía más miradas pero había una que todos los hombres comían con la mirada. Dos de hecho, una de ellas se encontraba de espaldas. Llevaba un pantalón negro bien ajustado y una top rojo fuego. Movía su cuerpo al compás de la canción y sabía hacerlo. Luego vio como la otra se le acercaba y bailaban pegadas entre ellas. La otra mujer vestida completamente de blanco. 

Las luces apagadas le impedían ver el rostro de las mujeres. 

Miro a su amigo y el también observaba en la misma dirección que él.

-MIRA ESO- gritó Harry con una sonrisa pícara. Las mujeres comenzaron a ser rodeadas por un grupos de hombres que bailaban a su alrededor, Uno se puso detrás de la mujer de negro posando sus manos en la pronunciada figura de la mujer. Otro hizo lo mismo con la de blanco.

-OYE... ¿NOS ACERCAMOS?- propuso descaradamente Ron.

-¿TU CREES?- respondió gritando también Harry. El pelirrojo asintió.  
>Ambos se pararon y se fueron acercando evitando a mujeres que se les pegaban al bailar.<br>No las reconocieron hasta que no las tuvieron prácticamente en frente. Ambas bailaban con vasos con tragos en las manos mientras eran agarradas por la cintura.

-no puede ser- susurro el azabache mientras observaba a Ron quién tenía la boca abierta de incredulidad. Harry por su parte se sentía mareado. La música a todo volumen, el trago que acababa de beber y ver a esa mujer ¡siendo tocada por otro!... Definitivamente algo le iba a dar.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando recobró la conciencia, fue para ver a Ron correr apresuradamente hacia Hermione. Y el allí parado sin poder moverse. Miró nuevamente en dirección a Ginny y allí estaba ella bailando sensualmente mientras un hombre tomaba su cintura. 

Vio como el pelirrojo ni lerdo ni perezoso apartaba al hombre que sostenía a Hermione de un empujón. Vio también que el hombre protestaba, ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña pero al pelirrojo decir algo y luego de que la castaña asintiera, el intruso finalmente se retiró dejando solos a Ron y Hermione. 

Ginny seguía bailando ajena a la situación de su amiga. 

El azabache se reventaba la cabeza pensando cómo hacer para sacar a ese hombre de encima de la pelirroja. Hasta que vio cómo el hombre iba deslizando lentamente la mano por debajo de la pierna de Ginny y esta lo retiraba de un tirón. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. 

-eso sí que no- se quejaba el pelinegro. 

Un decido Harry se dirigió presuroso, haciéndose paso entre la gente en la pista, hasta ellos. 

-si no quieres que te haga tragar el vaso que lleva ella en las manos por lugares inapropiados es mejor que te vayas- le habló el azabache al hombre bien cerca del oído par que lo escuchara. Ginny estaba de espaldas a Harry, no lo veía. 

El hombre que bailaba con la mujer lo miro de mala gana, pero al ver la cara de Harry se retiró sin si siquiera mirarlo. Antes de que ella lo notara el azabache tomó el lugar del otro hombre colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. 

Ginny entre el mareo y la música no se había percatado de nada. Hasta que busco con la mirada a su amiga y la vio hablando con ¿Ron?... ¿qué hacía su hermano allí?  
>Enfocó mejor la vista y vio que se estaban besando. Abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió alegre. Aunque de repente se sintió triste, ellos se habían reconciliado y ella allí bailando con un desconocido, sin la persona que quería a su lado.<p>

Ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado que la persona que la tomaba de la cintura en ese momento era él. Y no lo hubiera notado si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. 

-hola pelirroja- habló su compañero de baile, bien cerca de su oído rosando su mejilla. 

-ese perfume- susurró Ginny para ella misma, mientras abría sorprendida los ojos. Inmediatamente volteó quedando cara a cara con Harry Potter. 

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ?- gritó ella, pero Harry hizo un gesto como si no entendiera nada. 

-NO LOGRO ESCUCHARTE- grito también él. 

-¿QUÉ?- evidentemente la música en ese momento estaba en lo mejor de su apogeo y el volumen imposibilitaba bastante una conversación. 

Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco tomó la mano Ginny y tiró de ella para retirarla de ese lugar tan ruidoso.  
>La mujer sólo se dejo guiar, caminaba hasta se podría decir torpemente… jamás hubiese imaginado que terminaría topándose con Harry en aquel lugar.<br>Harry los condujo hacia los sillones del sector vip, allí la música no sonaba tan fuerte y le permitía a la gente una conversación y otras cosas que vieron hacían las parejas allí. 

-ya… ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó mirándole los labios insistentemente. Harry notó esto y sonrió de lado. La conocía y sabía lo que buscaba- Hermione se preocupara por mí. 

-no lo creo- agrego el azabache divertido viendo como Ron y Hermione se besaban apremiantemente. 

-Ron ha vuelto a su vieja técnica… pareciera que se la estuviera comiendo- opino ella riendo, contagiando a Harry. De repente vieron cómo Ron le susurraba algo a Hermione y girando sobre ellos mismos desaparecieron. Nadie en el lugar pareció percatarse que de repente dos personas habían desaparecido. 

-¿¡cómo se les ocurre!- se alarmo Harry- si estuviera de servicio los detendría por imprudentes- 

-pero no lo estas gran auror- dijo Ginny divertida. Harry afirmo con la cabeza y se sentó, luego la invitó a hacer lo mismo. Ella acepto gustosa.  
>-Estás hermosa- comentó el azabache a la ligera. <p>

-gracias, igual tú- respondió Ginny divertida y agradecida. Se miraron por una fracción de segundos, ambos se deseaban, hasta un ciego podría verlo. Así que lo que sucedió luego ya era predecible. 

Se fueron acercando, primero lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y una vez que estuvieron a centímetros se acercaron violentamente. Estaban compartiendo un beso salvaje, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. La necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro lo demostraban en ese beso. 

Ginny enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache mientras Harry la sentaba en su regazo. Ambos jugaban una guerra. Quién daba más placer al otro. Guerra que tenían empatada definitivamente. 

Harry acariciaba la espalda femenina y seguía bajando por el muslo, luego por la nalga derecha. Ella comenzaba a sentir en la zona del muslo izquierdo el entusiasmo del moreno. 

Al sentir esto, la pelirroja rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos. 

-no podemos seguir aquí- sugirió ella. Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó su varita del bolsillo. Luego de mirar para todos lados, la agito y ambos giraron sobre sí mismos. Ginny cerró los ojos para no marearse.

Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró en la casa de él.  
>Lo miró. Habían aparecido en el piso de su sala de estar. Seguían en la misma posición.<p>

Ella sobre su regazo y el con las manos en el mismo lugar. 

-si estuviera de servicio, creo que tendría que auto detenerse joven auror- Ginny le habló pegando sus labios a los de él. Harry sonrió pero no tenía ganas de bromear así que tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos intensificó el beso. 

Él deslizó hábilmente el top de Ginny por sus brazos. Mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la camisa de él. Uno a uno iba desabotonando los botones mirándolo y sonriendo de lado.  
>El azabache tomo a Ginny del suelo y levantándola reanudaron la sesión de besos mientras se dirigían al cuarto. <p>

Una vez allí Harry la depositó en la cama suavemente. La miró, su cabello rojo como el fuego resaltaba en sus sábanas verde petróleo. 

-eres hermosa- le susurró mientras ibas deslizando el pantalón de ella por sus piernas. Ginny simplemente sonreía. Una vez cumplida la tarea, el azabache se colocó sobre ella y volvió a besarla mientras retiraba la última prenda que les impedía el contacto más íntimo. 

Ginny cerró los ojos y la esencia de la piel de Harry lleno el aire que la rodeaba. Inhaló con avidez, y le recorrió la espalda con las manos, aprendiendo las curvas de las caderas y los glúteos fuertes que poseía aquel hombre. Le acarició la cabeza, enredando en sus dedos los cabellos azabaches. 

Harry por su parte también navegaba por el cuerpo de Ginny, acariciaba cada centímetro de piel y cuando las manos fueron reemplazadas por su boca oyó como la pelirroja emitía un leve gemido. 

El pelinegro volvió a subir a la altura de sus bocas, sentía la presión de los pechos de ella contra el suyo. La rigidez de los pezones duros mientras probaba la dulzura de la boca de Ginny con la lengua inquisidora. 

-eres única- le susurró él al oído- únicamente perfecta. 

Ginny sentía la presión de la excitación de él contra se vientre así que con apremiante destreza libero de su apriete a Harry mientras sonreían. 

- hora Harry- suplico la pelirroja con la voz completamente tomada por la excitación.  
>Harry negó con la cabeza, intentando contenerse, sabiendo que la demora aumentaría el placer, no quería echar a perder ese momento apresurando el acto de amor, estar con esa mujer era único y debía aprovecharlo al máximo. <p>

La miró mientras Ginny se abría debajo de él deseosa de concretar. Harry le acarició los labios con la lengua y ella repitió la orden: 

-ahora, Harry. 

Estaba perdido, con respiración temblorosa se acomodó sobre ella, deslizó las manos por debajo de ella para levantarla y prepararla para recibir la pujante entrada de su miembro en ella. Y respirando profundo, la fue penetrando lentamente, ambos emitieron una gemido de placer incontenible. Con cada profunda arremetida él sondeaba el cuerpo de Ginny y los ojos de ella le sostenían la mirada. La mujer sintió la presencia de la carne masculina en sus entrañas. 

La pelirroja le rozó los labios con los dedos y murmuró: ¿serás cuidadoso? 

-claro que si amor- respondió el simplemente. 

Ginny sonrió complacida mientras su cuerpo y el de Harry quedaban totalmente unidos. 

Los movimientos cada vez se hicieron más rápidos y desesperados.  
>Y entonces estalló el éxtasis y por un instante mágico existieron como un solo cuerpo.<br>Complacidos ambos quedaron unidos unos minutos más en silencio. Hasta que Harry recuperó el habla y le dijo en un suave murmullo mientras besaba su frente: eres increíble.

Ginny despertó sobresaltada. Abrió un ojo lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que irradiaba el sol ese día. A través de la ventana podía  
>distinguir un hermoso día soleado.<p>

Abrió luego lentamente otro ojo y enfocó la vista. Se encontraba en una enorme cama tapada con unas sábanas verdes petróleo. Trato de moverse pero el cuerpo se manifestó por la actividad de la noche pasada ¡Le dolía hasta la conciencia!

Fue allí que su mente hizo un clic, ¡estaba en el cuarto de Harry!

Miro asustada hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba el azabache, al parecer ni si quiera se había percatado que la pelirroja ya había despertado.

-estúpida- murmuró Ginny mientras levantaba lentamente las sábanas de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo notó su desnudez y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí. Alado de ella Harry se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-¡mil veces estúpida! - volvió a murmurar. Esta vez liberó su cuerpo lentamente de las garras de las delicadas sábanas y se precipitó a buscar su ropa.

-Por Merlín que no se despierte- hablaba la pelirroja para sí misma. No podía creer la estupidez cometida. Se había acostado con él. Finalmente había conseguido de ella lo que siempre buscaba de todas las mujeres. Y aunque lo había disfrutado enteramente no podía evitar sentirse mal porque el creería que ella era una fácil.

Se dirigió al baño que él tenía dentro del cuarto, al entrar volvió a mirar hacia la cama para asegurarse que no haya despertado. Cerró la puerta y miró el interior del cuarto de baño. Ese lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a los baños de los perfectos en Hogwarts.

Hasta tenía la tina esa con los grifos pequeños que a ella tanto le gustaban. No era que se había bañado muchas veces allí. Pero como toda Weasley la curiosidad la llevó hasta ese lugar y una vez allí no pudo evitar tomar un baño.  
>Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar sus años en el colegio, pero su mente rápidamente retiro el recuerdo cuando se acercó al espejo.<p>

La imagen que le devolvía era de una Ginny diferente. Como si algo en ella hubiera cambiado. Sus cabellos despeinados y de un tono rojizo furioso. Sus ojos más brillosos de lo normal. Sonrió ante la imagen. Le agradaba esa Ginny.

Abrió el grifo y de allí tomó una generosa cantidad de agua para enjuagarse el rostro. Luego tomó un poco de pasta de dientes y la colocó sobre su dedo. Lo miró con desconfianza, pero era mejor eso que nada. Enjuago su dedo, tomó una toalla de un color azul marino para disimular su desnudez y salió de allí tratando de no emitir ruido alguno.

Al volver al cuarto notó que todo seguía igual a como ella lo había dejado antes de entrar al tocador. Lo volvió a mirar, el hombre seguía en la misma posición. No podía negar que le había encantado y que nunca se había sentido mejor y más mujer en los brazos de un hombre, pero tampoco podía negar que él simplemente era eso, un hombre que buscaba el calor de una mujer. Y ella como la más estúpida había caído en su juego cuando él, la había tratado como una "poca cosa".

Busco sus ropas por todo el cuarto mientras él seguía allí en esa enorme cama, durmiendo como un niño. Divisó sus bragas bajo el pantalón de Harry. Estaba a sólo tres pasos. Acercándose sigilosamente las tomó.

Las observó, sus bragas estaban un poco rasgadas a los costados. Sonrió de lado.

-maldito- murmuró divertida- con gusto dejaría que aniquiles toda mi lencería si con eso vuelvo a pasar otra noche contigo.- suspiró resignada, eso no volvería a ocurrir, no volvería a ser suya. Nunca más.

Siguió buscando su ropa y allí a unos pasos de la prenda ya hallada, su brassier.

Los recuperó y se los colocó. Eran negros, del mismo color que las bragas.  
>Escucho un gruñido proveniente de Harry. Lo miró exaltada y lo vio tanteando del lado donde ella había dormido. Buscaba con la palma de su mano a la persona con la que había compartido la cama. Ginny sonrió cuando vio que el azabache parecía contrariado en sueños al no encontrar a nadie.<p>

Fue allí que decidió apresurarse a buscar sus cosas. No podía seguir allí cuando el despertara. Sería arriesgarse a cometer o decir alguna estupidez de la que después se arrepentiría o no… y eso era peor. Ella no podía confesarle sus sentimientos. A él no le importaba tampoco conocerlos, les estaba haciendo un favor a los dos.

Al menos pasó cinco minutos buscando las prendas faltantes, encontró su pantalón pero de blusa ni rastro. Recordó con una gran sonrisa que Harry se la había quitado en la sala de estar.

Cuando se acercaba en puntitas de pie hacia la puerta escucho una voz fuerte y clara, aunque somnolienta, sonaba segura.

-¿adónde vas?- para descontento de Ginny, Harry había despertado.

Ella volteó lentamente para verlo, no respiraba. No sabía qué iba a decirle, pero debía enfrentarlo. Al verlo, enrojeció nuevamente-"¿por qué tiene que ser tan hermoso?"- se lamentaba.

-buenos días- saludo torpemente cuando lo tuvo ante su panorama visual.

Harry estaba parado alado de su cama con sus boxers negros puestos, despeinado y sin sus anteojos.

Él había despertado desde el momento que la busco a su lado y no la encontró, pero prefirió hacerse el dormido para ver qué hacía. Al ver que quería irse decidió que era hora de "despertar".

-Buenos días hermosa- saludó el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa. A opinión de él, ella se veía aún más hermosa por las mañanas cuando despertaba. Nunca había pensado eso de ninguna mujer, pero ella parecía tener el cabello más rojo y brilloso por las mañanas, los ojos vidriosos y en las fachas que estaba...

Sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón negro, bastante ajustado, y por encima de la cintura, perfectamente moldeada, sólo tapaba sus hermosas curvas el negro brassier.

Ginny se sorprendió por cómo la había llamado - "seguramente eso le dices a todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas Potter"- pensaba amargamente, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-bueno, ya que me has saludado, te he saludado... me voy yendo- anunció la pelirroja mientras volteaba hacia la puerta nuevamente. Harry la miró extrañado, no esperaba esa respuesta de ella, y no entendía su actitud.

-espera- pidió mientras se acercaba a ella contrariado. Ginny respiró hondo mientras lo veía acercarse -"se fuerte"- pensaba la pelirroja- no me dejaré engatusar- ambos abrieron grandes los ojos. Inconscientemente lo último lo había dicho en voz alta. Harry no sabía qué ocurría con ella, había pasado una mágica noche y ella despertaba toda arisca y fría, distante.

-De verdad debo irme, me esperan Harry- comentó la mujer evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Harry la miró suspicaz y la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

-espera... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó pacientemente. La miraba justo a los ojos.

-Nada- mintió- debo irme... te lo die, me esperan. No he llegado en toda la noche- se excusó nada convincente Ginny. Harry no le hubiera creído si no le hubiera picado el bicho de los irremediables celos.

-te espera tu noviecito ¿cierto?- habló indiferente mientras la soltaba y se acercaba a recoger una salida de baño que estaba colgada en su armario.  
>Ginny lo miró dudosa sin saber qué responder. No entendía a qué se refería él pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Debía irse de allí y rápido si no quería volver a caer en la misma estupidez.<p>

-no sé a qué te refieres, seguramente ni tú lo sabes, pero...- Ginny fue interrumpida por Harry, quien volteó serio para hablarle.

-ahora yo soy el loco y tú la pobre inocente que no entiende nada... como siempre, pobre de ti Ginevra- soltó ácidamente mientras se colocaba sus anteojos.

-yo no he dicho que tu estés loco Potter, aunque a veces lo pienso seriamente- respondió ella remarcando el "Potter"- pero no se puede decir que estés muy coherente últimamente-.

-¿ah sí? ...yo soy incoherente ¿no?- pregunto incrédulo- pues tu eres una fácil- eso no lo quiso decir, pero el que ella se acostara con él regalándole así la mejor noche de su vida, para levantarse al día siguiente desesperada por correr a los brazos de aquel idiota, lo enardecía. Lamento a los pocos segundos lo dicho al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ginny. A leguas se notaba que el comentario le dolió como la mierda.

-no entiendo de qué te quejas... si tú buscas sólo a mujeres así... ¡fáciles! Y puedes decir de mi lo que te plazca. No me interesa la verdad. Pero sólo déjame aclararte una cosa: yo no soy una cualquiera y espero que eso te quede muy claro. No soy yo la que anda de cama en cama con un hombre diferente todos los días- arremetió ella calmada pero por dentro se la llevaba el diablo.

-yo no ando de cama en cama... ellas vienen a la mía, como tú- respondió hiriente Harry. Automáticamente los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a aguarse, no quería que él la viera en ese estado, pero lo que le había dicho nunca lo hubiera esperado de él.

Harry noto esto y quiso acercarse, dio un paso firme hacia ella pero se detuvo-"no, no quedaré como un flojo"-pensaba Harry no muy convencido, mientras la miraba.

-¿sabes qué? nunca pensé que fueras tan porquería...pero eres...-no quiso terminar, ya había sido suficiente de insultos por parte de él aunque no pudo con su genio al agregar- te arrepentirás, créeme que lo harás- y dicho esto abrió la puerta del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala de estar y desde allí usar la red flu.

Harry se quedó unos segundos meditando lo que ella había dicho y al decodificar las palabras salió disparado como una flecha tras ella. 

Al llegar a la sala de estar, la vio buscando la última prenda que le faltaba. Silenciosa sin siquiera mirarlo.

-la única que va a lamentar haberme hecho quedar como un estúpido ante tu maldito noviecito eres tu- Harry no pudo contener más el reproche. Había callado desde el día que se enteró que ella le mentía para que nadie supiera que le dolía, pero qué importaba ya...después de todo, la noche pasada le había demostrado que la quería, aunque a su modo, la quería y le preocupaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

-¡ya …de una vez! explícate si quieres que te entienda... ¡yo no tengo ningún novio Harry!- lo último lo dijo de forma cansina ya.

-¡no te hagas la desentendida! ¡Me acusas de incoherente pero eres tú la que acaba de engañar al idiota de Emerson conmigo, a pesar de que por mí lo único que sientes es lástima!- recordó las palabras que había escuchado de aquellas mujeres y no podía creer que Ginny le hubiera hecho eso. Si realmente sentía algo por ese idiota se lo hubiera dicho y ya. Él lo hubiera aceptado y la hubiese dejado por la paz(o eso creía) pero no podía hacer eso ahora que ellos habían jugado con él, y él se había enterado.

-¡yo jamás sentí lástima por ti!- fue lo primero que aclaro la pelirroja- además no sé de dónde sacas que Karlov es mi novio, es completamente una mentira- se alarmó ella mientras agitaba los brazos en claro gesto de indignación.

-pues no te creo...-anunció el azabache testarudo y celoso. Estaba cruzado de brazos como un niño pequeño, con la boca curvada hacia un costado. Al verlo Ginny no podía enojarse con él. Menos al darse cuenta de que, ¡el verdadero problema es que estaba celoso!

Ginny se acercó lentamente a él desistiendo de la búsqueda de su blusa. Harry la veía acercarse contoneando sus cinturas y mirando sus senos desvió la vista para no caer en la tentación. 

Cuando llego hasta él, se notaba la clara diferencia de estaturas. Él era alto y fornido, y ella era bastante más baja que él. Se puso en puntitas de pie y sujetándose de los hombros del hombre para no caer murmuro cerca de su oído.

-jamás he estado con Karlov...él no es nada mío ni lo será nunca- hablo suave, en un murmullo apenas audible provocando que los bellos de la nuca de él se erizaran completamente.

Harry cerró los ojos extasiado al sentirla tan cerca de él, desprendiendo ese exquisito perfume. Sus cabellos desprendían ese característico aroma floral. Y la suavidad de sus manos sobre sus hombros lo estaba enloqueciendo.  
>Ginny soltó sus hombros y cuando estaba dispuesta hacia la chimenea, él la tomó de la mano impidiéndole alejarse.<p>

-te creo- declaro mientras sonreía de lado y la acercaba a él. Ginny lo miraba fijo a los ojos y se dejaba guiar.

La retuvo unos segundos frente a él mirándola, luego lentamente rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny, hasta que ya no hubo distancia entre ellos, sus labios se tocaron y comenzó la danza del amor. Él la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo mientras Ginny rodeaba su cuello para mayor comodidad.

Harry, ejerciendo un mínimo de fuerza, la levanto del piso y ella entendiendo el mensaje rodeo con sus piernas la cintura masculina. El azabache la sostenía son sus grandes manos para impedir que ella cayera. Siguieron besándose por quién sabe cuánto tiempo... o por lo menos ellos eran ajenos a ese dato hasta que Ginny cortó el beso y lo miro con la mirada dolida y el rostro con una expresión indescifrable.

-bájame por favor- pidió mientras lo seguía sujetando por el cuello por miedo a caer, aunque sabía que él no dejaría que eso sucediera.

Harry la miró y comprendió que estaba dolida con él por todo lo que él le había dicho hacía menos de diez minutos. Entonces la tomó suavemente y la depositó sobre el suelo.

-lo siento...Siento de verdad todo lo que te dije, no era cierto. Yo sé que tú no eres ninguna fácil...yo...lo dije porque soy un estúpido redomado- se disculpó mientras revolvía nervioso su cabello azabache con una mano.

-esto no está bien Harry, no puede ser que me digas todas esas cosas y luego con besarme pretendas que todo esté bien...no está bien- dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-lo sé, sé que fui un estúpido pero creo que tengo que contarte algo...para que entiendas mi comportamiento- Harry la tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse junto a él en el sillón color marfil que tenía en su sala.  
>Ginny se sentó esperando que él hablara.<p>

-yo no me aleje de ti por lo que te dije- confesó luego de unos segundos.

-¿qué paso entonces Harry?- quiso saber.

-lo que paso realmente es que...Yo llegaba al Ministerio luego de almorzar con Ron, estaba esperando el elevador cuando escuche a la recepcionista hablando con otra mujer, que no conozco la verdad. Oí que te nombraron así que me detuve a escuchar- el hombre hablaba pausadamente y no la miraba.

-¿qué decían?

-La recepcionista le contaba a la otra mujer que Karlov le había dicho que tú y él me estaban engañando. Es que recuerdas que todos pensaban que nosotros éramos novios - aclaro, tras ver que ella entornaba los ojos incrédula, pero asintió y él continuó con su relato- decía que tú y él se veían en San Mungo y aprovechaban para hacer "sus cositas" (según dijo ella) y que tú no me querías dejar por lástima y porque además yo era alguien pesado y le haría la vida imposible en el escuadrón a Emerson -(no tan alejado de la realidad) pensaba él.

-¿por qué no me preguntaste si era cierto?- pregunto tranquila.

-bueno pues... no lo sé- respondió sinceramente Harry, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su actitud había sido bastante infantil.

-déjame a ver si entiendo...tú escuchaste a escondidas a un par de mujeres hablar, decían que yo tengo una relación con Karlov a espaldas tuyas y que tengo lástima de ti por eso no te dejaba y... les creíste, así sin más- preguntó Ginny entre indignada e incrédula.

-bueno si lo dices así suena algo...-

-¿Tonto?-sugirió ella.

-algo...pero entiéndeme ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?-

-¡te hubiera preguntado si era cierto por Merlín! pero era más cómodo para ti creerles y mandarme al demonio, supongo.- dijo.

-¡eso no es cierto! no era más cómodo para nada pensar que me habías mentido de esa forma… ¡te lo aseguro!- respondió indignado.

-yo creo que viste la oportunidad de deshacer tu relación conmigo. Y no me refiero al falso noviazgo, me refiero a nuestra amistad-

-pues crees mal, a mí me dolió tanto o más que a ti lo que paso, pero estaba dolido... pensé que si él te interesaba por lo menos me hubieses informado y me dolió la mentira ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que use eso de excusa? -

-yo no te mentí en ningún momento. El único que hizo de las suyas fuiste tú con Chonga, así que en todo caso no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada.

-yo no hice nada con ella- se defendió.

-si claro... y yo nací ayer- comento Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-no tuve nada con ella. Lo que tú viste ese día en mí oficina lo armó todo Angus- confesó apenado Harry mientras volteaba para que la pelirroja no viera el tono rosa pálido que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

-¿cómo que lo armo?- Ginny entornó los ojos mientras lo miraba suspicaz.

-bueno ese día, cuando yo me entere del supuesto engaño, las llame a ambas, Angus me aconsejo y yo le seguí la corriente, para que tú la vieras conmigo. Ella sólo había llegado unos minutos antes que tu ese día- Harry parecía muy entretenido mirando el piso.

-definitivamente has tocado fondo Potter ¿cómo puedes ser tan infantil? ¿Qué necesidad tenías de humillarme frente a esa estúpida? Y me imagino que el estúpido de tu amigo lo habrá disfrutado mucho- se enfureció ella mientras lo apuntaba de forma amenazadora con el dedo.

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento y si todo eso es mentira te pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario...-

-¿si todo eso es mentira dices? De modo que sigues pensando que tengo algo con Karlov- Harry y Ginny se miraron por una fracción de segundos, ambos pensaban que después de la noche pasada todo cambiaría entre ellos. O se dejarían de hablar definitivamente o...

-bueno permíteme dudar...- dijo obstinado el morocho.

-sabes qué, sólo por probarte que estas equivocado te demostraré que lo que escuchaste es una infamia más grande que tu ego Potter-decía Ginny mientras volvía a la búsqueda de la prenda faltante.

-deja de llamarme Potter, pelirroja, suena muy frío cuando viene de ti- pidió Harry infantilmente.

-me importa una mierda, y déjame decirte que solo voy a probarte que yo digo la verdad para que quede claro que aquí el único maldito mentiroso e "infiel" eres tú- Ginny remarcó la palabra infiel.

-yo no te fui infiel, ya te dije que con Cho no pasó nada... y lo del otro día en el Bar, me imagino que leíste ese artículo, fue pura casualidad... yo no sabía que ella estaba allí- y era cierto, todo había sido una enorme casualidad a opinión del morocho.

-no me creas tan estúpida por favor... y si fuera cierto que fue casualidad, mira como terminan las casualidades- Ginny se señaló a ambos y a su torso desnudo, algo sonrojada.

-si bueno... sabes que contigo es diferente Gin- sonrió de lado Harry.

-no trates de engatusarme con tus palabritas. Eres igual con todos. No me quiero imaginar con cuántas te habrás acostado mientras "estábamos juntos"...habré sido la más cornuda del mundo mágico- se lamentó ella mientras tomaba su cabello entre sus dedos.

-no es así, dime en qué momento podría haberte engañado si cuando no estaba trabajando estaba siempre contigo- respondió simplemente.

-pues lo mismo digo, no sé en qué momento pretendes que yo pude haberte engañado si estaba siempre o trabajando o contigo... al contrario de ustedes nosotras las mujeres no somos tan necesitadas...los hombres siempre encuentran un momento para montarte los cuernos-

-cuidado cariño...eso suena a resentimiento, además yo sí puedo asegurar que no he estado con una mujer desde que nos reencontramos e hicimos la apuesta hasta anoche, contigo- sonrió. 

Ginny lo miró, parecía divertirse ante la situación, se habían acostado y allí estaban hablando como si nada.

-volvemos a parecer una pareja- observó Harry. Ginny no respondió, pero concordaba con él-¿cómo termina esto Ginny?-

-no lo sé...definitivamente no podemos pretender que nada paso, digo...es obvio que existe tensión entre nosotros- declaró Ginny dudosa.

-si es cierto, tú me gustas Ginny-confesó Harry finalmente, aunque prefirió omitir que sentía algo que él consideraba demasiado intenso, por ella. Decidió que era muy pronto para confesar aquello. Ginny sólo lo miraba, incrédula ante las palabras del azabache.

-y tú a mí- respondió finalmente.

-y por cierto la he pasado de maravilla contigo anoche-decía mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa torcida a ella.

-ta...también yo- los nervios le estaban jugando, definitivamente, en contra.

-Gin relájate sólo soy yo, Harry-dijo y la tomó en brazos para hacerle cosquillas.  
>Ginny reía y trataba de zafarse, gracias a esa simple acción de él, los nervios se fueron tan abruptamente como llegaron.<p>

-bueno, sólo Harry- dijo una vez que el azabache la liberó- creo que no hará falta fingir nada ahora- y lo rodeo con los brazos.

-no, creo que no pelirroja... -y se le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-¿quieres...-y le daba un beso-...ser...-y otro beso-...mi...-otro beso-...novia?-y finalmente prolongo más el beso para luego separarse y esperar la respuesta sonriente.

Ginny lo miraba con la mente en blanco, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía estar más sorprendida y no podía emitir sonido alguno. Harry la miraba preocupado.

-¿Gin...?-tanteo el azabache.

-No... No puedo Harry- respondió Ginny separándose de él, dejando al hombre sumido en una gran tristeza.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto con alarma sin poder creer la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-como oyes, mi respuesta fue no- respondió Ginny de forma cortante.

-Ginny, deberías pensarlo mejor...esto no sucede todos los días, te lo aseguro. Tal vez luego te arrepientas y sea tarde- aconsejo de forma paciente.

-no, no lo haré te lo aseguro. 

-yo sé que has esperado mucho tiempo por una propuesta así, y que mueres por decir que si- aseguro regalándole una sonrisa de "yo lo sé todo".

-Hermione que muera por decir que sí, no quiere decir que le perdone tan fácilmente todo lo que me dijo - Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en el jardín de la castaña. La pelirroja había llegado de casa de Harry hacía una hora y la había encontrado allí sentada, tomando un poco de sol mientras esperaba el almuerzo que Ron estaba preparando, así que aprovecharon la ausencia de este para hablar de todo lo sucedido la última noche.

-sabes que yo siempre te apoyo, pero Harry nunca, créeme, nunca le había pedido a una mujer que fuera su novia. Digo... es algo realmente nuevo para él y tú le respondes así, cortante. Sólo digo que debiste ser un poco más cortés con él- Hermione sabía que su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaría mordiendo las paredes, pensando que su propuesta había sido una estupidez.

-no fui cortante, simplemente le dije: "Harry no puedo, dejémoslo así, olvídate lo que paso anoche que yo haré lo mismo"...le di un beso (no me podía negar ese gusto) y me fui- explico de nuevo la pelirroja sonriente.

-eso ya me lo dijiste, y está bien que estés dolida por todo lo que te dijo y por cómo te trato frente a Cho, pero no puedes negar que te encanto que te haya propuesto ser su novia- observo la castaña con una sonrisita.

-¡por supuesto que me encanto! digo, fue raro el contexto en el que me lo propuso, pero él lo hizo realmente adorable- suspiro Ginny con una sonrisa perdida- además yo no he dicho que sea un no definitivo. Simplemente quiero demostrarle que lo que esas mujeres dijeron fue un invento... y luego si poder decirle que sí, así no habrá desconfianza entre nosotros amiga ¿entiendes?-

-claro que si entiendo, entiendo tu punto, yo aun no entiendo por qué harían eso esas mujeres. Es que ¿de qué les sirve que tú y Harry se peleen? no tiene mucha lógica- Hermione se recostó en el respaldo de su silla blanca que hacía juego con la mesita redonda de jardín, donde tenían los vasos de jugo.

Ese mediodía el sol parecía más fuerte de lo habitual, las mujeres se encontraban en la sombra pero aun así sentían calor. El verde pasto, perfectamente podado llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

-mira es el color de los ojos de Harry- comentó divertida, Hermione asintió sonriendo.

-lo ves hasta en el pasto amiga... cómo harás para aguantarte y no buscarlo hasta que le rebeles el porqué de los chismes de esas mujeres- preguntó entre divertida y curiosa la chica.

-aun no sé cómo será... pero pienso que debe ser antes del cumpleaños de Harry. Faltan sólo tres días así que necesitaré de tu cabecita pensante- pidió con un raro gesto con los ojos Ginny.

-Ginny no hagas eso- la regaño la castaña

-¿qué cosa?

-eso que haces con los ojos - rió divertida mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja.

-bueno ya... ¿qué haremos?- pregunto luego de reír un rato.

-creo Gin, que lo que deberíamos hacer, es ir a la fuente- razonó mientras acomodaba el escote de su blanco vestido.

-quieres decir que: en este caso la fuente sería Karlov, ya que según esas lagartonas, fue él quien dijo que él y yo somos novios y "hacemos cositas" en mi horario de trabajo- Hermione puso los ojos en blancos y emitió una leve carcajada ante la cara de indignación de su amiga.

-¡exacto! deberías ir a Karlov, por ese lado sería más fácil demostrarle a Harry que ustedes no tienen nada que ver...y bueno ya luego yo te acompaño a hablar con esas mujeres que al parecer no tienen vida propia- Hermione le propino un golpe a la mesita mientras decía estas últimas palabras.

-correcto, bien mañana iré al Ministerio, iré a verlo al escuadró...¿me acompañas?- pidió Ginny haciendo un puchero .

-claro... sólo tendría que ser a la hora del almuerzo así no pierdo tiempo de trabajo y tu tampoco- dijo Hermione y la pelirroja asintió.

-bueno ahora cuéntame... ¿te arreglaste o no con Ron?- preguntó curiosa a su cuñada.

-bueno algo así...-

-me vas a decir que luego de una noche de sexo desenfrenado no se arreglaron- Hermione enrojeció ante el comentario y Ginny emitió una sonora carcajada.

-no seas hipócrita...Tu y Harry no pasaron la noche jugando al ajedrez precisamente y no por eso, quiere decir que ya se han arreglado. Deberías entenderme, después de todo nos está pasando algo parecido...él desconfió de mí y nos dijimos cosas muy duras en estos días de separación-. La castaña parecía mortificada.

-lo sé, sólo era una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Pero no puedes comparar a Ron con Harry. Mi hermano no es un mujeriego, Harry si lo es... y te apuesto lo que quieras que fue él quien le aconsejo a Ron que se encontrara con Lavender. De paso aprovecho y se revolcó unas horas con Chonga. Y me quiere hace creer a mí que se encontraron de casualidad...por favor...- Ginny se había acalorado de la furia, aun no se reponía de imaginarse al azabache haciéndole a la estúpida de Chonga, todo lo que le había hecho a ella la noche anterior.

-Tu hermano no es ningún santo Ginny, Harry por supuesto menos, él es como mi hermano y lo defendería siempre, como tú con Ron, pero admito que no puedo defender lo indefendible. Mas esta vez...no fue él. Los de la brillante idea de juntar a Ronald con la Lavandera esa...-su cuñada hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de Malfoy en sus épocas escolares-fueron los chicos del equipo de mi querido esposo. A veces siento que los odio- termino Hemione liberando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones por la boca.

-¿estás segura?- Ginny se sentía culpable, ella lo había acusado de forma tan directa y ni siquiera le dio derecho a réplica.

-eso fue lo que Ronald me dijo-.

-bueno pues en ese caso...-dudo Ginevra. Hermione notó que se estaba debatiendo en su interior respecto a Harry.

-mira Ginny, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga. Mi única mejor amiga, de hecho, y que nunca te mentiría de forma consciente. Por lo tanto es mi deber decirte que yo creo que Harry realmente te quiere para algo serio- Ginny levantó la vista y la miro a los ojos.

-¿cómo puedes decirme eso sabiendo cómo es él? me ilusionas sin razón- se indignó.

-¡Solo trato de ser sincera contigo! Sé que en estos años Harry no se ha comportado muy bien respecto de las mujeres, pero tal vez sólo necesitaba encontrar a la indicada. Cosa que tu no le permitías por andar siempre tan callada y moribunda cuando él estaba presente en la misma habitación que tu- recriminó su cuñada. Hermione siempre había albergado la esperanza de que sus dos mejores amigos se emparejaran, pero Ginny nunca había podido actuar normal frente a Harry. Siempre callada, como si no tuviera nada interesante para aportar, cosa que era imposible con Ginny, ya que siempre tenía algo nuevo que contar para hacer divertir a su gente. Y Hermione estaba segura de que eso era lo que su hermano necesitaba. A alguien con luz propia que lo ayudara a hallarse en la oscuridad. Alguien que le alegrara la vida, y ese alguien, a opinión de la castaña, no podía ser otra que su pelirroja amiga.

Aunque había perdido las esperanzas el día que Ginny se decepciono totalmente de él, por no haber asistido a su cumpleaños para andar de galán con otras mujeres. Ese día dio todo por perdido y le aconsejo a su amiga olvidarse del azabache, pero hoy podía asegurar que Harry de verdad, sentía algo por Ginny, y los ayudaría como sea.

-no seas tan injusta conmigo...sabes perfectamente lo que yo sentía por él, sabes que no lo hacía a propósito Hermione. Es que simplemente cuando él se acercaba, era como si toda yo me anulara...no creas que para mí fue una experiencia agradable tampoco- recordar todo aquello la entristecía a sobre manera, siempre deseo que Harry se fijara en ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había hecho nada para que esto sucediera, más que enmudecer cuando él aparecía o correr de él para olvidarlo. Jamás se había mostrado tal cual ella era, con su carácter endemoniado, inclusive, nunca le había permitido a Harry conocerla. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, y luego de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos últimamente, Ginny se dio cuenta que gran parte de la culpa era de ella. Ella nunca puso de su parte para que él se fijara en ella. Pero eso había cambiado, ya no les costaba ser ella misma frente a él, y por lo visto eso a Harry le gustaba.  
>Después de todo, sólo era cuestión de ser ella misma.<p>

-Ginny sabes que tengo razón, ya...-Hermione se detuvo al ver que Ron se acercaba a ellas.

-Ya está lista la comida- anunció el muchacho mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-en un momento vamos Ron-dijo Hermione mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Ginny. Esta no lo entendió hasta que su hermano comento.

-¿dónde estuviste toda la noche? lamentamos habernos ido sin avisar, pero tú no llegaste en toda la noche Ginny- Ron no parecía enojado, pero si esperaba una explicación.

-no tengo que darte explicaciones Ronald, pero sólo para que estés tranquilo, estaba con Harry- comento la pelirroja como si nada, a la vez que observaba interesada las uñas de sus manos.

-bueno...-carraspeó el hombre incómodo- quiere decir que ya se han arreglado también- dio por sentado Ron.

-pues no... Están en eso, al igual que nosotros- aclaro su mujer.

-no seas así mi amor... ¡ya te he pedido perdón hasta en chino! No estaría mal de tu parte olvidar- comentó mientras hacia un gesto con la boca y sonreía. Ginny los observaba divertida.

-lo estoy pensando Ronald, al igual que tu hermana con Harry. Así la próxima vez pensaran dos veces antes de desconfiar de nosotras...-se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-bueno, me parece justo- los tres voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Harry se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- siempre y cuando la respuesta sea afirmativa- terminó al llegar hasta ellos.

-Hola amigo... al parecer nuestras mujeres se empeñan en torturarnos- saludó a Ron mientras estrechaba su mano, luego saludó a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y por último se acercó a Ginny y le propinó un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios. Hermione sonrió complacida al ver esto. Ron, miró adrede hacia otro lugar.

-bueno, ya vamos a comer- dijo para cortar el encuentro de la pareja, no podía con su genio de hermano sobre protector.  
>Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa donde degustaron el pollo asado que el pelirrojo había preparado.<p>

_

La pelirroja caminaba por el ministerio de magia en compañía de su mejor amiga y cuñada, Hermione Granger. 

Ambas llevaban la ropa de trabajo, en caso de la castaña, la ropa que utilizaba para la oficina. Constaba de una falda que le cubría las rodillas, de un color marrón oscuro y una simple camisa blanca. Llevaba en pelo prolijamente recogido.

Ginny llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, con una blanca camisa a juego, como su amiga, y por encima la bata blanca de sanadora. Ella había optado por dejar sus cabellos sueltos, que dejaban ver pulcras ondas en las puntas. Los hombres volteaban a verlas interesados cuando las veían pasar, aunque cuando las reconocían disimulaban no estar viéndolas. Después de todo una era la esposa de Ronald Weasley, uno de los mejores jugadores de Quiddicht de Inglaterra. Y eso era algo que la mayoría de los hombres respetaban: Quiddicht. Y la otra mujer era nada más y nada menos que Ginevra Weasley, la "ex novia" de Harry Potter.

Los pasos de ambas retumbaban en los corredores mientras se dirigían al sector de "Regulación de leyes mágicas". Más específicamente a la oficina de Hermione Weasley.

Hermione al llegar a su sector comenzó a saludar a todos abiertamente. La castaña era muy querida y reconocida entre sus compañeros de trabajo.  
>Una vez dentro de la oficina Ginny habló:<p>

-¿y bien? dime que has pensado algo, porque yo tengo unas cuantas ideas pero no estoy del todo segura...-Ginny parecía nerviosa ante lo que se avecinaba para ella. Obviamente ella sabía que no mentía y estaba con la conciencia bien limpia, pero aun así le asustaba que aquello no funcionara y Harry siguiera pensando que ella era una traidora.

-tranquila, he pensado una cosa-decía Hermione mientras buscaba algo dentro de los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿qué buscas?-preguntó curiosa al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas de la oficina.

-¡aquí estas!- exclamo triunfante la mujer mientras retiraba un pequeño aparato plateado de uno de los cajones. La otra mujer observaba recelosa.-Esto es tu boleto al tren de "Las Máscaras caerán"- termino con una sonrisa su cuñada.

-bueno pues...yo no necesito ningún boleto en este momento amiga- dijo Ginny mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

-esto no es un boleto amiga mía...lo decía en forma metafórica, esto es, en realidad una filmadora muggle. Mi padre me la regalo las navidades pasadas-explico Hermione como si su plan fuera lo más obvio.

-¿y qué hace esta cosa?- pregunto recelosa Ginny mientras lo tomaba en sus manos. Era del tamaño de su teléfono móvil, pero un poco más pesado.

-esta "cosa" como tú lo llamas, es como una cámara fotográfica mágica. A diferencia que esta capta el sonido y movimiento. En este caso esta tiene memoria para filmar por lo menos cinco horas- aseguro ella y sonreía complacida ante la expresión de maravillada que su pelirroja amiga poseía.

-como diría mi padre "qué ingeniosos estos muggles"- comento Ginny mientras devolvía la filmadora a manos de su cuñada.

- Escucha Ginny, yo apareceré en el pasillo del escuadrón de aurores, aprendí a evadir el encantamiento anti aparición-comentó orgullosa- y colocaré la cámara en un lugar. Tú debes llevar a Karlov hasta allí y demostrar que entre ustedes nunca ha habido nada. Sácale la verdad-

-¡perfecto Hermione! de verdad brillante...Gracias- dijo Ginny emocionada mientras la abrazaba - bueno, ve ya mismo por favor mientras yo pienso qué decirle- Hermione asintió sonriente, luego de unos segundo y seguido de un leve sonido desapareció del lugar.

Ginny se sacó la blanca bata y acomodó su largo cabello hacia un costado del hombro. Saco un espejo que tenía guardado en su bolso y se miró en él. Debía estar presentable, después de todo tal vez se cruzaba con Harry. Sonrío ante la posibilidad.

Luego de diez minutos, donde Ginny ya no sabía qué hacer del aburrimiento, la castaña volvió al lugar con cara de susto. Al verla Ginny, al principio se alegró de su regreso pero al instante se alarmo y pensó lo peor al ver su expresión.

-¿te han visto cierto?- preguntó Ginny tomándose la cabeza.  
>Hermione negó con la cabeza y la miró con culpa.<p>

-bueno ya... ¿qué sucede contigo amiga? -Hermione respiró profundo y decidió contarle.

-Primero que nada Ginny déjame decirte que lo siento mucho, he sido una tonta en contar algo que no debí y peor aún a quien no debí- se lamentó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer con peso muerto en una silla.

-bueno si me explicas, podría entender- se impaciento la pelirroja.

-fui a hacer lo que acordamos, estaba por colocar la filmadora en aquel corredor donde se encuentra la máquina de café- la castaña gesticulaba con las manos- entonces los vi... ¡los vi Ginny! es que cómo iba a saber yo que ellos se conocían- Hermione parecía explicárselo a sí misma y no a su amiga, quien la miraba con cara de loca.

-¿quiénes se conocen que te tiene así?-quiso saber ella.

-Viktor y Karlov...lo siento, yo...yo...de verdad nunca pensé-dijo su cuñada mientras la miraba con expresión de arrepentimiento.

-¿y eso a mí en qué me afecta? deja de disculparte mujer-rió divertida.

-si te afecta Ginny, porque fui yo quien le conto a Viktor, que por cierto no sabe callar nada-agrego rencorosa- que tú y Harry no eran novios de verdad-terminó y callada espero la reacción de la pelirroja. Ginny sólo la miraba sorprendida.

-¿quieres decir que tú le dijiste a Viktor, y este a la vez se lo ha dicho a Karlov?- eso tenía sentido para ella pero aún no entendía por qué Hermione le había confiado aquel pequeño secreto a ese hombre.

-sí, yo creo que Viktor se lo ha dicho a Karlov y él fue quien difundió el rumor que tú y él tienen algo-

-¿tú crees?- Ginny prefería evitarle a Hermione el sermón, después de todo la castaña ya parecía sentirse bastante mal con todo aquello.

-sí, eso creo- Hermione la miro y elevando las cejas agrego- Ginny tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, por mi culpa se arruinaron las cosas entre tú y Harry...y tan bien que iban las cosas entre ustedes- se lamentó.

-no...Descuida, tú no obligaste a Harry a creer en dos pares de lagartonas que yo soy una arrastrada y una traidora. Él fue el desconfiado- la tranquilizó y tomo su mano- tranquila no estoy enfadada tonta- Hermione sonrió apenada.

-bueno ya he puesto la cámara donde te fije, recuerda, mira donde se paran para que esta los capte a ambos y trata de hablar fuerte y claro, pero no exageres...no queremos que piensen que eres retrasada- comentó y ambas largaron una sonora carcajada.

-bien pero no quiero que Krum me vea...será un chusma pero la otra noche nos fuimos y ni siquiera le avisamos. Creo que eso no estuvo del todo bien-

-no, claro que no, pero ya luego lo hablamos con él. Por ahora puedes quedarte tranquila, él ya se estaba despidiendo cuando yo volví-

-perfecto- dijo Ginny- me voy entonces, aunque debo caminar hasta allí, para no levantar sospechas- comento, descartando la posibilidad de desaparecer al igual que su amiga.

-creo que será lo mejor- concordó Hermione- suerte- deseo al tiempo que Ginny se perdía de vista al cerrar la puerta.

Ginny se dirigía hacia el escuadrón de aurores, del cual para su desgracias y felicidad interna, Harry era el jefe. Sentía nervios, no por encontrarse con Karlov, eso ya era pan comido, si no de cruzarse con su adorado tormento y que este se hubiera arrepentido de la propuesta que le había hecho recientemente. Sabía que corría riesgos, pero debía demostrarle que ella no era ninguna mentirosa.

Sonrío mientras caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, que a esas horas estaban un poco menos transcurridos de lo normal. Se debía a que transcurría la hora del almuerzo en ese momento. Y con recordar eso, noto como el estómago le exigía devorar algo en ese instante.

-primero lo primero- decía mientras sonriendo sobaba su estómago- ya comeré todo lo que quiera cuando resuelva esto.

Llegó finalmente a la recepción, pero allí no había una rubia mujer, como la había descrito Harry. Si no una mujer bastante mayor que ella conocía muy bien.

- Hola Doris ¿cómo está usted?- saludó cordialmente Ginny a la secretaria del azabache. Esa mujer le caía de maravilla. Cuando ella y Harry fingían ser novios, ella la mantenía informada de lo que sucedía en la vida laboral del joven. 

-señorita Weasley...muy bien ¿y usted?- la mujer se levanto de la silla que estaba ocupando tras el mostrador y le propino un leve abrazo a la pelirroja.-ya la extrañaba por estos lados- sonrió autentica. La mirada maternal de la mujer siempre había convencido a Ginny que esa mujer era sincera.

-andamos como se puede- respondió haciendo referencia a lo de Harry.

-lo sé- dijo frunciendo los labios - debe ser doloroso, pero ya verá que todo se solucionará...después de todo el señor Potter la quiere y eso se nota- Ginny sonrió irónica ante las palabras de Doris , no quería ser grosera, pero no sabía muy bien si esas palabras eran secundadas por los sentimientos de Harry.

-si, bueno, estamos en proceso de solucionar las cosas... o eso espero- suspiró Ginny. Pensó unos segundos y aprovecho la oportunidad de tener a su informante allí.

-y Harry...quiero decir... ¿él...?- no sabía cómo formular la pregunta sin quedar en evidencia.

-si trata de preguntarme cómo se porta el joven desde que usted no aparece por estos lados, puede quedarse más que tranquila- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y sonreía- él no sale con mujeres, no aparecen mujeres por aquí... la única que lo busca siempre es la señorita esa...Chang- Ginny largo un bufido de disconformidad mientras curvaba los labios en una mueca de asco.

-¿y él qué hace?- pregunto la pelirroja apretando los dientes de la ira.

-bueno pues...usted sabe que las visitas al señor tienen que pasar por mí, así que puedo asegurarle que el joven Potter siempre finge estar ocupado cuando ella lo busca, yo conozco a la perfección su agenda y todas las reuniones que impiden que la señorita esa lo vea, son inventadas por él- Doris largó una carcajada al tiempo que Ginny suspiraba aliviada y sonreía de alegría.

-me alegra oír eso, para ser honesta- comentó la joven mujer.

-yo sé que sí, aunque creo que esa mujer es un poco...- Doris se tensó evidenciando que se había arrepentido de pronunciar esas palabras.

-no se preocupe, sabe que puede confiar en mí- y acto seguido colocó una mano en el hombro de la mujer para darle aliento.

-bueno es que... no quiero que piense que me gusta andar de cuentera, pero el otro día esa mujer vino a ver al auror Angus, yo pase por casualidad por la oficina del jóven y vi como se acercaban lentamente como si quisieran besarse, pero cuando me vieron, se separaron rápidamente y el joven cerró la puerta de un portazo- Ginny escuchaba atenta pero sin comentar. No la sorprendería que esos dos tuvieran algo, pero en ese caso por qué Cho perseguía en esa forma a Harry.

-descuide, lo que me ha confiado no saldrá de aquí, se lo aseguro- Doris asintió convencida. 

-en ese caso se lo agradezco mucho, y ya debo irme...esta señorita me pidió que la cubriera mientras iba por algo de almorzar y aún no vuelve. No puedo esperar más, también tengo obligaciones- Doris trataba siempre de ayudar a los que podía, pero no lo haría a costa de perder su trabajo.

-Doris, una última pregunta- dijo Ginny mientras colocaba el cabellos tras su oreja- por casualidad sabes si la recepcionista y el auror Emerson son amigos, o se llevan bien...es decir ¿los has visto hablar alguna vez?- esa respuesta podría ser muy útil de ser afirmativa, si no, debería contentarse con sólo demostrarle a Harry la verdad.

Doris pareció meditarlo unos segundos y finalmente contesto, ante la atenta mirada de la joven mujer.

-la verdad, si los he visto hablando una vez...pero fue sólo de pasada, es que ese día tenía prisa, yo que estaba archivando unos papeles y no podía perder mi tiempo- Doris noto la desilusión en el rostro de Ginny ante sus palabras por lo que añadió- pero si quiere puedo vigilarlos cada vez que pueda-.

-eso sería de gran ayuda, pero no creo que sea buena idea que se tome esas molestias por mí- la pelirroja sonrió enternecida ante la evidente eficiencia de Doris.

-por supuesto que no es molestia...déjeme a mí- y le guiño un ojo- Pero ya, ahora si debo irme. Por cubrir a esta niña sólo tengo diez minutos para almorzar- se apenó la secretaria. Ginny la miró con pena.

-hasta luego Doris- saludo Ginny y se dirigió al cuartel. 

Una vez allí la pelirroja necesitaba localizar a Karlov, y para su desgracia él podría estar almorzando en ese momento.

-¡qué estúpida! no pensé en eso- Ginny golpeo levemente su frente con la palma de su mano.

Pero para su gran alivio, vio como Karlov se dirigía a su cubículo con una pila de papeles en mano. Suspiro aliviada y con una sonrisa se dirigió a él.

Karlov la vio acercarse y miró extrañado. La mujer llego hasta él y habló armónicamente.

-¿cómo estas Karlov?- debía ser amable con él, si no se daría cuenta que ella sentía fastidio con su sola presencia y eso haría que se diera cuenta que algo sucedía. Mejor hacerse la desentendida.

-Bien ¿y tu Ginny?-pregunto al tiempo que la miraba arqueando una ceja, pero rápidamente sustituyo ese gesto por una sonrisa al mejor estilo galán de tele novela muggle que solía mirar su cuñada.

-bueno pues...no muy bien- respondió con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-¿ocurre algo?- quiso saber el joven moreno. 

-bueno es que...- era hora de dirigirlo al lugar donde le había indicado Hermione- ¿me acompañas a la máquina de café? tengo la garganta seca- inventó rápidamente.

-mira si quieres aquí tengo el mío que acabo de traer hace unos segundos. Pensaba tomarlo mientras hacía el papeleo pero luego voy por otro- Karlov tomó a taza y se la acercó a Ginny, quien tenía los ojos desorbitados.

No sabía qué inventar para deshacerse del café convidado, hasta que brutamente tomó la taza y al hacerlo simuló que resbalaba de su mano derecha. El estallido del vidrio contra el piso provocó que varios aurores voltearan a verlos.

-cuanto lo siento- fingió preocupación la mujer- estoy torpe hoy- se excuso y fingió una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-descuida, le pediré a alguien que limpie esto- tranquilizó Karlov contrariado.

-en fin...vamos por mi café- y tiró del brazo del muchacho sin darle oportunidad a réplica.

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba la máquina de café, Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa. Busco a tientas monedas en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero Karlov se le adelantó y colocó una moneda mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias- la pelirroja quería acabar con eso de una vez así que comenzó - no estoy del todo bien- continuó su relato.

-eso ya me habías dicho, pero no la razón-

-es que estoy mal por Harry- tanteo la mujer. Karlov automáticamente cambio se expresión curiosa a una de fastidio.

-no sé cómo puede una mujer tan buena, alegre, responsable, y hermosa como tú, sufrir por él- escupió rencoroso.

-tú no lo conoces... él es adorable, es verdad que es bastante cabeza dura- sonrió auténticamente Ginny al recordar el carácter del azabache- pero es un buen hombre, generoso, valient...-

-ya sabemos que Potter es valiente- la atajó el moreno- después de todo, todos conocemos su historia. Pero eso no explica por qué sufres por él. Ustedes ya terminaron- Karlov pensó que algo raro pasaba, ella venía y le hablaba cuando nunca lo hacía y le hablaba de Potter. Pero olvidó sus sospechas al recordar algo.

-tu nunca me hablas por culpa de él, permíteme el derecho a que el "gran elegido" no me agrade- el auror se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la máquina. Ginny miró con disimulo hacia arriba y allí vio la camarita sobresalir desde un pequeño hueco que había hecho, seguramente Hermione.

-eso no es cierto...el no me prohíbe nada. Lo que sucede es que Harry siempre tuvo a loca idea que tú tienes otro tipo de interés en mí, yo por supuesto le dije que tu no...-

-bueno…tiene razón- la interrumpió el moreno y se acercó un poco a ella. Gnny retrocedió por puro instinto.

-¿de qué hablas?- fingió demencia.

-cuando nos conocimos Ginny, yo pensé que tú te había interesado en mí tanto como yo en ti, hasta recuerdo que una vez me llamaste diciéndome que te había encantado conocerme. Luego me cortaste y cuando yo te devolví la llamada me llamaste Harry... inclusive me dijiste que era un "tipo con el que salías" y recuerdo también que mencionaste que no era nada serio- Ginny abrió grande los ojos al recordar aquella penosa actuación en la que Harry había acudido en su ayuda.

-bueno, eras mi nuevo vecino - mintió la pelirroja- yo solamente buscaba una amistad, y además para ese entonces no estaba seriamente con Harry-

-bueno es una lástima porque tú a mi me gustas mucho- Karlov volvió a dar un paso frente a ella- y ahora estas soltera-  
>"bingo, aquí necesitaba traer la conversación"- pensó Ginny, mientras sonreía triunfante.<p>

-la verdad es que, si confundiste las cosas lo lamento mucho Karlov...pero yo estoy... o bueno, estaba con Harry- aclaró mientras tomaba nuevamente su seria postura.

-ese es el punto, ya no importa si confundí o no las cosas... lo importante es que ya no estás con él y que me puedes dar una oportunidad a mí- Karlov esta vez no se conformó con dar solo un paso hacia ella, si no que le tomo las manos.

-no, porque terminamos por un mal entendido- dijo y tiro sus manos para liberarlas- además yo no siento nada por ti- sentenció suavemente.  
>Karlov sólo la miro y se alejó un poco de ella.<p>

-Karlov ¿tú sabes algo respecto del rumor que corre por aquí?...dicen que tu y yo tenemos algo...-tanteo Ginny.

-no, claro que no… ¿De qué hablas?- Karlov era un auror, después de todo, mentir era una de las especialidades de su carrera- ¿cómo puedo tener algo contigo, si ni siquiera volteas a mirarme?

-"eso es todo lo que necesitaba"- se alegro la pelirroja.

-bueno Karlov agradezco la charla-

-pero ni has tocado el café- observó el moreno.

-no importa déjalo ahí, hasta luego- y sin más casi corrió alejándose de él.

Sonrió contenta, ya había obtenido la prueba, ahora sólo faltaba mostrárselo a Harry. Y eso pensaba hacer esa misma noche.

_-¿Esta noche_?- preguntó gratamente sorprendido el hombre, quien se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos expedientes.

-sí, es que necesito que me acompañes a buscar algo al Ministerio ¿podrías?- Ginny hablaba temerosa a través del móvil, esa noche le mostraría a Harry el video.

-_claro que si pelirroja_- respondió alegre Harry- pero _Ron me pidió que fuera a su casa hoy a cenar._

-sí, Hermione también me pidió lo mismo…al parecer se han reconciliado- comento sonriendo la mujer.

-_es una excelente noticia, ojala sea eso porque ese par suele ser muy impredecible. Bueno si quieres te acompaño a buscar lo que necesites al Ministerio y de allí vamos juntos a la casa de ellos_- propuso el azabache esperanzado. Desde que lo había rechazado de esa forma tan "cortes" decidió que tendría que conquistarla, era la primera mujer que se proponía conquistar para entablar una relación seria. Tendría que esforzarse, nada de fiestas, aunque desde que se habían hecho tan cercanos Harry ni siquiera había tenido una "alegría" con otra que no fuera ella y agradecía que así fuera, es más, él estaba seguro que gustoso cambiaría todas las fiestas y mujeres por ella. 

Después de todo era Ginny, y todo valdría la pena por esa mujer.

-es una buena idea- concedió- pasa por mi casa a las ocho, tenemos una hora y como a las nueve estamos en casa de ellos- no tenía idea qué sucedería cuando le mostrara aquel video, tal vez, él la acusaría de haberse puesto de acuerdo con Karlov para "engañarlo nuevamente" pero trato de alejar esos malos pensamientos de su mente.

-¡_perfecto!_- exclamó el muchacho- _oye Ginny_… te _he extrañado mucho pelirroja, extraño tu sonrisa, la fragancia de tu cabellos cuando el viento sopla_…- soltó sin pensar, luego pestañeo varias veces frenéticamente sorprendido por su repentina cursilería.

Ginny suspiró emocionada, pensando que era el hombre más tierno del mundo. O por lo menos sabía cómo conmoverla.

-yo también te he extrañado Harry… -dijo ella tocándose el pecho y apretando los labios, conteniendo un grito de emoción.

-_lo he estado pensando y respecto con lo que pasó la otra noche_…- Harry fue abruptamente interrumpido por ella.

-Harry no hace falta que lo menciones, pasó y ya- sonaba tan insensible, pero no pretendía tocar ese tema, o por lo menos no por teléfono. Ya hablarían de eso esa noche.

-_No creo que sea algo que pasó y ya_- se ofendió Harry, pero a los pocos segundos emitió una sonora carcajada sorprendiendo a Ginny- _no puede ser… ¡me tienes perdido pelirroja! Parezco la mujer reclamando al hombre que no llamo la noche después de haber hecho el amor con ella_- ambos sonrieron por la ocurrencia.

-no me mal interpretes- dijo feliz digiriendo que las palabras de él "hecho el amor" - es que simplemente no creo que debamos hablar esto por teléfono- en ese momento una mujer regordeta entraba al despacho de Ginny con una ficha médica en mano.

-disculpe sanadora Weasley, sé que ya no está en hora de trabajo, pero ¿me haría el favor de revisar este historial clínico?- pidió amablemente la enfermera.

Era morocho, regordeta. Usaba unos lentes enormes que le cubría casi todo el rostro.

-lo siento Harry debo irme...nos vemos más tarde y seguimos la plática- se despidió Ginny, el trabajo la llamaba.

-_está bien, nos vemos en la noche mi adorado tormento_- agrego divertido-  
><em>hablamos entonces. Un beso pelirroja-<em> y sin más cortó. Ginny se quedó mirando el móvil unos segundos y finalmente lo dejo sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede Jenifer? ¿De quién es el expediente?-

_

-Ron ya te lo dije...no me parece prudente contarlo ahora- Hermione recorría la habitación dando pasos largos a lo largo y ancho de la alcoba.

-amor, son mi hermana, que también es tu mejor amiga, y nuestro mejor amigo. A nosotros tampoco nos gustaría que nos ocultaran algo así- razono el hombro al tiempo que se paraba y se acercaba a su mujer.

-Ronald de verdad no sé si sea buena idea... ¿qué sucede sí...?- pero Ron colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella para evitar que siguiera.

-no sucederá mi amor...es algo que siempre hemos querido y yo quiero compartir con ellos- dijo colocando las manos sobre el vientre de su mujer.

Hermione sonrió enternecida y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

_

-amiga ¿cómo puede ser que no me hayas dicho nada?- preguntaba Ginny fingiendo indignación. Había llegado a su casa y arrojado las llaves y el bolso sobre el sillón, para luego arrojarse ella también.

-lo siento Ginny, es que ha sucedido algo inesperado y además ambas sabíamos que nos terminaríamos arreglando porque aunque sea un tonto yo lo amo. Pero ya sabrás hoy en la noche- desde que ella y Ron se habían enterado de la noticia no cabían de la felicidad y eso desencadenó una reconciliación inminente.

-está bien... a propósito, hoy iré a buscar la cinta esa con Harry al Ministerio-contó

-recuerda que sólo debes presionar un botón que dice "play", aunque Harry sabe utilizar artefactos muggles. Pensándolo bien tu sólo dile que vea el video y él lo reproduzca- aconsejó la castaña desconfiando del conocimiento de su cuñada hacia todo lo muggle.

-Hermione ya te dije que se cómo se utilizar la filtradora-

-filmadora- corrigió la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo burlona.

- es lo mismo- contestó la otra- como sea Harry pasará por mí en veinte minutos y aun ni siquiera me he duchado-

-¿y eso? creí que hoy salías a las cinco de la tarde- se extrañó su cuñada

-pues se suponía, pero ocurrió algo de último momento, tuve que revisar el diagnóstico de una mujer que tuvo un accidente con un hechizo desconocido y para males está embarazada la pobre- Hermione al oír esto tapó su boca con la mano conmocionada.

-¡qué terrible!- se alarmó y largando un sollozo- Ginny arqueo las cejas por el tono de espanto de la mujer, no era la primera vez que tenía una urgencia de esas y ella nunca ponía así.

-sí, bueno, fatal pero ya está fuera de peligro...ella y el bebé, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- tranquilizó.

-me alegro mucho- la castaña aflojó el semblante.

-Herms debo irme, necesito bañarme, ahora sólo tengo-miro su reloj pulsera- ¡quince minutos!- exclamó pegando un grito y salió disparada hacia su cuarto.

-bien, nos veremos más tarde, suerte con eso y por favor no se entretengan haciendo cochinadas hoy- Hermione largo una carcajada.

-eres de lo peor...pero no prometo nada- arremetió la joven pelirroja riendo- adiós amiga.

Mientras iba al cuarto se sacó el pantalón quedando sólo con la camisa blanca puesta y unas blancas bragas.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, un leve sonido que provenía de afuera... Corrió a su cuarto para ponerse un mini short blanco que encontró tirado en su cama.  
>Luego se acercó a su puerta y apoyó la oreja en ella. Escucho risas, evidentemente era una mujer, que reía tontamente a opinión de Ginny.<p>

La pelirroja trató de espiar curiosa por la mirilla pero no distinguió nada.

-no hagas eso mujer- decía el hombre mientras reía también. Ginny abrió un poco la puerta, apenas unos centímetros y quedo de piedra.

-ya Karlov abre la puerta - pedía golosa una rubia mujer mientras besaba el cuello del hombre que a tientas metía la llave en la cerradura sin interrumpir a la mujer. A la vez que manoseaba los muslos de ella.

La mujer era alta, rubia, pero Ginny no podía ver su rostro... llevaba un una falda azul marino, la llevaba levantada por encima de las rodillas, como si el hombre se las hubiera levantado.

El sonido del elevador indicando que alguien había llegado al piso hizo que la pelirroja pegara un respingo del susto y abriera su puerta más de la cuenta.  
>Esto provoco que fuera totalmente descubierta al tiempo que Harry salía del elevador mirando con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos a la pareja que se encontraba frente a él.<p>

Ginny olvidando totalmente sus fachas salió a su encuentro. Karlov se puso de todos los colores y soltó cobardemente a la rubia.

-vaya- exclamó Harry sonriendo al otro hombre- qué gusto verlo señor Emerson- su interlocutor sólo lo miro y luego su vista se dirigió a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola amor- saludó Ginny a Harry y poniéndose en puntitas de pie, le dio un largo beso en los labios, el joven sólo devolvió el beso sorprendido pero aprovechando tomo a la mujer por la cintura para intensificarlo ante la mirada de Karlov, quien los miraba despectivamente.

-¿qué haces así corazón?- preguntó calmadamente el azabache viendo las pintas de la mujer, Karlov dirigió también la vista hacia las piernas de la pelirroja.  
>Harry notando esto se tensó. Ni lento ni perezoso arremetió contra Karlov.<p>

-no mires a mi mujer idiota- y dicho esto se sacó el saco y envolviendo a Ginny con él. Ella agradeció el gesto.

-siento eso- dejo ella- lo que paso fue que...- le iba a explicar pero la mirada de la rubia clavada en ella la hizo detenerse -adentro te explico- sólo dijo.

-bien- decidió confiar Harry- por cierto señor Emerson, no es muy decente de su parte andar dando este tipo de espectáculos en público- dijo el moreno con una mueca de asco dirigida a Karlov.

-bueno pues... aquí estaba vacío hasta que ustedes llegaron- exclamó apretando los dientes, no podía creer su mala suerte, lo habían descubierto Ginny y Potter. Y no tenía idea de cómo demonios salir victorioso de aquella situación. Sólo rogaba que Harry no reconociera a la mujer que estaba a su lado, petrificada, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-bueno, si de eso se trata, ya nos retiramos, sentimos la interrupción- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry la miraba buscado algún estivo de molestia en ella. Se suponía que ese hombre que estaba con otra mujer era su novio y ella ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la escena. Conocía a Ginny, sabía que si alguien la traicionaba de esa forma ella no se quedaría tan tranquila. Y eso lo hizo sentirse un idiota redomado. Ella y ese estúpido nunca fueron nada.

-un momento- recordó de pronto el azabache mirando detenidamente a la acompañante de Karlov- tú trabajas en el ministerio- enfocó los ojos haciendo memoria- ¡eres recepcionista!-exclamó triunfante.

Karlov maldijo por dentro. Y la susodicha simplemente enrojeció sin responder.  
>Ginny por su parte comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos, al igual que Harry. Ambos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.<p>

-así que tienes rollos con la recepcionista- acusó Harry.

-no, claro que no... Casi no la conozco, sólo hablamos hoy y le propuse venir a beber algo aquí- mintió Emerson y la rubia mujer abrió la boca indignada- además no sé por qué debo darles explicaciones de nada- agrego

-si mal no recuerdo- comenzó el moreno poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y adoptando una expresión meditativa que a Ginny le pareció encantadora- yo escuché claramente de tus labios que eras amiga de este hombre- la mujer abrió los ojos espantada, sabía que ayudar al idiota de Karlov le traería problemas, y para colmo de males con el mismísimo Harry Potter.

-si bueno...- iba a hablar ella.

-tú mejor cállate-aconsejó Karlov atajándola.

-déjala hablar hombre ¿o acaso ocultas algo?- quiso saber Harry.

-¡con que tú eres la de los chismes!- explotó Ginny apuntando amenazadoramente con el dedo acusador a la mujer, esto hiso sobresaltar a los dos hombre. Ginny los había asustado con el grito.

-no...Bueno...si...-tartamudeaba la rubia.

-atrévete a decirme en la cara lo que este desconfiado escucho- Harry abrió la boca indignado pero cuando la pelirroja lo miro con los ojos echando chispas, cambió la expresión rápidamente a una de "mejor me callo".

-yo no tuve la culpa...-

-CÁLLATE Y NO DIGAS MÁS- grito Karlov provocando que los ojos de la recepcionista estallaran en lágrimas. Ginny al ver esto aflojó en semblante con ella y decidió sonsacarle la verdad de otra forma.

-¡No le grites imbécil!... no voy a enojarme contigo, ni Harry tampoco pero sólo si dices la verdad-la pelirroja se acercó a la rubia y tomo una d sus manos- de verdad- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-habla por ti- susurró el azabache, pero nuevamente calló ante la mirada de Ginny.

-ella no dirá nada- comentó a la ligera Karlov, Harry al ver esto decidió que era hora de actuar. Sabía que era imprudente, pero qué más daba, sacó su varita del bolsillo y con sólo mirar a Karlov este cayó como una dura tabla al suelo.

Ginny sonrió complacida ante la actuación del moreno y la recepcionista se sintió más confiada para hablar al ver a aquel hombre inmóvil en el piso.

-bien, ahora habla- pidió Harry no muy cordial como Ginny.

-primero que nada siento mucho lo que sucedió...fui una tonta al dejarme manipular por él... esto fue lo que pasó, Karlov se me acercó un día a la recepción y comenzamos a hablar, ambos éramos nuevos y yo sentí que podría tener un amigo allí y para terminarla era auror- la rubia acomodaba su cabella detrás de la oreja ante la atenta mirada de la pareja- nos hicimos amigos, y un día el vino a pedirme un favor. Me pidió que le hiciera escuchar a usted señor Potter, todo lo que me oyó decir...- Harry sintió como un baldazo de agua fría, efectivamente era un idiota, y esa mujer se lo re confirmaba.

Ginny por su parte sólo escuchaba atenta sin siquiera mirar a Harry.

-yo accedí por tonta a ayudarlo- siguió la mujer- pero ya no más... ya saben la verdad- dijo y agrego- si me permiten me gustaría retirarme, no quiero seguir aquí- tanto Harry como Ginny asintieron. La rubia subió al elevador.

-gracias por la sinceridad- agradeció la joven pelirroja. La compuerta del elevador cerró. Harry la miro asombrado, esas cosas le encantaban de esa mujer, a pesar de lo que había hecho la otra, ella le agradecía la sinceridad.

-Ginny, yo...- comenzó Harry pero se interrumpió. Antes de las debidas disculpas debía hacer algo. Esta vez ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de sacar su varita, con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, Karlov volvió a la normalidad. Se incorporó con dificultad sosteniéndose como podía de la pared a sus espaldas.  
>Harry se acercó lentamente a él. Ginny miraba expectante el encuentro.<p>

-no te repetiré esto- habló intimidante el azabache a escasos centímetros del rostro de Karlov. Lo desafiaba con la mirada- no vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer- hablaba lento y suave, aunque eso asustaba más incluso que si se hubiera puesto a gritar. Karlov sólo lo miraba. Por dentro estaba aterrado de que lo atacara. Sabía que no podría con él.

-vete- dijo la pelirroja a Emerson para evitar más problemas. Sabía que si Harry se salía de sus casillas ni siquiera ella podría detenerlo hasta no dejar inconsciente al estúpido que tenía en frente. Ese carácter endemoniado que poseía lo rectificaba. 

Karlov no espero que se lo repitiera, y sacando rápidamente sus llaves, lo introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se perdió de vista dentro de su departamento.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos en aquel pasillo mirándose a los ojos.

-con que tu mujer eh Potter…- sonrió la pelirroja, Harry al oír esto relajo el semblante y la miro sonriente.

-siempre y cuando tú aceptes, mi pelirroja- ofreció tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente sin perder el contacto visual.

-¿tú qué crees?- y así ambos acortaron la distancia, fundiendo sus labios en un desesperado beso.


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola! Al fin terminé de subir los capítulos que ya fueron leídos…este que traigo ahora es totalmente nuevo y exclusivo ;) jaja. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero en fin aquí estoy trayéndoles esta nueva locura :D Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia en la página de Facebook "Harry y Ginny AlmasGemelas" de verdad sin sus comentarios no hubiera seguido, porque la verdad sólo escribí esto para entretener un poco la página, pero después no sólo ustedes se encariñaron con "JDD" sino ¡yo misa! Adoro mi historia, y odié que la plagiaran para darle el "toque" Harry y Hermione…de verdad prefiero presentarme a una clase de "defensa contra las artes oscuras" con Dolores, Voldemort, Snape y Bella, sin haber hecho los deberes que me mandaron. Antes de volver a ver mi historia jamonizado ¬ En fin espero les guste el capítulo y como se dice, nos vemos abajo ;)**_

* * *

><p>-¡Dime que no fuiste tan idiota!- bramó el rubio apuntándolo con el dedo en forma acusadora.<p>

-ya te lo dije, cómo demonios se supone que yo iba a saber que ella había vuelto a su casa… hacía semanas que no aparecía por allí- se excusaba Karlov molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-eres un verdadero idiota.

-ten cuidado en cómo me hablas imbécil. Se suponía que estaba en casa de su hermano- Karlov se acercó amenazadoramente al rubio.

-¿piensas que podría tenerte miedo inútil? No me hagas reír… así que tú supusiste y arruinaste todo.

-ya, déjense de estupideces. No deberíamos pelear entre nosotros, más bien deberíamos ver qué demonios haremos…porque si seguimos así no lograremos nada. Par de infantes- intervino Cho separando a los hombres que se comían con la mirada.

-no sé por qué demonios te confíe esta tarea Emerson… ¡pero es que era tan sencillo!- se desesperó Angus- y ahora lo has arruinado, estarán más unidos por tu culpa ¡inservible!

-¡ya te dije que no me hables así! Además, si era una tarea tan sencilla ¿por qué demonios no lo hiciste tú?

-porque se supone que Potter es mi amigo… cómo crees que se vería que yo anduviera con su novia, estúpido.

-lo arruinaste todo- dijo Cho mirando a Karlov despectivamente.

-no me digas… zorra- contesto irónicamente el hombre- tú, mi amiga no has conseguido nada con Potter… yo al menos logré que no se hablaran un tiempo, tiempo que podrías haber aprovechado para amarrarlo de alguna forma. Pero eres una… aunque ¿qué hombre te preferiría a ti, teniendo a Ginny cerca?- terminó y sonriendo de lado agregó- serás muy bonita, pero no tienes lo suficiente para que un hombre se enamore de ti.

-claro…porque Weasley está loca contigo ¿no? Imbécil, tú tampoco tienes oportunidad a lado de Harry…rata de alcantarilla.

-pues déjame decirte que prefiero ser una rata de al…- Angus rodo los ojos y no dejo continuar a Karlov.

-en vez de pelear, mentes brillantes, mejor que piensen qué demonios haremos.

-yo digo que deberíamos dejar que las cosas fluyan por el momento, no sería muy conveniente hacer nada ahora… ellos están en alerta- reflexionó Cho

-la zorra tiene razón- concedió el morocho ganándose que ella lo mirara de mala forma.

-en dos días es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, tendré que alquilar un antro muggle así podrás pasar Cho, porque si organizo una fiesta privada dudo que Ginevra permita que pases… tu deberías actuar allí- Angus parecía la mente de los tres, la oriental asintió al escuchar su nuevo deber.

-bien.

-yo me encargo de Ginny.

-tú, Emerson deja a Ginevra por ahora…ya hemos visto que no le interesas para nada, así que sería más fácil hacer caer a Harry. Después de todo, yo lo conozco, él es un mujeriego nato, y no concibo que haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

-¿tú crees? Porque mira que yo he intentado mucho con él y nada…-pregunto la morena arqueando las cejas.

-claro que sí. Lo he visto con acción con las mujeres, se lo que digo.

-sí, pero debieron verlo hoy cuando me dijo "aléjate de mi mujer"…creí que me atacaría el muy maldito-dijo al tiempo que arrojaba una servilleta furioso sobre la mesa.

-si eso hubiera pasado no estarías contando esto aquí- se burló Angus.

-en fin, nos estamos desviando- intervino la mujer.

-ya te lo he dicho, has caer a Harry en su fiesta de cumpleaños que por cierto debería estar organizando en este momento- Karlov le había dicho al azabache que por su cuenta corría la fiesta y él había aceptado.

-de acuerdo-sonrió alegre la oriental.

-¿y yo qué hago?- quiso saber el moreno.

-tú por ahora nada, ya veremos si Cho tiene éxito. Y si me disculpan debo irme- y así, sin más, Angus salió del bar dejando a los dos jóvenes, quienes se miraban con desprecio.

-Oye Cho ¿por qué odia tanto a Potter?...es decir, yo no lo tolero porque desde que me conoce me ha tratado como escoria, pero se supone que ellos son muy amigos- Karlov abordo a la morocha con la pregunta abandonando su mirada hostil hacia ella.

-no puedo decirte por qué exactamente… pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que él hará cualquier cosa para que Harry y Ginevra no estén juntos, pero sólo porque le conviene. No creas que lo hace por ayudarnos.

-¿a ti realmente te interesa Potter?

-no tengo por qué responder eso.

-no, claro que no, pero supongo que sí, si estás haciendo todo esto para estar con él- Cho lo miro fijo unos segundo.

-dime una cosa Karlov… ¿qué dirías si te digo que me interesa más una cosa que posee él, que el mismo Harry?

-diría que por fin dices algo inteligente- la oriental le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano- es broma mujer ¡no te alteres!

-no seas idiota, y no te diré más- Cho se levantó de la mesa y acomodando su cabello se retiró ante la mirada atenta del hombre.

-Adiós zorrita- grito Karlov una vez que ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente. La gente del bar volteó a mirarla y ella bufando se retiró del lugar.

-con que quieren algo que Potter tiene, pero tiene tantas cosas…un buen trabajo, fama, una novia espectacular, dinero, fama… ¡cómo lo odio! Pero ¿Qué será lo que quieren de él?- pensaba averiguarlo, no quería quedar fuera de los planes de ese par, y la mejor manera sería abordar a Cho. Después de todo el también poseía sus encantos para con las mujeres, pensaba sonriente.

...

-¡Felicitaciones chicos!- Hermione abrazaba a Ginny. Ellos les habían contado mientras cenaban esa noche que finalmente habían vuelto. O eso le dijeron a Ron, que parecía también muy contento. Pero la castaña, que conocía la verdadera historia, brincaba junto a ellos.

-gracias Hermy- agradecía Ginny mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su cuñada, Ron se acercó a Harry mientras las mujeres hablaban por lo bajo entre ellas.

-por fin- el pelinegro asintió contento mientras recibía gustoso palmadas en el hombre de su, ahora, cuñado. Sonrió de lado al notar ese detalle.

-por fin me perdonó, la verdad es que ahora pondré todo de mí para que esto funcione- miró a Ginny, su novia, ella seguía hablando con Hermione, parecían muy enfrascadas en una conversación, sentadas en el sillón.

-sé que no hace falta decir esto, sobra decir que espero que la cuides, y que no le vuelvas a romper el corazón- el pelirrojo presionó, empleando un poco más de fuerza el hombro de Harry, y este no pudo evitar sentirse aterrado por un lado, y feliz por otro. Ahora realmente pertenecía a la familia Weasley.

-sobra decir que la cuidaré siempre Ron- su cuñado sólo sonrió satisfecho.

Mientras tanto Ginny ponía al día con todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Ambas tomaban café mientras miraban el fuego.

-y la mujer confesó todo- finalizó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione enarco las cejas incrédula.

-y tú tan tranquila… ¿la dejaste ir?- inquirió.

-sí, sé que sorprende mi actitud- Hermione la miraba aun sin comprender- soy consciente- agregó- pero qué querías que hiciera, debería agradecer que las cosas se aclararon y dejarlo por la paz…algunas veces hay que saber perdonar, y después de todo mi objetivo era que Harry supiera la verdad –

-lo sé, pero si lo piensas, Ginny, Harry se iba a enterar de la verdad gracias al video que pensabas mostrarle- Hermione no comprendía por qué Ginny había dejado ir así sin más a la "maldita embustera", sin si quiera darle su merecido.

-Hermione ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan vengativa?- preguntó entre divertida y sorprendida- lo que debería importar es que ¡ya somos novios! ¿No crees?- preguntó exaltada.

La castaña la miró con ternura un momento, la veía tan feliz, su mejores amigos al fin estaban juntos, y ella allí calando en tonteras.

-lo siento, estoy muy feliz por ti amiga- Hermione volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

-lo sé Hermy- Ginny correspondió al brazo.

De repente escucharon una risotada y rompieron el abrazo para ver a sus hombres riendo de algo como dos locos.

Ginny miró a Harry quien reía, tal vez de alguna ocurrencia de su hermano, y sintió que nada podría salir mal. Él finalmente era sólo para ella.

Harry reía fuertemente sin poder contenerse, feliz por todo lo nuevo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Y todo se lo debía a aquella mujer pelirroja. La miró al recordarla y la descubrió mirándolo sonriendo.

-¿qué están tramando ustedes dos?- preguntó divertido Hermione mientras se acercaba a Ron y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él.

-nada amor, sólo recordábamos a su amiguito "Viky"- confesó el pelirrojo. Ginny se acercó también a ellos y Harry la tomó por la cintura quedando solo a escasos centímetros.

-no quiero que vuelvas a salir con él- admitió Harry mirándola y encorvando los labios hacia abajo.

-ya salió el celoso sobre protector-rió Ron mientras rodaba los ojos. Hermione y Ginny sonrieron.

-pero no me molestaría que saliera con Hermione- arremetió el azabache buscando venganza.

-¡oye!- exclamó su pareja amiga.

-eres tan celoso como yo Ron, así que no te burles- Ron emitió un inaudible "bien" y escondió la cara en el cuello de su mujer.

-bueno ya paren ustedes… ¿y reían de que nosotras salimos con Viktor?- pregunto Ginny enarcando una ceja.

-no, claro que no cielo. Reíamos que lo dejaron allí tirado para venir con nosotros- respondió su novio jugando con un mechón de ella.

Ginny miro a Hermione y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Herms, yo creo que eso descortés de parte nuestra.

-opino igual amiga, deberíamos llamarlo y disculparnos con él- Harry y Ron las miraron enarcando las cejas. Las mujeres fingían seriedad.

-ustedes que llaman a "Viky" y no sabrán de nuestro paradero toda una noche- amenazó Ron cruzándose de brazos -¿verdad amigo?- el pelirrojo busco apoyo en el azabache.

-habla por ti… Gin, si quieres puedes llamarlo- habló Harry completamente sumiso- aunque yo quiero estar presente- agrego. La desconfianza que había profesado hacia ella debía remendarlo.

-¡no seas sumiso Harry! Que no te domine este demonio pelirrojo amigo.

-¡demonio pelirrojo eres tú Ronald! Cómo puedes ser tan insensible…sólo estábamos bromeando-Harry y Ginny los miraban cansados, esos dos nunca se cansaban de pelear.

-yo también estaba bromeando amor- se excusó él.

-mejor así- sonrió la castaña y volvió a colgarse del cuello de su esposo.

-bueno, creo que mejor nosotros nos retiramos Harry- dijo la pelirroja al ver que ese par se había olvidado de la presencia de ellos dos.

-no, Ginny aún falta que les contemos algo- se apresuró Hermione.

-¿de qué se trata?

-es que, chicos… creo que estoy embarazada- largo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny los miraron inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron.

-¡los felicito!- la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre su cuñada. Mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con Ron.

-bueno Gin, no estoy segura, es que quería que me acompañaras mañana a una clínica muggle.

-no, amiga, yo podría atenderte personalmente en San Mungo.

-es cierto Hermione… Ginny podría atenderte allí- afirmo Harry.

-lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero prefiero que esto sea confidencial por el momento. No quiero que la prensa se entere. Sabes que siempre están pendientes de lo que ocurra con Ron, así que decidimos que hasta no estar seguros y pasar los tres meses no diremos nada.

-esa es la idea, Harry tú sabes a qué me refiero, si los medios se enteran nos acosaran día y noche, y no queremos eso.

-entiendo Ron, tienen razón, supongo que será lo mejor- Harry rascó su barbilla mientras miraba a Ginny y se la imaginaba con una pancita de embarazada. Sonrió complacido.

-bueno, en ese caso, no te preocupes que cuentas conmigo Herms.

-lo sé Gin, gracias.

-Harry seré tía- la pelirroja sonrió abiertamente a Harry mientras lo abrazaba.

-lo sé cielo, y yo ¡seré tío!- Ron y Hermione los miraban sonrientes, no era segura la noticia, pero aun así querían compartirla con ellos.

-chicos, la noticia no es segura así que por favor no se ilusionen- dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón, yo no me quise hacer un test casero porque prefería hacerme un análisis de sangre que es más efectivo.

-es cierto- concedió Ginny en tono de sanadora.

-en fin, cambiando un poco de tema. Harry ¿estás listo para tu cumpleaños?-preguntó la castaña.

-bueno, el encargado de organizar mi cumpleaños es Angus… eso fue lo que él quiso.

-no debería dejar eso en manos de ese mequetrefe- dijo Ginny molesta.

-Ginny tiene razón, amigo, sabes que ese hombre es demasiado fiestero…siempre que él organiza tu fiesta, el lugar se llena de mujeres prácticamente desnudas- le recordó su cuñado. Harry abrió grande los ojos haciéndole ver que había abierto la boca de más. Ginny permanecía silenciosa.

-lo sé, pero no me preocupa. Y a ti menos tendría que preocuparte cariño. Mañana hablaré con él…es más, no sé si quiero una fiesta este año.

-no Harry, es una fecha importante cariño. Sólo habla con Angus- ella no iba a dejar a Harry sin fiesta.

Harry asintió sonriendo.

-bien, ahora sí ceo que es hora Harry…mañana ambos trabajamos y estoy muy cansada- se excusó la pelirroja con su hermano y cuñada.

-recuerda, mañana- recordó Hermione. Su amiga asintió.

-sí, ya es hora. Nos vemos mañana chicos- la pareja se despidió y emprendió la marcha en el automóvil del azabache.

Llegaron al departamento de ella. Al pasar por la puerta del hogar de Karlov, Harry arqueó la boca en un gesto de desagrado.

Ginny lo notó y poniéndose en puntitas de pié, le propinó un lento beso en los labios.

-olvídalo.

-como si fuera tan fácil, es un maldito.

-lo sé, pero no ganamos nada rabiando más de la cuenta.

-tienes razón…Ginny yo quiero hablar contigo- la pelirroja asintió e introdujo sus llaves en la cerradura.

Una vez dentro Harry se tiró al sillón, tirando sus zapatos al piso. Ginny lo imitaba sacando sus tacones y lanzándolos lejos.

-no los aguantaba más, prefiero mil veces mis pantuflas de conejitos- el azabache sonrió y estirando el brazo la atrajo hacia él. La pelirroja se acomodó en el pecho del hombre.

-prométeme que no volverlas a dudar de mí.

-te lo prometo pelirroja- ella sonrió satisfecha

-¿qué querías decirme cariño?- dijo Ginny mientras le daba un pequeño beso al azabache sobre el pecho.

-mejor que sea mañana.

-no me dejes curiosa toda la noche ¡no podré dormir!- la mujer se levantó pegando un salto- cuéntame- su novio sonrió encantado.

-prometo que mañana disiparé tus dudas amor-al escuchar esa última palabra, los ojos de Ginny brillaron.

-amor…suena perfecto cuando sale de tus labios- Harry sonrió y luego la tomó por la nuca para acercarla a él y darle un largo beso. Tocando desesperado cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer.

-acostúmbrate mi amor.

-¿te quedas a dormir?- preguntó la pelirroja seductoramente. Harry sólo sonrió y se abalanzo sobre ella recostando a ambos sobre el sillón.

-y si sólo es una falsa alarma- Hermione recorría el pasillo de la clínica ante la atenta mirada de Ginny.

Habían llegado a la Clínica en Londres muggle muy temprano, de hecho estaban allí desde las siete de la mañana y ya era casi las doce del mediodía. Hermione había insistido en no moverse del lugar hasta no tener los resultados en mano.

El estómago de Ginny exigía cualquier tipo de alimento, pero prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta. Ya su amiga parecía demasiado nerviosa como para agobiarla con su extremo apetito Weasley.

-bueno, pues eso lo sabremos en un momento amiga.

-¡qué rapidez!

-la tecnología muggle ha avanzado mucho en estos años.

-sí, es cierto- Hemione se sentó en la butaca vecina a la de la pelirroja - Por cierto Gin… debo decirte algo.

Ginny la miró extrañada. El tono que había empleado su amiga no auguraba nada bueno.

-dime…

-es que, es sólo para que estés prevenida. Cada vez que Angus organiza una fiesta, las mujeres abundan, como bien dijo tu hermano…y yo creo que deberías tener cuidado ¡no de Harry!- se apresuró a añadir- si no de Angus. Ese hombre no me termina de convencer.

-sí, a mí tampoco. Cuando Harry y yo fingíamos, él se encargaba de hacérmela más difícil.

-¿lo ves? Sólo ten cuidado con él…- Ginny asintió.

-lo haré… amiga ¿has pensado si será niña o niño?- los ojos de Hermione automáticamente tomaron un brillo especial.

-de hecho no. Ron y yo, en caso de que sí este embarazada, pensamos que no importa el sexo mientras sea sanito.

-quieres decir que no tienes preferencia…

-bueno, aquí entre nosotras, puedo decir que yo siempre soñé con una niña…-ambas sonrieron.

-sería una niña hermosa- dijo tiernamente la joven- pelirroja como su única tía.

-claro que sí- concedió la castaña tocando se vientre ante la mirada de Ginny, ella la vio y deseo que fuera también ella quien estuviera ahí esperando los resultados de un posible embarazo y no simplemente acompañando. Aunque acompañar a su mejor amiga la alegraba, y sobre todo que ella quisiera compartir eso con ella, antes que con el mismísimo Ron.

-Ron también debería haber venido-habló la pelirroja recordando a su hermano.

-es que yo preferí que viniéramos solas… es que no estoy segura si estoy o no esperando un hijo. Y yo lo vi tan ilusionado que preferí estar contigo cuando me dieran la noticia. En caso de que el resultado fuera negativo, ambos quedaríamos muy tristes y preferí evitarle eso…por el momento al menos.

-entiendo…aunque él tendrá que conocer los resultados de todas formas.

-es cierto…pero yo quiero tiempo para reponerme si sólo es una falsa alarma.

-yo creo que si seré tía Herms- Ginny le sonrió y acarició el hombro de su cuñada.

-Eso espero…

-oye…Hermione, aun no sé qué regalarle a Harry y mañana es su cumpleaños-cambio de tema la joven.

-bueno…pues, yo tenía pensado regalarle un reloj y por lo que sé Ron le iba a regalar la nueva _"saeta de rayo"._

-¿saeta de rayo?- preguntó en con una mueca divertida- yo no sé aún qué regalarle Herms.

-debes pensar en algo que sólo tú puedas darle.

-¿sólo yo pueda darle? Es que por más que lo he pensado no se me ocurre, aunque he pensado en algo…

-y ¿qué se te ocurrió?

-pensé en un…-pero una voz llamando a la castaña interrumpió su conversación.

-Hermione Weasley- llamó una enfermera de la clínica. Una mujer que parecía fastidiada con la vida.

Harry estaba en su oficina anotando es su agenda un par de pendientes que tenía. Miró la agenda que tenía en manos y vio que había cometido más de un error y furioso arrojó el anotador lejos de él.

La noticia que había recibido hacía unos minutos lo tenía cabreado con la vida. Nunca creyó que su trabajo le disgustaría algún día. Y todo por la bendita reunión que había tenido con el ministro. Definitivamente él no quería estar ausente ese día. Y volvió a recordar su reunión con Kingsley.

Flashback

_-señor Potter, el señor ministro lo solicita en su oficina en cinco minutos- Doris, su secretaria había interrumpido al azabache mientras este revisaba un par de papeles._

_-en un momento iré._

_Harry se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina de Kingsley. Una vez allí el señor ministro lo hizo tomar asiento._

_-Buenos días Harry._

_-Buenos días Kingsley ¿para qué soy bueno?_

_-Harry, he averiguado algo sobre el anónimo que recibiste diciendo que __Fenrir Greyback está en Francia. Déjame decirte que la información no es cien por ciento segura, pero es algo, y por lo que sé, es bastante probable que él esté realmente allí- Harry lo escuchaba atentamente. Ese caso era todo un reto para él, un desafío. El caso que nadie había podido resolver. Capturar al hombre lobo._

_-y si no estoy mal entendiendo quieres que yo mismo vaya a averiguar ¿cierto?_

_-cierto- respondió Kingsley recostándose en el respaldo de su silla._

_-bueno pues… Saldré mañana mismo-_

_-¡no! ¿Cómo crees que te haría viajar en el día de tu cumpleaños?_

_-no es algo importante Kingsley, prefiero viajar en esta fecha y no más adelante- dijo recordando el cumpleaños de Ginny._

_-bueno pues… aun así, mi secretaria ya te ha reservado el trasladar para el diez de Agosto._

_-¡no! Lo siento pero ese día no puedo…- no podía pasar el cumpleaños de su novia en otro país mientras ella no estuviera con él._

_-Harry yo también lo siento pero no te estoy preguntando. Ese es tu trabajo, y tú aceptaste salir de misión cuando entraste aquí._

_-lo sé, pero es que el once de Agosto es una fecha importante, a la que no puedo faltar…no quiero estar ausente ese día- agregó más para sí mismo que para su jefe._

_-¿qué puede ser más importante que atrapar a ese maldito?- quiso saber el viejo ministro._

_-es el cumpleaños de mi novia- dijo seguro._

_Kingsley pareció sorprendido con la respuesta. Se incorporó lentamente y mirando a Harry dijo:_

_-lo siento mucho muchacho, entiendo que sea importante para ti, pero también tú debes entender que esta profesión es así…_

_-lo sé-susurró desanimado el azabache. Ginny lo mataría y tendría toda la razón._

Fin de Flashback

Harry suspiró recordando, se encontraba en el escuadrón de aurores ultimando detalles para la misión que llevaría a cabo en pocos días. Tendría que dejar a su novia por los días que durara la misión y eso lo tenía bastante desanimado.

Ese año pretendía hacer algo especial en el cumpleaños de ella, pero el trabajo se interponía. Si las cosas se daban como creía, él no llegaría para el cumpleaños de ella.

Se iría el diez de Agosto y recién volvería el quince. Para ese entonces, ya habría pasado.

Se reventaba la cabeza pensando cómo podía hacer para no faltar a una fecha tan importante para su pelirroja, pero no encontraba solución.

El caso "Greyback" era uno de los que lo tenía obsesionado, y en el cuál nunca había logrado avanzar hasta hacía apenas dos días, cuando le llego información de que fue visto en un pueblo francés. No podía desperdiciar esa información, pero tampoco quería estar ausente para Ginny.

Para su desgracia no le quedaba alternativa, no estaría para el once de Agosto.

Ginny saltó de su asiento al tiempo que Hermione corría por el sobre que la enfermera tenía en mano.

-soy yo- habló una exaltada Hermione.

-identificación por favor- la mujer hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

-un momento- la castaña se puso a revolver en su bolso de mano. De los nervios no podía encontrarlo.

-¡Hermione tranquila! – Se exasperó Ginny- déjame a mí- tomó el bolso y lo encontró a la vista. Por lo visto los nervios nublaron la visión de su amiga.

-aquí tiene. La castaña extendió su identificación a la enfermera, esta le echó una rápida mirada y le entregó el sobre de los resultados junto con la identificación.

-¡espera! Debo llamar a Ron.

-no dijiste que…

-sé lo que dije Ginny…pero ahora quiero que él sepa la noticia conmigo… ¡y Harry! Llámalo y yo llamo a Ron.

-Hermione, mejor llévate el sobre y vamos a verlos. Allí abrimos todos justos los resultados.

-¡no! Es que no aguanto la curiosidad…

-bien- se resignó- llama a Ron, yo intentaré comunicarme con Harry, aunque debe estar trabajando en este momento.

-intenta, intenta… yo le dije a Ron que no se despegara de su móvil, que por allí lo informaría de las novedades.

Ginny asintió y tomó su móvil del bolso. Vio que su cuñada hacía lo mismo.

Marcó y espero. Primer timbrado, nada… segundo timbrado.

-_Hola_ _cariño- _respondió Harry.

-Cielo, Hermione tiene en manos los resultados del análisis y quiero que los cuatro lo sepamos juntos.

_-¡estoy ansioso por ver si seré tío!_

_-_Hermy…que dice Harry que está ansioso por saber si será tío- sonriendo, se acercó a ella con su teléfono en mano, la castaña sonreía radiante.

-Ron también está aquí- informó señalando el aparato_. _

-Bien… a la cuenta de tres…-dijo Ginny mirando ansiosa el sobre- unos, dos ¡tres!

Hermione rompió el sobre presurosa con las manos temblorosas. La pelirroja sólo la observaba.

-veremos si serás tía o no.

-veremos si serás madre- ambas sonrieron enternecidas.

Por fin logro sacar el blanco papel de su envoltorio y comenzó a leer rápidamente. Su cuñada la miraba expectante, atenta a cualquier reacción de Hermione.

-¿qué dice?

-¡ay Ginny!- los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿qué? Responde Hermione… A ver déjame ver- Ginny arrebató los resultados de las manos de su amiga para leer, primero el nombre de la clínica, luego la fecha y luego lo más importante:

_Según las muestras de sangra extraídas a la señora Hermione Jean Weasley, informamos que el resultado de embarazo, ha dado __**NEGATIVO.**_

Ginny levantó la vista y miró a su cuñada que tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas. La castaña negaba lento con la cabeza.

-no estoy embarazada amiga- hipó.

-tranquila, tranquila Herms- Hermione abrazó a la pelirroja y al hacerlo su móvil cayo de lleno al piso haciéndose pedazos. Ginny vio esto y se preocupó por su hermano que estaría muerto de curiosidad y ansiedad, además de preocupación.

-Hermy, debes avisarle a Ron.

-lo sé…soy una estúpida.

-¡No, claro que no!

-sí, mira que llamarlo para darle esta noticia…soy una tonta.

-Hermione no digas esas cosas, Ron quería compartir contigo esa noticia al igual que tú con él.

-lo sé, pero es que… ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?-quiso saber ella.

-yo no sé Hermione…supongo que me gustaría compartir un momento así con Harry, después de todo es el hombre de mi vida… ¿quieres que llame a Ron?

-sí, por favor…-Ginny asintió y cuando miró su móvil vio que Harry seguía en linea.

-Harry ¿sigues ahí?

-sí, aquí estoy. Estaba escuchando.

-no seremos tíos- agregó al ver que Hermione se alejaba un poco de ellos.

-lo sé, pero que no se ponga así cielo, ya tendrán otra oportunidad.

-sí, pienso igual. Hermione quiere que Ron venga por ella ¿Puedes avisarle tú?

-sí, descuida yo le aviso. Yo También pasaré por ti.

-de acuerdo…tengo hambre-sonrió de lado.

-bien pasaré por ti e iremos a almorzar ¿de acuerdo cielo?

-de acuerdo amor.

-Ginny tengo que hablar algo contigo.

-¿lo que me querías decir anoche?

No, es otra cosa que me he enterado hoy…

-de acuerdo te espero aquí.

-bien, en cinco minutos estoy allí con Ron.

-está bien, te espero… te quiero- agregó dudosa esperando la respuesta de él.

Él escucho y en su corazón sintió una leve sacudida.

-yo también te quiero pelirroja mía- Ginny sonrió al igual que el azabache. Luego colgaron.

Hermione se acercaba a ella.

-¿y bien?

-ya le he avisado a Harry, que le avise a él. Vendrán por nosotras en cinco minutos.

-bien- respondió desganada.

-Hermione yo sé que tú estabas ilusionada, pero tú eres joven al igual que Ron y tienen toda la vida por delante. En cualquier momento podrás tener un mini Ron o una mini Hermy -Agregó divertida

-gracias amiga…agradezco tus palabras, y supongo que tienes razón- dijo apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

-claro que sí.

Ginny y Hermione siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que vieron llegar por la puerta principal a Harry y Ron.

La castaña se levantó de un salto y corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo. Harry siguió hasta Ginny y la saludó con un beso en los labios.

-¿tu estas bien princesa?

-sí, yo estoy bien… sólo estoy hambrienta.

-bien vámonos…Ron se llevara a Hermione para animarla un poco.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos. Harry saludó a la castaña y Ginny abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

-lo siento Hermione, pero eres joven amiga…y las cosas pasan por alguna extraña razón- ella asintió sonriendo triste.

-lo sé, y espero que así sea.

-bien, Gin nosotros nos vamos…Harry me dijo que ustedes se irán a comer.

-sí, pero si ustedes me necesitan…

-no, claro que no- la atajó Hermione- vayan tranquilos.

-bien, nos vemos mañana o de lo contrario hoy en la noche.

-de acuerdo.

-hasta luego-las dos parejas se separaron y cada una tomó diferentes destinos.

Harry y Ginny fueron a almorzar a un Restaurante que el azabache conocía.

Escogieron una mesa que se encontraba alado de una ventana que daba a la calle. Pidieron para comer y retomaron la conversación.

-Harry ¿qué es lo que me tenías que decir?- él la miro dudoso, sin saber qué decirle.

-es que…-no quería decirle, sonaba egoísta, pero no quería que Ginny estuviera enojado con él, el día de su cumpleaños.

-es que ¿qué?

-es que sucedió algo en el trabajo.

-¿qué sucedió? Me estas preocupando Harry- él suspiró, sabía que por más que no quería que ella se enterara a horas de su cumpleaños, debía ser sincero.

-tengo una importante misión- empezó.

-es genial cariño- Ginny tomó las manos de Harry por encima de la mesa y le sonrió, pero sin entender por qué él tenía la cara de preocupación.

-sí, en parte sí.

-¿en parte? ¿Cuál es la parte que no es tan genial?- preguntó divertida.

-Ginny me voy el diez de Agosto- soltó finalmente esperando su respuesta.

-bueno, será una misión corta… ¿de qué se trata?

-no Gin…será una misión que durará un par de días- la pelirroja entornó los ojos entendiendo el mensaje.

-¿quieres decir que te iras el diez de Agosto y volverás pasado el once?- acomodó su cabello tras su oreja asimilando la información.

-cariño lo siento mucho…de verdad traté de evitarlo, pero Kingsley quiere que sea yo quien investigue el caso Greyback.

-¿Greyback dices? El hombre lobo que ataco a Bill, mi hermano…- abría los ojos grandes con cada palabra.

-exacto, y el ministro cree….

-pienso lo mismo- Ginny lo interrumpió, entendía que una misión tan importante se la hayan entregado a su novio, odiaba el hecho de pasar otro cumpleaños sin Harry, ahora lo sentiría más que los años anteriores, pero era por una buena causa.

-¿no estas enojada?- se extrañó.

-no te voy a negar que me duele, pero no puedo retener al jefe de aurores- sonrió desanimada.

-por eso te amo, porque eres la mujer ideal para mí, la más comprensiva, la mas hermosa...- agregó él sin pensar mientras decía las palabras.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-¿qué has dicho?- no pudo evitar una radiante sonrisa.

-que eres la mujer ideal para mí- respondió naturalmente.

-no, no, antes…

-ahh que por eso te amo.

-Harry ¿tú me amas?

-voy a ser sincero contigo, nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar algo así contigo…es decir nunca habíamos tenido ningún tipo de relación, por eso no conocía tu desinteresada forma de querer, tu carácter endemoniado, pero a la vez dulce y tierno. Ahora que te conozco, cada día me gustas más, siento que no podría estar con otra mujer… y eso es realmente raro en mí, o bueno...al menos así era antes de ti.

-y ¿eso qué quiere decir?- seguía sin escuchar las palabras que quería.

-que te amo, y que no lo puedo evitar…no lo quiero evitar -ella lo miraba fijo a los ojos, no podía creer que todo aquello le estuviese pasando, la ternura la inundaba.

-yo también te amo- sonrió encantada, ambos se acercaron por sobre la mesa y compartieron el beso más tierno y dulce que se habían dado desde aquella alocada apuesta.

-te amo, demonio pelirrojo.

-y yo a ti, desconfiado- sonrieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>_

_**¡Nos volvemos a encontrar! Jaja no es la gran cosa pero se deja leer.**_

_**¿El trío de estiércol (Angus, Cho y Karlov) se saldrá con la suya?**_

_**El próximo capítulo: ¡El cumpleaños de Harry! No se lo pierdan…**_


End file.
